Never Gonna Be Alone
by BlueEyedCountryGirl
Summary: Stasia lost her boyfriend tragically. She isolated herself from her friends & promised never to date again, if she couldn't have the only guy she would ever love. When Paul imprints can he stop being a jerk & knock away the wall she built around her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Ok so here is the New Story I promised. Hope you enjoy it.**

**The title is from a Nickelback song.  
><strong>

** As always Please review.**

**Stasia Miller lost her boyfriend tragically. She isolated herself from her friends, shutting them all away and promised never to date any other guy again, if she couldn't have the only guy she would ever love she didn't want anyone. When Paul imprints on her can he stop being a jerk and help her, knocking down the wall she built around her heart.**

* * *

><p><strong>Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback<strong>

_**Time, is going by, so much faster than I,  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.<br>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,  
>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you.<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know**_

**_You're never gonna be alone!_**  
><strong><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let you fall,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're never gonna be alone!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone.<em>**

**_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_**  
><strong><em>Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,<em>**  
><strong><em>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know<em>**

**_You're never gonna be alone!_**  
><strong><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let you fall,<em>**  
><strong><em>When all hope is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>I know that you can carry on<em>**  
><strong><em>We're gonna take the world on<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone<em>**

**_Oh,_**  
><strong><em>You've gotta live every single day,<em>**  
><strong><em>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't let it slip away,<em>**  
><strong><em>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun<em>**  
><strong><em>Every single day,<em>**  
><strong><em>May be our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<em>**  
><strong><em>Tomorrow never comes<em>**

**_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_**  
><strong><em>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.<em>**

**_You're never gonna be alone!_**  
><strong><em>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't let you fall,<em>**  
><strong><em>When all hope is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>I know that you can carry on<em>**  
><strong><em>We're gonna take the world on<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll hold you 'till the hurt is gone<em>**

**_I'm gonna be there all the way,_**  
><strong><em>I won't be missing one more day,<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna be there always,<em>**  
><strong><em>I won't be missing one more day.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Sometimes life doesn't turn out the way you planned or hoped it would. Sometimes the last person you ever expect to help turns out to be the one person you need and can't live without. Sometimes it's the person who you never thought would ever help you that saves you and gives you a reason to smile again when you thought there would never be anything to smile about again and sometimes you have to loose everything before you get everything you ever dreamed of.

_Stasia Miller tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder and glanced over at her boyfriend Ethan from the passenger seat of his black Honda Accord. He smiled over at her, the two of them were driving back from Forks to La Push after a date. Stasia and Ethan had been dating for a year now. Stasia never would have imagined he would have looked twice at her. He was one of the most popular and best looking guys in school. Tall, dark and handsome with a killer smile and great personality to go with it. Stasia never thought of herself as being pretty or being the girl the popular guy would love but Ethan said he loved her and she loved him. Yes she was a bit more curvy than all the other girls at school, she never thought of herself as being fat though, she just had curves the other girls didn't have. Ethan said he loved her curves, he found her beautiful, the popular football star all the girls wanted found her beautiful and she had never been happier until everything was taken away from her. On the ride back from Forks the car broke down. Ethan managed to get the car pulled over to the side of the road so he could check it out._

"_You stay here, I'm going to see what's wrong," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips, if Stasia had known what was going to happen next she would have made that kiss last longer. Ethan got out of the car and lifted the hood. He had only been looking under the hood a few minutes when a car pulled over and two guys got out and walked over to Ethan. Stasia heard them talking and then she heard Ethan talking to them calmly at first then in a panicked voice and then she heard two gunshots and she let out a scream and in a moment of insanity got out of the car to see what happened. When she walked around to the front of the car she saw Ethan lying on the ground, blood staining his shirt from a wound. _

"_Stasia," he managed to get out and the two guys looked at her one of them pointed the gun at her and fired and she felt the bullet hit her hip and she went down by Ethan with a scream and she heard the guys run off and then speed away. Stasia managed to get her cell phone from her pocket and call 911. _

_Stasia woke up the next day in the hospital. She managed to survive, her mom and dad stayed with her all night. They looked so relieved she was awake and they both went quickly to her bedside._

"_We're so glad you're awake," her mom said. _

"_We were both so worried," her dad said and kissed her cheek. "How do you feel?" he asked worried._

"_Sore and tired," Stasia said quietly. "I have a headache."_

"_We'll get the nurse to bring you something and come check your wound," her dad told her._

"_Do you remember what happened?" her mom asked._

"_Ethan and I were coming back from a date and the car broke down, he got out to check it and a car pulled over I heard voices and then gunshots," she said and her eyes teared up. "Ethan, I need to see him." she said and tried to get out of bed._

"_Stasia, please lay down," her mom pleaded._

"_Where is he?" Stasia asked._

"_He lost a lot of blood before the ambulance got there and they did everything they could honey," her mom said._

"_No mom," Stasia whispered as tears fell down her cheeks._

"_He didn't make it, Ethan passed away last night," her dad told her._

"_NO!" she yelled and tears started falling down her cheeks. "No," she cried and laid her hand over her heart, it felt like her heart had been crushed right before it was broken into a million pieces. Her mom wrapped her arms around her and let her cry as she gently ran her fingers through her hair. It was only later Stasia learned the guys that did this were caught and that Ethan died over the fifty dollars in his wallet and the watch he had on his wrist._

* * *

><p>After Ethan's death Stasia went through a few months of not talking to anyone, she went to school and came home but never did much because she thought it wasn't possible anyone could know how she felt, what it felt like to loose the guy you love, the first guy you loved, the first guy you really kissed and the first guy you slept with. How it felt like she would never love anyone again and why she would never want to love any guy again because they could be taken away from you just as easily as you found them. Her mom eventually made her go to therapy to talk about her feelings, hoping it would help her and that she could get better. Stasia gradually began to get better but there was still a brick wall built around her broken, shattered heart that she wouldn't let anyone get through, so she spent most of her days alone still, at school and home because after months of not talking to her friends and pushing them away they finally decided to just leave her alone. She never dated anyone else even though it had been almost a year since Ethan was shot. Guys asked her out of course, turns out Ethan wasn't the only guy who thought she was beautiful and loved her curves, but she never went out with any of them, preferring to remain boyfriendless and dateless because no guy could ever compare to Ethan the first and only guy she would ever love.<p>

* * *

><p>Stasia Miller walked down the stairs of her house to the kitchen to have breakfast before school. Her mom was already up and drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"Morning," her mom said.

"Morning mom," Stasia said quietly and fixed a cup of coffee and grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster, she grabbed the cream cheese from the refrigerator while she was waiting on her bagel. Her bagel popped up in the toaster and she grabbed it and spread some cream cheese on it and then put the cream cheese up and sat down at the table to eat.

"Your dad and I are going out for our anniversary tonight."

"Oh, that should be fun for you two," she said softly.

"You going to be ok by yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah," Stasia said. "I'm staying after school anyway, work on things for my music class."

"Ok," her mom said and she walked over and took her wallet from her purse and grabbed some money out of it. "Get whatever you want for dinner," she told her and handed her the money.

"Thanks mom," she said. "So you said you're staying after for your music class again?"

"Yes mom."

"You stay for that class almost everyday," her mom stated.

"Yes mom, it helps," Stasia whispered. "My music helps me deal with everything."

"Its almost been a year sweetie and you're still…."

"I'm fine mom, I just lost the first and only guy I'll ever love."

"Stasia, you'll love another guy,"

"I don't want another guy I want Ethan," she told her and wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek.

"I know honey, but you will meet someone one day," she told her.

"I'm going to school," Stasia said and took a final bite of her bagel and sip of her coffee and grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Stasia started the walk to school, she didn't live that far so she felt driving was ridiculous. Her mom was always on her case about trying to move on and spending time with her friends. What her mom didn't know was that she pushed all her friends away and turned every guy down that asked her out and most of the time the guys got really angry when she said no, it was like they'd never heard the word no before. The truth was she just didn't want to date anyone else, she just wanted Ethan back but she knew that would never happen.<p>

Stasia walked into school and went to her locker. She took her books from her bag and put them in her locker and grabbed the things she needed for her first classes and put them in her bag and closed her locker, she was about to turn and go to class when a voice stopped her.

"Stasia," it was some guy. Stasia turned around and looked up into the face of Embry Call.

* * *

><p>Embry, Jacob, Quil and Paul were waiting for Jared by Paul's locker.<p>

"He's probably with Kim," Quil said.

"Ever since he imprinted that's where he always is, who cares that we're waiting." Paul grumbled.

"Paul," Jacob said. "None of us know what imprinting feels like so we can't really blame him for wanting to spend his time with her."

"Whatever," Paul complained. "But I'm fixing to go to class without him." he said and crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Two girls walked by and looked over at him letting their eyes travel over his body.

"Hey Paul," they said together and he gave them a sexy smirk and wink and they giggled and walked off.

"Seriously Paul, one girl at a time," Jacob said shaking his head, Paul just shrugged.

"One day you're going to meet the girl of your dreams Paul and then what are you going to do?" Quil asked.

"Not a damn thing," Paul said confidently. "No girl is going to make me change, not now or ever."

"We'll see if you still say that when you imprint," Embry told him and he glanced down the hallway and saw Stasia walk to her locker.

"What are you staring at?" Quil asked.

"Stasia Miller," Embry said and all the guys turned to look at her. Stasia had long blonde hair and her skin was a little paler than everyone elses, it was a nice light brown color which came from her mom not being Quileute and her dad being full blooded Quileute.

"Pretty," Quil said.

"I think beautiful, hot and sexy are better words," Paul said as his eyes traveled her body. "how come I've never noticed her?"

"Because you're an asshole," Embry told him.

"You like her?" Jacob asked.

"I don't really know her but its not fair for us to be serious about any girl because our imprint could come along and change everything." Embry told them.

"Doesn't mean you can't be friends," Jacob said. "Besides Stasia doesn't date anyway."

"What do you mean?" Paul asked but he never took his eyes off Stasia.

"You remember Ethan Lewis?" Jacob said. "Football player, popular guy…"

"Yeah I remember him," Paul said.

"Didn't he die last year?" Quil asked.

"He was shot Quil," Embry told him. "Stasia," he said glancing over at her. "Was his girlfriend, from what I understand him and Stasia were on a date and his car broke down and when he pulled over to check it some guys shot him, took his wallet and watch, my mom was working at the hospital that night, she said they shot Stasia to." he told them. "Ethan died that night and she hasn't dated since and turns every guy down that asks." he sighed. "She's always alone, she needs friends."

"Go talk to her," Jacob told him and Embry nodded and walked over to her. When he reached her she had just shut her locker.

"Stasia," he said and she turned around and looked up at him, Embry looked down at her and smiled, their eyes met but he didn't feel a pull or anything to her so he knew he did not imprint.

"Hi Stasia," he said. "I know we've never talked before, I'm Embry."

"I know who you are," she said softly.

"Oh good," he said and gave her a smile. "So I was wondering if you might want to hangout some time?" he asked hopefully.

"Embry no," she said and turned to walk off.

"Wait please," he said and she turned back around.

"What?"

"I'm not asking you out on a date, I know you don't date," he said.

"Oh."

"I was hoping you might want to have lunch with me and my friends or something."

"Your friends," she said nervously.

"Yes," he said and Stasia looked at him.

"No Embry, sorry," she whispered and walked away. Embry let out a sigh and walked back over to the guys.

"She said no, I figured she would but it was worth a shot." he sighed.

* * *

><p>At lunch Stasia sat at her normal table by herself with her tray of food. Embry, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil and Kim took their usual seats at a table. Embry looked over and saw Stasia sitting by herself.<p>

"Does she always sit by herself?" Embry asked and they all looked over and saw his gaze was on Stasia.

"I think so, I've never paid attention," Jacob admitted.

"She's way to hot to be sitting alone," Paul said as he looked over.

"Paul, don't," Jared said. "Just don't."

"Leave her alone, she's not going to go out with you," Jacob told him. "So don't try it."

"Whatever," Paul shrugged and glanced over at her again.

* * *

><p>After school Paul spotted Stasia by her locker getting her books out to take home. He walked over and leaned against the locker next to hers.<p>

"Hello," he said and Stasia looked at him.

"Paul," she said nervously. "Don't," she said softly and he looked shocked but quickly covered it.

"So what is Stasia a nickname for?"

"Anastasia," she said quietly.

"Anastasia," he repeated and Stasia felt her heartbeat speed up. "That's pretty."

"Thanks," she whispered.

"You're beautiful," he told her and looked over at her.

"Paul…"

"How about you let me take you out," he smirked and waited for her to say yes.

"No Paul," she told him and turned to walk away.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. " No one turns me down," he said surprised.

"Paul." she said. "I just can't…"

"Its fine Anastasia," he said angrily. "I didn't really want to go out with you anyway, I just thought I'd offer since you're always alone," he spat. "I don't date fat girls anyway," he said and Stasia covered her stomach with her arms and looked up at him and shook her head.

"You don't have to be a jerk just because I turned you down," she said.

"I was actually just tying to be nice," he told her. "But like I said, I don't date fat girls anyway, you're to fat for me," he said and he let his eyes travel her body and Stasia shook her head and her eyes filled with tears. Jacob was walking down the hall trying to find Paul, he saw him talking to Stasia and he noticed Stasia looked upset and he sped up to get over to him hearing the last words Paul said to her.

"I don't date fat girls anyway,"

"PAUL!" Jacob said and Paul turned around to look at him.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob asked and he looked over at Stasia. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she told him and Paul turned and she looked up at him and he saw a tear run down her cheek, he looked down and his dark brown eyes met her hazel eyes and Paul felt everything else disappear the only thing he could see was Stasia, he suddenly felt like he would do anything and be anything she needed, He would protect her and keep her safe from everyone who wanted to hurt her. Paul let out a gasp and he saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Anastasia," he whispered and he reached over to wipe her tear away but she turned and ran off down the hall. "Damn it," Paul cursed and hit the lockers leaving a dent in them. "I'm such an idiot."

"Well you won't get any argument with me on that," Jacob said. "What the hell just happened."

"I imprinted on Anastasia," he said softly.

"Who is Anastasia?"

"Stasia, Anastasia is her full name," he told him and Jacob nodded.

"Well personally I think that's what you get for acting like an asshole," Jacob told him. "I just feel sorry for Stasia."

"Jake."

"Well you have a lot of work to do if you want her to like you," Jacob said.

"Maybe I don't want her to like me," he said stubbornly. "Why would I want her anyway?" he asked meanly. "She's broken."

"And you are a complete asshole," Jacob said angrily and turned and walked away from Paul.

* * *

><p>When Jacob was gone Paul covered his face with his hands. The second he imprinted on Stasia he felt how much she was hurting, how sad she was, he could still feel it coursing through his body and it was only getting stronger. So he turned and walked down the hall the way Stasia had ran off, looking for her.<p> 


	2. If I Had Only Known

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Ok so here is the New Story I promised. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Stasia Miller lost her boyfriend tragically. She isolated herself from her friends, shutting them all away and promised never to date any other guy again, if she couldn't have the only guy she would ever love she didn't want anyone. When Paul imprints on her can he stop being a jerk and help her, knocking down the wall she built around her heart.**

****_Words in Italics are Pauls wolf thoughts, kind of like his wolf arguing with him.  
><em>

**The Song in this chapter is If I Had only Known by Reba McEntire**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Paul continued looking for Stasia sticking his head in various rooms and not finding her. He was about to give up when he saw the music room ahead and felt something pulling him there. He walked to the room and looked inside and saw Stasia standing in the room. He saw her rubbing her hands over her stomach and then pinching her stomach.

"Maybe I am fat," she said to herself as she pinched her stomach.

"No," Paul said.

Stasia let out a sigh and walked over to the piano in the room and started to play. Playing the piano and writing songs was how she dealt with the pain of losing Ethan, the only guy she would ever love.

Paul watched her as she played, getting lost in the music, she played very well but he had never heard the song before. Then she started to sing and she had the most beautiful voice he ever heard even if it was filled with sadness and she sounded lonely. He stayed and listened to the song.

**If I had only known  
>It was the last walk in the rain<br>I'd keep you out for hours in the storm  
>I would hold your hand<br>Like a life line to my heart  
>Underneath the thunder we'd be warm<br>If I had only known  
>It was our last walk in the rain<strong>

**If I had only known**  
><strong>I'd never hear your voice again<strong>  
><strong>I'd memorize each thing you ever said<strong>  
><strong>And on those lonely nights<strong>  
><strong>I could think of them once more<strong>  
><strong>Keep your words alive inside my head<strong>  
><strong>If I had only know<strong>  
><strong>I'd never hear your voice again<strong>

**You were the treasure in my hand**  
><strong>You were the one who always stood beside me<strong>  
><strong>So unaware I foolishly believed<strong>  
><strong>That you would always be there<strong>  
><strong>But then there came a day<strong>  
><strong>And I turned my head and you slipped away<strong>

**If I had only known**  
><strong>It was my last night by your side<strong>  
><strong>I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn<strong>  
><strong>And when you'd smile at me<strong>  
><strong>I would look into your eyes<strong>  
><strong>And make sure you knew my love<strong>  
><strong>For you goes on and on<strong>  
><strong>If I had only known<strong>  
><strong>If I had only known<strong>  
><strong>The love I would've shown<strong>  
><strong>If I had only known<strong>

When she finished the song Paul saw her wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Ethan," he heard her whisper. Paul closed his eyes and shook his head, he wasn't right for this girl, he knew that and he turned and walked away breaking into a run when he got outside and he didn't stop until he reached Sam's.

* * *

><p>When he reached Sam's he walked in and saw all the other guys were there.<p>

"What's going on?" Sam asked and Paul looked over at Jacob and he shook his head letting Paul know he hadn't said anything.

"I imprinted," he said.

"On who?" Quil asked.

"Anastasia," Paul answered.

"Anastasia?" Jared asked.

"Stasia," Paul told them, "Anastasia is just her full name. But I imprinted on Stasia."

"Oh no," Embry said and looked at Paul. "What did you do?"

"I may have asked her out, she may have turned me down," Paul said. "Its not like I want her anyway, she doesn't want a boyfriend or even a friend," Paul told them. "Plus she's broken." he added meanly.

"Paul," Sam said. "Its your job now to be whatever she needs." he told him. "To protect her, keep her safe."

"I have no problem protecting her and keeping her safe Sam," he said. "But I'm not going to stop doing what I want and living my life for some girl who doesn't want me and never will."

"She was picked as your imprint for a reason," Sam told him.

"Well someone got it all wrong, the last thing I need is an imprint," he said and walked back out of the house.

* * *

><p>Sam let out a sigh and looked at the guys.<p>

"So who wants to tell me about Anastasia?" Sam asked.

"Well first of all she goes by Stasia," Jacob told him.

"Ok."

"She doesn't date anyone and she doesn't seem to have any friends," Embry told him.

"You remember last year the guy and his girlfriend that got shot coming back from Forks to here?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Ethan," Embry told him. "Stasia was Ethan's girlfriend and she hasn't dated any guy since she lost him."

"Oh," Sam said. "So Paul is just being Paul."

"Yeah I think we all knew he would take the imprinting the worst, he likes sleeping around with all the girls he can to much to just settle for the one girl that's perfect for him." Jared said.

"Do you guys know anything else about her?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not really, she mainly keeps to herself," Quil told him.

"Do you guys have any classes with her?" Sam asked.

"I have a couple of classes with her," Kim said.

"Me to," Embry said. "But she's not going to talk to us, I've tried, its almost as if she doesn't want friends."

"She lost the guy she loved," Emily said softly. "He was most likely the first guy she loved, her first everything," she added. "Its just going to take time and you guys can't stop trying, that's probably what happened with her old friends they just got tired of trying to reach her." Emily sighed. "But she's one of us now."

"Emily's right," Sam told them. "Just keep trying ok."

"Ok," Embry said and everyone else nodded.

"What about Paul?"

"Well he's going to have to come around on his own, I can't force him to accept the imprint or spend time with her but soon it will be hard for him to ignore."

* * *

><p>When Paul left Sam's he went home.<p>

"Anastasia," he said to himself. "Just my luck I would imprint on the one girl who didn't want me." he said and sat on the couch. "Who doesn't even want a boyfriend or a life." sighed frustrated. He had no idea why a girl as beautiful as Stasia would voluntarily stay single. Paul was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He got up and walked over and opened it.

"Hey Paul," the girl at the door said. Paul let his eyes travel over her body, starting at her toned legs and traveling to her flat stomach, average breasts and finally settling on her eyes. "You up for a bit of fun?" she asked smiling and running her fingers across his chest. Paul smirked.

"Always Deana," he said and pulled her inside and shut the door immediately and pressed her against it as he kissed her lips. He felt her wrapping her arms around him but as he kissed her he felt nothing like he normally did because thoughts of Stasia were in his head, his stupid wolf wanted Stasia and was arguing with him. He was kissing a beautiful, sexy girl….

"_Not as beautiful or sexy as our Anastasia," his wolf argued._

And he was feeling nothing, nothing was happening with this girl.

"_She's not Anastasia," the wolf argued._

Paul pulled away and looked at her, yes Deana was beautiful.

"_Not like Anastasia." his wolf argued. "No girl is as beautiful or perfect as Anastasia." he said. "Especially this slut."_

"Stupid wolf ruining my life," Paul thought to himself and kissed her again but still felt nothing.

"_Anastasia," his wolf yelled._

"Damn it," Paul cursed. "I can't do this right now," Paul told the girl. "You need to leave now," he said.

"Paul Lahote is turning down sex are you sick or something?" she asked.

"Its something and its none of your damn business, just leave and don't come back," Paul told her and walked away. She looked at him and opened the door storming past Jared as she left.

* * *

><p>When Jared left Sam's he walked Kim home and then decided to go to Paul's. When Jared walked up to Paul's door he saw the door open and a girl walk out and she was obviously upset, she stormed by Jared and got in her car and sped off. Jared shook his head and walked inside.<p>

"Paul!" he yelled and Paul walked in the room from the kitchen, eating an apple.

"What?" he asked.

"You just imprinted today, a few hours ago and you fucked another girl," Jared said and shook his head.

"We didn't do anything," Paul told him. "I couldn't," he said. "I imprinted on this girl a few hours ago and she's ruined everything," he said. "I can't even sleep with another girl because of her, she's in my brain, my stupid wolf wants her and I tried not to think about her but I can feel how sad she is and lonely and depressed."

"Paul, you're the one who is going to help her, She is your imprint for a reason," Jared told him.

"I don't know why, she's no fun and…"

"If you say broken I might punch you," Jared told him.

"So what's Sam going to do then order me to be nice to her," Paul said and rolled his eyes as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"No Sam's not going to order you to be nice to her or spend time with her because eventually you'll want to spend time with her, it will hurt to much to not be around her."

"Well maybe I'll be different, maybe I'm stronger than you and Sam," he said stubbornly

"Yeah because since you imprinted fucking other girls is easy for you," Jared said.

"It was just one time and I can fuck any girl I want anytime I want." Paul fumed.

"We'll see," Jared said. "But it would just be a lot easier if you would just not be so stubborn about things."

"I don't want this and I don't want her," he said.

"You did when you asked her out this afternoon," Jared smirked.

"Well she doesn't want me or anyone so what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep trying," Jared told him.

"Jared, you know me, I'm impatient and I have a bad temper," he told him. "I am so not good for her, not the right guy for her," he added. "Jake or Embry would have been a lot better for her than me."

"Well you were picked for her for a reason," Jared told him. "Talk to her without getting pissed off because she rejects you because she's going to tell you no a lot more before you finally get a yes for anything from her."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll be hurting both of you," Jared sighed. "You know what happened when Sam and Emily tried to fight it and ignore it, Emily ended up scarred and Sam is reminded of it every time he looks at her, you know how guilty he feels even now."

"I know," Paul whispered. "But I would never do that."

"I bet Sam thought the same thing Paul," Jared pointed out and Paul let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Find out what she likes, what she doesn't like," Jared said. "Become an acquaintance, then a friend, then a best friend and then maybe a boyfriend." he told him.

"That could take….months!"

"Yes it could," Jared told him. "If you continue to be an ass." he added. "You just have to talk to her, what does she like to do, is she good at anything."

"She can play the piano and she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Paul told him.

"How do you know that?"

"Well after she ran off I followed her, I found her in the music room," he sighed and stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. "She started playing this song, I had never heard," he said as he rested his palm against the wall and continued to look out the window. "Then she started singing and it was beautiful and sad, she must have written the song about Ethan." he added and turned to Jared.

"Maybe writing songs and playing music is how she deals with everything."

"Or maybe she hasn't really dealt with it and that's why she's so withdrawn and lonely, maybe she doesn't want to let go." Paul told him.

"Maybe."

"She's still in love with this Ethan guy and she's always going to be and how can I compete with that?" he asked and ran his hands through his hair and turned back to look out the window. "I can't compete with the ghost of the guy she's in love with."

"You don't have to compete," Jared told him and got up off the couch and walked over to him. "You just have to be what she needs, just Paul with a little less anger and I know that's asking a lot but you have to see that fighting it isn't going to help either one of you."

"Whatever."

"You know if you're not going to be there and look out for her, we are," Jared told him. "She's an imprint now and even if you don't want her, it doesn't mean we're going shut her out."

"But she's my imprint!" Paul exclaimed.

"Then treat her like she is Paul." Jared told him and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Jared left Paul stood there looking out the window for about five minutes. Imprinting sucked, he had no doubt in his mind that if he did try being with another girl it would end up like it did earlier with Deana. His stupid wolf would want Stasia and she would be all he could think about.<p>

"I can't even fuck girls now because of this stupid imprint," Paul growled and walked into the kitchen. "All for a girl I don't want." he added and opened the refrigerator and grabbed something to eat and stuck it in the microwave and heated it up.

"Yes Anastasia is beautiful, I definitely can't argue with that but I don't want her and she doesn't want me," Paul said to himself. "I don't care what Jared says, I can fight this."

The microwave beeped signaling his food was done and he grabbed it and took it to the table and sat down and started to eat.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul woke up and dressed for school. He knew he would see Stasia, his stupid wolf was practically jumping with joy over the fact that he would get to see her. Well his wolf may be happy about it but he wasn't.<p>

When Paul got to school he met up with the rest of the guys before heading off to class. He was still talking and joking with the guys when Stasia walked down the hall. Paul knew the moment she walked in the building of course it was like he had some sort of Stasia GPS, he could find her anywhere. He could feel her sadness, her loneliness and as she moved closer to them, stopping at her locker. Paul tried to resist turning to look at her but after fighting it a few minutes he turned and saw her opening her locker and getting books out and then closing it. Paul saw her turn and look over at him and their eyes met and he saw her eyes widen in surprise as she placed her hand against her stomach and turned and walked off. Paul looked away.

"_Stupid jackass," his wolf yelled at him. "How could you call her fat when you know you love her curves?" _

"Paul," Jacob said. "You coming to class?"

"Yeah I'm right behind you," Paul said and they walked away.

* * *

><p>Stasia walked in the school that morning and headed towards her locker. She grabbed some books out of it and closed it. As she closed her locker she felt eyes on her and an urge to look in the direction of whoever was looking at her. She turned and found herself looking into the eyes of Paul Lahote. Her eyes widened in surprise and she placed her hand against her stomach remembering what Paul said to her yesterday<em>. <em>**"I don't date fat girls anyway, you're to fat for me,"**Stasia looked away and turned around and walked off, leaving Paul staring after her.

When Stasia got to her class she took her seat and got her book and notebook out for class. A few seconds later someone sat behind her and she heard them say her name.

"Stasia." Stasia turned around and found herself looking at a pretty girl with tanned skin, long dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yeah."

"I'm Kim, I don't know if we've ever officially met."

"No we haven't," Stasia said. "But I know who you are, you're dating Jared right?"

"Right." Kim said. "So I was wondering if you would consider eating lunch with us today."

"No thanks Kim," she said softly and turned back around.

"Well if you don't want to join us, I can join you," she said. "Better than eating alone."

"What about Jared?" Stasia asked.

"I think he'll survive one lunch without me," Kim told her and gave her a smile.

* * *

><p>At lunch Stasia took her normal seat at her normal table at lunch with her food, but today she was eating a small salad and piece of fruit instead of her usual, pizza or chicken fingers or whatever the cafeteria was serving.<p>

Kim found Jared before walking into the cafeteria for lunch.

"Hey, I'm going to sit with Stasia today ok," she said. "She's not going to sit with us yet and maybe she'll talk to me if its just us or maybe not but I'm going to try."

"Ok," he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

* * *

><p>Stasia had only been sitting down a few minutes when Kim walked over.<p>

"Hey," Kim said cheerfully. "So can I sit?" Stasia looked up at her shocked. Clearly she didn't believe Kim would actually sit with her.

"Sure," she said and Stasia looked at her tray of chicken fingers, mashed potatoes, a roll and soda. It looked so much better than her small salad, fruit and water."

"You're not eating very much," Kim said as she took a bite of her chicken finger.

"Well I could stand to loose a few pounds," Stasia said softly and took a bite of her salad.

"Why would you think that?" Kim asked surprised. "There's nothing wrong with your weight, you're not fat Stasia," she told her. "I kind of wish I had your curves."

"No you don't," she sighed and took another bite of salad and sip of water.

"Well you're still not fat, I mean your stomach is flat I can see that." she said and Stasia shook her head. "Well who told you that you were fat then?"

"It doesn't matter," she sighed.

"Stasia." Kim said. "Who said you were fat?"

"Paul did," she told her.

"Paul Lahote," Kim said shocked.

"That's the only Paul I know," Stasia sighed and pushed her salad away.

"That makes no sense, I don't know why Paul would….." Kim began and then looked at Stasia. "Tell me what happened."

"It was yesterday, he asked me out and I told him no and he was a little upset about me turning him down," she sighed. "He said he never wanted to go out with me anyway and that he didn't date fat girls, he said I was to fat for him," she whispered.

"Damn it Paul!" Kim said upset and she turned around and found the table her gaze zeroing in on Paul. Paul looked up and he saw Kim was glaring at him and looked pissed and he gulped.

"Shit," he whispered.

* * *

><p>All the guys sat down at their usual table for lunch and stared to eat.<p>

"Where's Kim?" Jacob asked Jared when he saw she wasn't there.

"She said she was going to eat with Stasia," Jared said and the guys turned to look. Paul turned his gaze to the table and saw Kim was definitely sitting with Stasia

"She might have more luck than any of us," Embry said.

"But Anastasia is my imprint!" Paul argued. "None of you should interfere."

"Well you're choosing to ignore the imprint and act like an ass, so you leave us no other choice," Jacob told him. "Unless your going to step up and do what you're supposed to."

"Nope," Paul replied stubbornly and picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. The next time he looked up he saw Kim was glaring at him angrily and she looked pissed off. He gulped as Jared looked over at the table and saw Kim's angry glare directed at Paul.

"Shit," he heard Paul whisper.

"What the hell did you do Paul?" Jared asked. "That has Kim so pissed."

"I don't know," he said.

"But I bet we're going to find out," Quil said as they saw Stasia leave and then Kim get up and walk towards their table.

* * *

><p>"Stasia," Kim said softly.<p>

"I'm fine, I'm actually going to leave lunch early and go to the music room, thanks for sitting with me," she told her and took her tray of barley eaten food and walked away. Kim sighed and got up and walked over to the table. Kim stopped beside Paul and grabbed Quil's empty tray of food and popped Paul in the back of the head with it.

"Kim, what the hell!" Paul exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Paul?" she asked angrily as she hit him again with the tray.

"Kim," Paul said and she hit him with the tray again.

"Just because she rejected you and said she didn't want to go out with you was no reason for you to say what you did to her."

"What did he say?" Embry asked and Kim hit Paul again with the tray.

"Will somebody get that damn tray away from her," Paul demanded.

"Kimi, calm down a little ok and tell us what Stasia said," Jared said and took her hand in his and pulled her over to him and into his lap, taking the tray out of her hand. "Tell us what she said."

"He told her she was fat and that he never wanted to go out with her anyway, that he didn't date fat girls," Kim said angrily.

"Seriously?" Quil asked shocked.

"That's what Stasia said," Kim said. "Why would you do that Paul?" Kim asked.

"I…well I…."

"Because he thinks he can fight the imprint," Jared said.

"Seriously Paul?" Embry asked. "You saw what happened when Sam and Emily tried to fight it and lets just be honest, your temper is a lot worse than Sam's."

"I won't hurt her," Paul told him.

"You already have Paul," Kim told him. "She barely ate today." she informed him.

"Because Paul called her fat yesterday," Jacob said and glared at him. "You know you don't think she's fat." he added. "You're just pissed because she told you no and decided to hurt her, intentionally." he growled.

"You can't at least try to be nice to her?" Quil asked.

"I don't do nice," he informed him.

"Well you at least need try and tolerate her and be around her," Jared told him. "Because your wolf isn't going to leave you alone or rest until you do." he said. "You can try and fight it but you won't win, unless you consider causing both of you pain winning." he added. "And I think she's in enough pain without you adding to it."

"She doesn't want me," Paul told them. "So I don't know why I should even bother, she's still holding onto Ethan and I don't want her anyway." he added and stood up grabbing his tray.

"She said she was going to the music room Paul," Kim told him.

"I don't care," Paul snapped and walked away.


	3. Hurt

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**The song in this chapter is Hurt by Christina Aguilera**

_words in italics is Paul's wolf arguing with him, what his wolf thinks._

**Please Review.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

When Paul left the cafeteria he really had no intention of going to the music room to see Stasia but that's where his feet led him or should he say his stupid wolf led him to. When he got to the music room he peeked in and saw she was once again sitting at the piano. She wasn't playing or anything yet she was just sitting there staring at the keys.

"_Go talk to her," his wolf urged_

"No," Paul told him.

"_You need to go talk to her," his wolf urged again._

"No I don't," Paul stubbornly argued. "She's fine on her own." he said.

"_Jackass," his wolf cursed._

"Shut up," Paul told his wolf as he heard Stasia start playing the piano and then like last time her beautiful voice filled the room. It once again was filled with sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face<br>You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
>If only I knew what I know today<strong>

**I would hold you in my arms**  
><strong>I would take the pain away<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for all you've done<strong>  
><strong>Forgive all your mistakes<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do<strong>  
><strong>To hear your voice again<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there<strong>

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
><strong>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<strong>

* * *

><p>Paul was listening to Stasia sing and was so lost in her voice he didn't hear Kim walk up behind him.<p>

"Paul," Kim said. "Paul," she said and touched his arm and he jumped and spun around.

"Damn it Kim," he said.

"Sorry," she smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Anastasia is in there," he said. "Listen to her," he said and Kim stood with Paul as Stasia continued to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit<br>Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
>You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this<strong>

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**  
><strong>Would you help me understand?<strong>  
><strong>Are you looking down upon me?<strong>  
><strong>Are you proud of who I am?<strong>  
><strong>There's nothing I wouldn't do<strong>  
><strong>To have just one more chance<strong>  
><strong>To look into your eyes and see you looking back<strong>

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
><strong>And I've hurt myself<strong>  
><strong>If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that<strong>  
><strong>I've missed you since you've been away<strong>

**Oh, it's dangerous**  
><strong>It's so out of line to try to turn back time<strong>

**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**  
><strong>And I've hurt myself<strong>

**By hurting you**

* * *

><p>"Oh wow," Kim said and Paul turned and saw her wiping a tear that ran down her cheek.<p>

"Kim," Paul said.

"Its obvious she's hurt enough already," Kim told him. "How could you purposely hurt her more," she said sadly and walked away. Paul turned back and saw Stasia had finished and was walking towards the door, she was almost to the door. Paul went to walk in front of the door just as Stasia walked out and they ran into each other. Stasia fell back and hit the floor.

"Ow," she said. "Damn," she said and looked up to see what she had ran into because it felt like a brick wall, but she saw Paul was standing there.

"Paul," she said.

"What?" he asked. "You're the one that ran into me," he snapped and walked away, leaving her on the ground.

"Jerk," Stasia said to herself and she saw Paul turn around and glare at her as if he heard her and she shook her head and stood up and grabbed her bag and walked down the hall.

When Paul walked away his wolf began arguing with him again.

"_I don't believe you just left her there," the wolf said._

"She walked into me," Paul silently argued.

"_So, you didn't have to leave her there on the ground, you could have at least offered to help her up."_

"She doesn't want me, or my help."

"_How do you know she doesn't want our help when you've never offered."_

"I just know, now shut up and let me get some peace."

"_Anastasia is our imprint and she needs our help."_

"So."

"_You know you want her just as much as I do, you just don't want to be patient."_

"And you won't let me fuck other girls," Paul snapped silently at his wolf.

"_You don't need other girls just Anastasia," his wolf said smugly._

"Asshole."

"_Stubborn Jackass."_

* * *

><p>Paul walked in his next class and took his seat. A few minutes later he saw Stasia walk in and he glanced over at her as she walked across the room to her seat. He looked over at her as she sat down. Stasia let out a sigh and turned and saw Paul looking at her and quickly turned away from him.<p>

"_You could go sit in that empty seat in front of her," his wolf urged._

"Not going to happen." Paul silently told his wolf.

"_It would put us closer to her," his wolf said. "You know deep down you want that as much as I do."_

"No I don't," Paul argued stubbornly.

"_Yeah you do," his wolf argued. "Get up and go over there." his wolf demanded._

Paul let out a frustrated sigh but after a few more seconds he walked over and sat in the seat in front of Stasia. He heard Stasia let out a gasp.

"_Talk to her dummy,"_

Paul turned around.

"Hello Anastasia," he said.

"H…H…Hi Paul," she stuttered.

"_Great job, she's scared of you."_ his wolf said. _"Apologize for making her fall earlier."_

"I don't apologize," he said silently.

"_You do now,"_

"Anastasia, are you ok?" he asked. "You're not hurt from your fall are you?"

"Do you really care?" she asked

"_Yes," his wolf howled._

"Not really," Paul said smugly.

"Then why did you ask," she said softly.

"I don't know," he shrugged and she shook her head and looked down away from him.

"_Do something, look how sad she is," his wolf said._

"Anastasia," he said. "I should have at least helped you up."

"Whatever," she said but wouldn't look up to meet his eyes. Paul let out a sigh and turned around to get ready for class.

* * *

><p>After school Stasia made her way home alone. She would go home do her homework, eat dinner with her parents and then go to bed soon after and start the whole day over again tomorrow. Stasia thought things were supposed to get easier as time went by but it just seemed to get more difficult everyday. Not to mention tomorrow would be one year since Ethan died, one year since she lost the only guy she could ever love and would ever love. Stasia wiped a tear that ran down her cheek, she knew she would always miss Ethan, she still loved him even though she couldn't be with him anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Stasia woke up, took a shower and dressed in dark skinny jeans and a black top. She was sure she was the only one besides Ethan's parents who would remember what today was. Stasia didn't even bother with breakfast she wasn't that hungry anyway.<p>

Paul had arrived at school with Jared today. He had been feeling a slight pain all day in his chest and sadness, he knew it was coming from Stasia but he hadn't said anything to anyone yet. When the two of them walked inside Jared ran off to meet Kim by her locker while Paul headed to meet Jacob, Embry and Quil.

"Hey," Paul said when he walked over to them.

"Paul," Quil said.

"You given any more thought into being a little less of a jerk to Stasia?" Jacob asked.

"Not really," Paul told them and he turned to look down the hall.

"Paul, acting like this isn't going to help you or her," Embry told him. "Just get over yourself," he added and Paul opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and placed his hand over his chest.

"Anastasia's here," he said. "And she's a lot more sad and upset today," he added as he rubbed his hand over his chest.

"Maybe you should try to help her instead of being a jerk," Quil suggested and Paul shrugged and walked off.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked into the class he had with Stasia he walked across the room and sat in the seat in front of the one she always sat in like he did before and waited for her to walk in. When Stasia walked in she saw Paul sitting in the seat in front of hers and shook her head, she was so not in the mood to deal with him today. She saw Paul look over as if he sensed she walked in.<p>

Paul knew the moment Stasia walked in the room. He looked over at her, he could tell that she felt horrible. That there was more to just missing Ethan today. He watched her as she walked towards him and then right passed him and slid into her seat behind him.

"_Ask her if she's ok?" His wolf again_

"No." Paul silently argued.

"_It can't hurt to ask,"_

"Yeah it can."

"_Just ask her!" the wolf demanded._

Paul turned around in his seat.

"Anastasia are you ok?" Paul asked quietly.

"You don't really care," Stasia told him.

"_Tell her you do," his wolf said._

"Shut up and let me handle this or I'll never talk to her again," Paul silently told his wolf.

"_Asshole." his wolf growled._

"Anastasia," Paul said. "You may not believe it but I do care."

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"Anastasia," Paul said. "Just….are you really ok?"

"Fine," she told him but he didn't believe her.

"I don't believe you," he said softly. "But you don't have to tell me anything." he said as the teacher walked in the room.

"Its been a year today," she whispered as Paul turned around and Paul turned back around and glanced at her.

"The first year's always the hardest," he said and turned back around.

* * *

><p>After school Stasia made her way to the small cemetery Ethan was buried in. She walked over and knelt in front of his grave.<p>

"Ethan," she whispered. "Things have been so hard for me since you left," she said as tears filled her eyes. "I thought things were supposed to get easier with time, that's what people told me anyway." she said and wiped tears that ran down her cheek. "But it hasn't gotten any easier, its only gotten more difficult for me," she confessed. "Maybe there is something wrong with me, maybe that's why I'm just not able to let go." she sobbed. "Or maybe I just don't want to let go of you because I'm so afraid I'll start to forget you. The way you smile, the way you smelled; like rain," she said. "The way your hand felt in mine," she sighed. "I just don't want to forget you." she cried. "I still love you Ethan so much," she sobbed and laid down on the ground and continued to cry. She didn't even notice that the sky had clouded over and rain was pouring down over her body.

* * *

><p>After school Paul went to the cemetery to visit his parents. Everything with Stasia had brought back memories of his parents. They had died about three years ago, he was fourteen. His dad had a heart attack one day on the way home from work and crashed his car into a tree, he died on the way to the hospital from the heart attack. A few months later they found out his mom had cancer and it was to progressed for any treatments to work and she passed away. Paul had lost both of his parents in a few months. He knew if his mom was still here she could help him out with the issue with Stasia. It was going to be difficult for both of them, she was never going to trust him or want him and he could deny it all he wanted, say he didn't want her, but he truth was he did want her.<p>

"I just have no idea how to deal with a girl like Anastasia, so sad, lonely and holding onto a past love I can never compete with." he said. "I don't have anything and Ethan's family was one of the families here that had money. She's used to a guy that can take her places and spend money on her and I can't do that." he sighed. "Plus I don't think she wants to let go of Ethan." he sighed and shook his head as he felt himself get even sadder suddenly, an almost overwhelming sadness, he knew Stasia must be here.

"Anastasia's here." he said to himself. "She said its been a year today," he added and he started walking in the direction his instincts took him as rain started to pour down.

Paul finally found Stasia a few minutes later by Ethan's grave and she was lying on the ground crying. Paul ran over to her.

"_No, Anastasia," his wolf howled_

"Anastasia," he said and touched her back. "Anastasia you have to get up, you're going to freeze or catch a cold if you don't." he told her.

"I don't care," he heard her mumble.

"_Get her up," his wolf demanded. _

"Damn it Anastasia," he growled. "Please don't do this," he told her but she didn't say anything.

"_Pick her up and get her away from here before she really does get sick." his wolf demanded._

Paul sighed and picked her up and he felt her head hit his chest, he saw her bag on the ground and grabbed it. He knew she was cold because she was shaking so he ran to his house as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked in his house he dropped her bag by the couch and laid her down on the couch.<p>

"Anastasia," he said softly. "I'll get you something dry to put on." he told her and went to his bedroom. He returned a few seconds later with a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

"Anastasia," he whispered. "Go change out of your wet clothes ok," he said.

"Paul," Stasia whispered.

"Yeah its me," he said softly. "Go change out of your wet clothes," he told her and she nodded and took the clothes Paul held out to her. "Just down the hall, bathroom is the only door on the left." he told her and she nodded and stood up and walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>When Stasia walked into the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was soaked and sticking to her face. Her clothes were soaked as well and clung to her body, no wonder she was freezing. Stasia quickly stripped off her clothes and put the ones Paul gave her on. She had to roll the waist and legs of the pants several times because they were so big. The t-shirt was huge on her as well, the sleeves of the short sleeved t-shirt hung past her elbows. Stasia finally walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room. She sat on the couch, Paul noticed she was still shaking a little.<p>

"Anastasia, are you still cold?" he asked and Stasia thought he sounded concerned and looked concerned as well.

"Yes," she admitted softly.

"I'll find you a blanket ok," he said.

"Alright," she agreed and Paul disappeared down the hall. He kept all the blankets in a closet in the extra bedroom, he didn't need blankets to keep warm since his body temperature was always 108 degrees. He grabbed a blanket out of the closet and brought it back to Stasia.

"Here," he said . "Do you want to lie down or anything?" he asked

"I'm ok," she said as Paul wrapped the blanket around her. "I should probably get home."

"Anastasia, its raining really hard outside," he told her. "I mean you can barely see two feet in front of you its raining so hard."

"But Paul I…"

"Do you need to call your mom so she knows you're ok?"

"Probably so," she said quietly.

"Ok," he said. "You have a cell phone?"

"Yes, in my bag," she told him. "Wherever that is."

"Right here," he said and grabbed it from the floor and handed to her. She opened it and pulled her phone out. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked. "So you can keep warm."

"Paul I…" she said.

"I'll be nice," he said. "I'll let your mom know you're ok, I'll bring you home later."

"Ok," she agreed and she dialed the number and handed Paul her phone.

"Why don't you lay down and rest, I'll go talk to your mom," he told her and she nodded and laid down on the couch as Paul walked into the kitchen.

"Stasia, honey are you ok?" her mom asked when he answered.

"Mrs. Miller," Paul said.

"Yes, who is this and why are you calling from my daughters phone?"

"Mrs. Miller Anastasia is fine," Paul assured her. "This is Paul Lahote, I go to school with her."

"Ok," she said. "I know who you are."

"I found Anastasia today at the cemetery visiting Ethan," Paul told her. "she told me its been a year today."

"Oh it has," her mom said softly. "I forgot."

"When I found her she was lying on the ground crying in the rain, I brought her to my house and she changed out of her clothes since hers were soaked and she's lying down on my couch with a blanket so she can get warm."

"But she is ok?" her mom asked.

"Yes she seems to be." he said. "I told her I would drive her home when the rain stopped or at least when it wasn't raining so hard."

"Ok Paul, let me talk to her first ok," she said.

"Of course," Paul said and he walked into the living room and over to the couch. He knelt down in front of her. "Anastasia, your mom wants to talk to you," Paul told her and handed her the cell phone.

"Mom,"

"Honey are you ok?' her mom asked.

"I'm ok my mom," Stasia said softly.

"This Paul guy you're with, you're ok with him right?"

"Yes mom," Stasia told her. "He's not going to do anything."

"Ok, be careful honey." her mom said. "Give your phone back to Paul."

"Ok." she whispered. "She wants to talk to you."

"Ok," Paul said and took her phone back and walked into the kitchen.

"Paul, you bring her home as soon as this storm passes."

"I will." he promised. "I'll take care of her Mrs. Miller, I won't let anything happen to her," he said. "I'll keep her safe."

"I actually believe you when you say that." she said.

"Good because I mean it, Mrs. Miller."

"Paul, you're taking care of my daughter call me Laurie," she told him.

"Ok," he said.

"Maybe you'll be the one that finally gets through to her," she said. "Someone needs to."

"The only thing I can do is try," he said. "I'll have her home as soon as I can get her there safely, I promise."

"Ok Paul." she said and the two of them hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>So how long do you think Paul's niceness will last? Review please.<strong>


	4. At Paul's House

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

_Words in Italics are Paul's wolf._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Paul walked back in the living room when he finished talking to Stasia's mom.

"Anastasia," he said. "I'm going to lay your phone right here on the floor by the couch."

"Ok, thank you," she whispered.

"Are you getting any warmer?" he asked.

"A little," she told him.

"_You should offer to keep her warm," his wolf suggested happily._

"No, she doesn't want me that close," Paul told his wolf.

"Do you need or want anything? Something to drink, a snack?" he asked her.

"I'm ok Paul," she told him.

"Have you eaten?" he asked concerned.

"You care?"

"_Yes," his wolf said. "Yes."_

"Yes," Paul said and he lifted her legs and sat on the couch and placed her legs on his lap.

"What did you eat for lunch?" he asked.

"Nothing I wasn't hungry," she told him.

"Breakfast?"

"Nothing I wasn't hungry."

"Dinner last night?"

"An apple and some crackers," she answered.

"Lunch yesterday?"

"A salad and fruit."

"But you didn't eat it did you?" he asked concerned.

"No," she sighed.

"_You called her fat and now she's not eating," Paul's wolf growled. "Way to go jackass."_

"Shut up," Paul silently told his wolf. "I'm handling it."

"Damn it Anastasia you have to eat, you can't survive if you don't eat," he told her. "You're going to hurt yourself." he told her.

"You're the one who said I was fat," she snapped.

"Damn it Anastasia, I didn't really mean that." he told her. "I was more pissed off you turned me down," he admitted. "You know I wouldn't have asked you out if I wasn't attracted to you right?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

"_Tell her she's not fat," his wolf told him. "Tell her."_

"Leave me alone," Paul told his wolf.

"_Tell her she's not fat. TELL HER!"_

"Anastasia, you know you're not fat right?" Paul asked and she didn't say anything. "Anastasia, sit up please," he said and she let out a sigh and did what he asked pulling the blanket tight around her. "You know you're not fat right?" he told her but she looked away. "Anastasia, look at me please," he said and she turned her head back to look at him. "You're not fat ok and starving yourself isn't going to help anything." he told her. "Now tell me what you want and if I don't have it I'll go get it,"

"In the storm?" she asked.

"If you really wanted something, yes."

"There's no need to go out in the storm Paul, believe it or not I'm not that picky."

"Ok so I'll go in the kitchen and find you something ok?"

"Ok Paul." she said and he got up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Paul walked into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator and cabinets for something for him and Stasia to snack on. After opening the refrigerator again he finally settled on a bag of pizza rolls. He arrange them on a plate and put them in the microwave and cooked them.<p>

A few minutes later Paul walked out of the kitchen carrying a full plate of pizza rolls.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked her.

"Just some water is fine Paul," she said and he sat the plate down and went into the kitchen and returned with two glasses of water and sat on the couch with her. He grabbed two pizza rolls and popped them in his mouth.

"Eat Anastasia," he told her and pointed to the plate. Stasia sighed and reached for a pizza roll and started to nibble on it. "Anastasia, more than just a nibble and more than just one ok."

"Whatever," she sighed and finished the pizza roll and grabbed another one. Paul smiled as he took another one off the plate.

"So can you believe its still pouring down rain?" Paul asked. "I'll take you home when you get ready since it doesn't seem like is going to stop raining anytime soon"

"Ok," she said. "Why are you being nice today?" she asked.

"_Tell her its because you like her," his wolf said._

"Back off," Paul silently told his wolf.

"Maybe I'm in a good mood," he told her.

"That doesn't happen often," she said.

"No, guess not." he said.

"So why were you at the cemetery today? You weren't following me were you"

"No, Anastasia." he said. "I was visiting to." he told her.

"Oh," she whispered.

"My parents," he told her.

"Oh," she whispered.

"I know its not the same Anastasia," he told her. "But I know what its like to loose people you love."

"How long ago?" she asked.

"Three years, my dad had a heart attack driving one day and my mom had cancer and by the time they found it they couldn't do anything about it."

"That must have been horrible for you," Stasia whispered.

"Yeah it was, they died just four months apart."

"Oh wow, you didn't even fully have time to deal with loosing your dad and you lost your mom."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I still miss them everyday of course but it does get easier to move on and you do start to live your life again Anastasia."

"I do live my life."

"I mean going out and doing things, having fun with your friends."

"I think you know I don't really have friends," she told him.

"Why?"

"I pushed them all away after Ethan died," she told him.

"_Tell her you'll be her friend," his wolf said. _Paul fought back a growl.

"I can be your friend Anastasia," he told her and she looked shocked.

"But you don't want to be my friend," she said.

"Anastasia…."

"And tomorrow you'll probably go back to being mean to me," she said.

"_No," his wolf howled. "tell her you won't."_

"I won't," Paul told her. "Not intentionally."

"If you say so," Stasia sighed and grabbed another pizza roll off the plate.

"So the storm doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon," Paul told her as they both grabbed another pizza roll off the plate.

"No it doesn't."

"Do you want me to go ahead and take you home," he asked. "Or you can stay for dinner and then I'll take you home."

"It doesn't matter Paul." she sighed.

"Why don't you just stay for dinner and then I'll take you home," he suggested.

"What are you having?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Can you cook?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"I'm not a good cook," he said. "I try but it always ends up burned or something." he told her and she smiled.

"That sucks."

"Yeah," he sighed. "So I usually just buy things that are already done and just have to be heated up. "You know lasagna's, burrito's, anything in a box."

"Oh," she said. "So what are you having tonight?"

"Well if you want to stay we'll have whatever you like."

"What do you have?"

"Lasagna, pizza, chicken pot pie, cheese ravioli." he said. "Stuff for sandwiches, soup, chili."

"Cheese ravioli sounds good," she told him and he smiled.

"Ok, then that's what we'll have."

"Ok, it takes about an hour to cook so I'll go put it in the oven and we'll eat and then I'll get you home."

"Ok." she whispered and Paul stood up and took the empty plate and went to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Paul walked into the kitchen and put the plate in the sink and took the cheese ravioli from the freezer and took it out of the box.<p>

"_Don't start being mean to her again," his wolf told him. "You're doing a good job now."_

"She still doesn't want to be my friend, she doesn't want any friends." Paul silently told his wolf.

"_But she's still here isn't she, she hasn't demanded you take her home."_

"Because its raining." Paul said.

"_Don't be a jerk," his wolf told him. "Be nice."_

"I'm not nice, nor am I right for her," Paul told his wolf as he slid the Ravioli in the oven.

"_She's our imprint and that means we're perfect for each other," his wolf told him. "You just need to be patient and take your time with her, don't push."_

"Just shut up and leave me alone, I'll do what I want." he told him and walked back in the other room.

* * *

><p>When Paul went into the kitchen Stasia got off the couch and walked around his living room. Which was surprisingly clean for a guys place. She wondered if he lived by himself. She saw he had pictures in frames on the table behind the couch. She picked one up and saw it was of a couple. The man looked like an older version of Paul and the woman was beautiful. She had dark hair that hung in curls and bright brown eyes that seemed to sparkle and perfectly, flawless skin. They looked happy together, she knew they had to be Paul's parents. When Paul walked in the living room that's how he found her. He walked over to stand beside her.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Paul asked and she showed him the picture and he took it and smiled. "My parents." he said.

"I thought so," she said. "You look like your dad," she told him and he smiled. "Your mom was really pretty."

"Thanks," he said and set it back on the table.

"They seemed happy."

"They were," Paul told her. "And they're together now." he told her. "They left me alone."

"You have friends," she told him.

"Yes I do and so could you Anastasia if you want them," he told her and she shook her head. "But you don't do you," he added upset.

"Paul…"

"_Be nice," his wolf warned him._

"Because friends can help you move on but it doesn't seem like you want to move on Anastasia."

"You really believe that?" she asked quietly.

"_No," his wolf howled._

"Yes," Paul growled and Stasia took a step back.

"_You're scaring her." the wolf said. "Calm down."_

"You could move on Anastasia, you just don't want to let go," he told her. "But eventually you have to let go a little bit because you can't hold on forever." he told her. "Anastasia…" he said but didn't say anything else because he heard her sniffles, he had made her cry….again.

"_You made her cry again," his wolf yelled at him. "Apologize!"_

"No way," Paul told his wolf.

"Anastasia," Paul said. "Letting go and moving on doesn't mean forgetting about him, because that won't happen. You'll always remember him but you can't just hold on and refuse to let go, its not good for you."

"I'll decide what is and isn't good for me," she told him. "And its definitely not someone like you," she told him and wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek.

"_Don't do it," his wolf said._

"You're right Anastasia I'm not good for anyone its why I don't commit to anyone." he told her. "I'm mean, moody, impatient, bad tempered, and hot headed."

"_You forgot a huge jackass that likes to make girls cry, girls that are perfect for you," his wolf said and Paul growled at him._

"I'm just going home," she told him and turned to walk to the door.

"_Don't let her go," his wolf said. _Paul just stood there and watched her walk away. _"Stop her." his wolf said. _Stasia's hand touched the doorknob and turned it and opened the door. _"Stop her now!" his wolf demanded. _Paul let out a defeated sigh and soft growl. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and pushed the door closed with his other hand.

"Anastasia, no," Paul said and pulled her away from the door and shut it. Then he walked her into the kitchen and pulled a chair out. "Sit down," he said and pushed her into the chair. "You're going to eat dinner and then I'll take you home like I said I would."

"I'm not hungry," Stasia told him.

"You have to eat," he said. "Its almost done."

"Fine I'll eat and then I want to go home."

"That's fine with me," he told her and pulled the food out of the oven and sat it on the counter. Paul got two plates and put some on a plate and grabbed a fork and sat it in front of Stasia.

"Eat." he told her and grabbed his plate and joined her at the table.

* * *

><p>After eating Stasia got up from the table and went to the living room and grabbed her bag. Paul took the last bite of his food and got up from the table. He walked into the living room and saw her grabbing her bag putting it over her shoulder and then grabbed her cell phone from the floor. She turned around and saw Paul watching her.<p>

"I guess you're ready to go home," he said.

"Yes," Stasia said.

"_Don't let her go," his wolf said._

"I can't make her stay," Paul told his wolf.

"Ok, I'll take you home Anastasia," Paul told her.

"Let's go then," she said and walked over to the door.

"_If you were nicer she might want to stay longer," his wolf told him._

"You're really getting on my nerves," Paul told his wolf. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Stasia told him.

"What?" he asked. Did he say that out loud?

"You told me to shut up, I didn't say anything Paul," she told him. "Just take me home since I'm obviously getting on your nerves."

"Anastasia," Paul said.

"What?" she snapped and glared up at him.

"Ok, lets go," he said and Stasia opened the door and stepped outside. Paul followed her, the rain soaking both of them as they walked to his truck. Stasia opened the door and got inside the truck and closed the door behind her. Paul slid behind the wheel and looked over at Stasia.

"Anastasia," he said.

"Just take me home Paul," she told him and he started the truck and drove off.

"So where exactly do you live Anastasia."

"The blue house with the white trim," she told him, she knew he'd know where it was since it was the only blue house in La Push.

"I know where that's at," he said and drove towards her house.

"_You should say something to her," His wolf said._

"There's nothing to say," Paul argued with his wolf.

"_Anything is better than nothing," his wolf said._

"Not all the time," Paul told his wolf.

"_Ask her to sit with you at lunch tomorrow," his wolf suggested._

"Kim and Embry asked her and she said no," he told his wolf. "She's not going to say yes to me."

"_Just ask!" the wolf demanded_

"Don't be so pushy," Paul told his wolf.

"_Ask her."_

"Anastasia would you like to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Paul who is us?"

"Me and my friends," he told her.

"No Paul," she whispered.

"Ok," he replied. "Told you," Paul told his wolf

"_Worth a shot," his wolf said._

* * *

><p>Paul and Stasia rode the next few seconds in silence.<p>

"_Offer to sit with her at lunch," his wolf suggested._

"She doesn't want me there," Paul told his wolf.

"_Just offer," his wolf told him._

"Anastasia if you don't want to sit with us, I can sit with you at lunch," he told her.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Anastasia."

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't eat lunch together because you never do anything but insult me whenever we see each other because I don't want to date you." she said. "I mean you haven't been able to go fifteen minutes without saying something mean to me," he told him and Paul could tell she was upset. "So I don't know why in the hell you would think I would want to sit with you or have you sit with me at lunch Paul." she told him. "I'd rather be alone than be insulted all the time."

"I'm not a nice guy Anastasia," he said. "Everyone knows that."

"_You could be a nice guy if you tried," his wolf told him._

"Don't start," Paul told his wolf.

"Yeah you're not a nice guy but yet every girl in school is willing to throw herself at your feet and lay in bed with you, I don't get it." Stasia told him. "I mean yeah you're attractive but so are a lot of guys, so are all your friends," she went on. "But you're the one all the girls want."

"Not all the girls Anastasia," he told her and glanced over at her. "You don't."

"Yeah you're right I don't want you and the only reason you wanted me was to sleep with me because you know you would have dumped once you got what you wanted."

"_Tell her that's a lie," his wolf said. "Tell her you wouldn't have done that not to her."_

"Not necessarily," Paul told her.

"But most likely," she said and he just shrugged.

"Guess we'll never know," he said. "Since you won't date and don't want any friends either." he told her. "You want to be alone and miserable, I didn't think people actually wanted to be alone and miserable but you seem to be going out of your way to be alone and miserable."

"Just leave me alone Paul," she told him as he pulled into her driveway.

"Don't worry I will," he told her.

"And don't even bother talking to me either," she said.

"Fine with me," he snapped and she opened the door, grabbed her bag and jumped out and ran into the house.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know you're going to talk to her again," his wolf said.<em>

"Yeah I know," Paul sighed and he drove away from Stasia's house and back home.


	5. Maybe Paul is what she needs

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

_**Stasia's parents names are Jack and Laurie.**  
><em>

_words in italics are Paul's wolf_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

When Stasia walked inside her house her mom and dad were sitting on the couch.

"I was wondering when you'd get home," her mom said. "Its still raining."

"Yes," she sighed.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Yes," Stasia replied.

"It not go so well with Paul."

"Paul Lahote is nothing but an inconsiderate jerk who can't go fifteen minutes without saying something mean or insulting me, I doubt I'll even talk to him again." Stasia told her. "I don't want to talk to him." she said. "I'm going to get out of these wet clothes."

"Well," her mom said. "That's more of a reaction to anyone we've gotten out of her since Ethan died," she added.

"I know," her dad sighed. "Not the reaction I would want but its something."

"Yeah," her mom sighed. "I was hoping maybe he'd be the one to help her, someone has to, we've tried and I hate seeing her the way she is and that she doesn't even seem like she wants help."

"I know," her dad said. "But we've never lost someone we love like Stasia has. We found each other when we were seventeen and we've been together ever since." he told her and she smiled. "And Paul he's….well he's not exactly the kind of guy I'd want my only daughter around but I know he would never physically hurt her. I think she's pissed off because he probably pointed out stuff she doesn't want to admit to herself," he said and her mom nodded. "He can be a jerk sometimes." her dad said. "But he's an honest jerk."

"He was so polite on the phone when he called to let me know she was ok."

"I never said he was incapable of being polite," he sighed. "But he my be making her feel things and pointing out things she doesn't want to feel or see." he said. "And you know he's like me, like I once was."

"A wolf?" she asked.

"Yes." he said and turned back to the TV.

* * *

><p>Stasia went to her room and slammed the door shut and began peeling off Paul's wet clothes. She couldn't believe what a jerk he was. He may be packaged up all nice with his beautiful deep brown eyes and nice smile and hot body but his attitude could definitely use some work. It was like he couldn't decide if he wanted to be nice to her or be mean to her, it wasn't a difficult decision. He either liked her or he didn't and she really didn't care either way.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Paul was getting ready for school when his wolf started again.<p>

"_You need to talk to Anastasia today," his wolf said._

"I think that's a bad idea," Paul told his wolf.

"_I don't."_

"Of course not because you also think this girl is perfect for me."

"_She is," his wolf told him._

"She doesn't want me, she doesn't want friends," he said. "She wants to be left alone and be miserable."

"_No she doesn't, not really."_

"Oh you think so," Paul argued.

"_Yes, everyone else just finally stopped trying when she kept pushing them away but you can't," his wolf said. "You can't let her be alone and so sad all the time. You have to keep trying to help her."_

"She doesn't want help or me."

"_Why do you think she got so mad last night?" his wolf asked._

"I bet you're going to tell me." Paul growled.

"_You said things she doesn't want to hear, things she needs to hear and you might possibly make her feel things she doesn't want to feel, things she hasn't felt since Ethan."_

"I never thought about it that way," Paul sighed.

"_Just try to talk to her."_

* * *

><p>Stasia made her way inside school and to her locker. She stopped walking when she saw someone standing by her locker, well in front of her locker really. As she got closer she realized it was Paul.<p>

"Damn it," she cursed as she closed the distance between them and stopped in front of him and glared up at him. "What do you want?" she snapped. Paul looked down at her surprised by the sharpness and hostility in her tone.

"_Can't really blame her after the way you've treated her," his wolf said._

"Don't start today," he told his wolf.

"Anastasia about yesterday…"

"Don't bother Paul, just move out of the way and let me get to my locker," she told him and he looked shocked at what she said. "NOW!" she demanded and he stepped aside but didn't walk away. Paul didn't say anything as she got things out of her locker and put other books in it. Stasia knew he was there by her of course but he didn't say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him. She closed her locked and looked over at him.

"You're still here?" she asked rudely.

"Yep and I'm not going anywhere Anastasia," he told her.

"Why?" she asked

"You need a friend," he told her.

"Paul I…"

"Don't Anastasia," he said. "You don't think you need a friend or want a friend and that's fine," he told her. "So how about I'll just be here by your locker everyday. You don't have to talk to me and I don't have to talk to you, but I'll be here whether you want me to or not, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever Paul," she said and she walked away. He smiled as she walked away. It may not have been a reaction like he wanted but at least she didn't say get lost loser. Paul just let out a sigh and turned and walked the opposite way Stasia did.

* * *

><p>At lunch Stasia sat at her normal table by herself. Paul didn't try to sit with her. He didn't want to push himself into her life to much at a time. Paul glanced over to her table several times and noticed she was eating at least. He let out a sigh and turned back to his food.<p>

"So are you even trying?" Jacob asked.

"I'm doing this the best way I know how so just leave me alone," Paul told him. "She doesn't want to sit with us and doesn't want me with her so I'm not going to push to much."

"I can talk to her again," Kim said. "She didn't seem to mind me sitting with her last time."

"Kim…." Jared began.

"But she is Paul's imprint so I don't want to interfere," she said and glanced at him.

"Its ok with me," he whispered.

"Great!" Kim smiled. "I'll see you boys later." she added.

* * *

><p>Stasia was finishing up her lunch when Kim walked over and sat down at the table with her.<p>

"Hey," Kim said.

"Hi Kim," Stasia replied.

"So do you care if I sit with you for a while?"

"I don't care," she said quietly.

"Good," Kim said. "I love Jared and I like his friends but its just way to much testosterone sometimes you know," she said and Stasia smiled slightly and glanced over at the table with all the guys at it with their trays piled full of food eating.

"I guess so," Stasia said.

"So we're all getting together this weekend on the beach," Kim told her. "You should join us."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"It will be fun," Kim told her.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not very much fun," Stasia told her.

"That's because you either don't want to be or forgotten how to have fun," Kim told her. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

"I'll think about it," Stasia told her. "But I don't think I'll be there."

* * *

><p>That afternoon when Stasia got home from school her dad was already home from work. When she walked into her house her dad was sitting in a chair and was talking to a man. She couldn't see his face but she could tell the guy was big in height and a muscular way just from seeing how much space he took up on the couch.<p>

"Stasia is that you."

"Yeah daddy its me," Stasia said.

"Come over here a second," he said and she walked over.

"What is it?"

"I want you to meet someone," he told her. "This is Sam Uley," he said and Stasia turned to look at the man sitting on the couch. She could tell he was a little over six feet tall and he had big muscles to and he was attractive as well.

"Sam this is my daughter Stasia."

"Hello Mr. Uley its nice to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you to Stasia," he smiled. "And its Sam not Mr. Uley ok."

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Good day at school."

"As good as it can be," she told him. "I'm going to get a start on my homework," she told him.

"Ok." her dad said and she walked away.

"She wasn't always so quiet she just hasn't been the same since she lost Ethan."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Stasia, her boyfriend Ethan was shot last year and he died, she was shot to but she managed to survive and pull through, we weren't sure for a while though. When she opened her eyes the next day, you have no idea how it felt."

"I should have put it together sooner I don't know why I didn't. Anastasia would be her full name right?" Sam said.

"Yes."

"Stasia is your daughter I should have put it together when the guys told me about her a few days ago."

"Sam what's going on?" he asked.

"Jack, I don't know how to tell you this," Sam sighed. "But you know how all this wolf stuff works." he began. "How old were you when you imprinted on Laurie?"

"Seventeen," Jack answered.

"Right," Sam said. "Anyway I think I should let you know your daughter has been imprinted on."

"Oh," he said. "Which one, not you obviously you have Emily. Jared has Kim." he added. "Was it Jacob Black, he'd be good for her."

"No Jack," Sam said.

"Embry," he said hopefully.

"Sorry no."

"Quil," he said. "Quil seems like a nice guy."

"Jack no, I think you know who it was the second I told you she had been imprinted on."

"I have an idea but I want to hear it from you." Jack said.

"Paul Lahote imprinted on Stasia."

"I kind of had my suspicions when she came home in Paul's clothes the other night talking about what a jerk he was and how she was never going to talk to him again."

"Did he do something to her?" Sam asked angrily.

"No Sam, I would have let you know if I even suspected he did." Jack told him. "He talked to Laurie because he had found her at the graveyard by Ethan's grave in the rain." he said. "I think Paul is pushing her buttons, making her feel things she hasn't felt since Ethan and pointing out things about herself she doesn't want to see," he sighed. "Me and Laurie have tried everything maybe a guy like Paul is exactly what she needs."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked shocked.

"Someone who isn't going to dance around her feelings and a guy who will point out things she doesn't want to see but needs to see, maybe he will be the one who pulls her back to us because someone has to. Its not me or Laurie or any of her old friends."

"I hope you're right but I'll still talk with Paul about this." Sam told him.

"Thanks," Jack said.

* * *

><p>When Sam got home all the guys were there of course including Paul.<p>

"Paul, you and I are going to talk," Sam told him.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"Your imprint, Stasia," he told him.

"Sam, Anastasia is my imprint and our relationship or lack of a relationship is between me and her, not anyone else." Paul told him.

"That may be true but I just thought I'd let you know whose daughter you've imprinted on." Sam said.

"Oh," Paul said.

"I should have put it together when you guys were telling me about her. About how her boyfriend was shot and died and she was shot to." Sam sighed. "I don't know why I didn't put it together until today when I was talking to her dad."

"Who's her dad Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Jack Miller," Sam said.

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked. "I never put it together either that he was her dad."

"Yes, he imprinted on Laurie when he was seventeen and the two of them have been together since then," Sam said.

"So he was in the last pack? Embry asked. "What was that like twenty years ago?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "And he was also the packs beta Paul."

"Shit," Paul cursed. "Like me."

"Yes," Sam said. "So you and me are going to have a talk about Stasia." he said. "Come on lets take a walk." Sam told him and walked outside. Paul let out a sigh and followed Sam out the door,

* * *

><p>"Her dad doesn't like that I imprinted on her does he?" Paul asked and Sam smiled.<p>

"Well when I told him that she had been imprinted on he went through all the guys. You were the last name he said."

"Who was first?" Paul asked.

"That doesn't matter," Sam told him.

"Yes it does because that's the guy out of all us he would have picked for her," Paul said and Sam let out a sigh.

"It was Jake."

"Of course it was Jake, people like him."

"He may have said Jake's name first but he knew it was you that had imprinted on her."

"He did?"

"Yes," he said. "He told me about you finding her at the graveyard and that she came home upset saying you were a jerk and she was never going to talk to you again."

"Yeah well she told me that to." Paul sighed. "I'm not a nice guy like Jake or Jared or even you Sam." Paul told him. "I don't know how to deal with a girl like Anastasia." he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"She's still holding on to Ethan, she still loves him as much as she ever did and I don't think she wants to let go of him," Paul said. "She doesn't want friends and she doesn't want me." Paul told him.

"Paul…." Sam began.

"No Sam don't," Paul told him. "I know she doesn't want friends because if she did she'd have friends and when I pointed that out to her she got pissed off at me, probably because its true."

"Maybe her dad is right?"

"About what?" Paul asked.

"Something he said," Sam told him and he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and looked at Paul. "Jack thinks you are pushing Stasia's buttons and making her feel things she hasn't felt since Ethan."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"He also thinks you are pointing out things about her she doesn't want to see."

"Maybe," Paul said.

"He thinks you could be exactly what Stasia needs. Someone who isn't going to dance around her feelings and who will point out things she doesn't want to see but needs to see, maybe you will be the one who pulls her back because someone has to."

"Her dad really thinks that?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yes, you were chosen as her imprint for a reason Paul," Sam told him. "You have to help her Paul." Sam told him.

"_He's right," Paul's wolf said._

"I know," Paul said out loud

* * *

><p>When Sam and Paul went outside everyone started talking.<p>

"You think Paul is actually going to do what he's supposed to?" Embry asked. "Be there and help Stasia like he needs to."

"I think he will and I think in a way he has," Kim said.

"Why would you think that?" Quil asked her. "He hasn't been nice to her."

"Because I don't think nice is what Stasia needs," Kim said. "If she needed nice you or Jake would have imprinted on her," Kim told him. "I think she needs someone like Paul who's going to push her to realize all the things she knows deep down but won't admit." she said. "And lets admit that Paul is the only one who would do that, it may seem mean but is what she needs."

"Maybe you're right," Embry sighed.

"I invited her to the beach with us this weekend," Kim said. "She didn't say she would be there though."

"But it was a good idea inviting her," Jacob told her. "She seems to like you."

"I don't know if she likes me but she hasn't told me to but out or anything like that," Kim sighed. "She just needs someone to talk to."

"Well its good that she does seem to like you, maybe mentioning to her again tomorrow will be good to," Embry told her.

"Ok Embry," Kim smiled and Jared slid his arms around her and she leaned back against him as the door opened and Sam walked in.

"I miss something?" he asked.

"No," Jacob said. "Well Kim invited Stasia to the beach with us this weekend."

"Good idea," Sam smiled. "What did she say?"

"Well she said she probably wouldn't be there but she would think about it."

"Good, ask her again," Sam said.

"I am."

"Are you two friends?" Sam asked curiously.

"No Sam, she lets me sit with her at lunch and she'll talk to me but not much," Kim sighed.

"Better than nothing," Sam told her as he leaned against the counter. The door opened and Paul walked inside.

"Does Paul know you asked her?" Jared asked Kim. "He probably won't like it."

"I'm sure Paul doesn't," Paul said and everyone turned to look at him. "Enlighten me." he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well you know when I sat with Stasia today at lunch," Kim began.

"Yes." Paul said.

"Which you said you were ok with, I did ask you first remember."

"I know you did Kim," Paul sighed and dropped his arms to his side. "So what did you do that I won't like?"

"Invited Stasia to hang out on the beach with us this weekend," Kim said quickly.

"What did she say?" Paul asked quickly.

"That she probably wouldn't show up but she would think about it." Kim told him.

"Well that's something I guess," Paul said and he walked through the kitchen and into the living room where Emily was folding clothes.

"Paul," she said.

"Hey Emily," he said and sat on the couch.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Nothing to talk about Emily," he said softly.

"If you say so," Emily said and continued to fold clothes. Paul glanced over at her occasionally but she didn't say anything else about Stasia or him and he knew Emily wouldn't push him to talk that she would just stand there folding clothes and wait for him to say something. That was one of the things he liked most about Emily was that she was always there if you wanted or needed to talk but she never pushed you talk, she'd wait until you were ready to talk about whatever was wrong or bothering you.

"I don't know exactly how I'm supposed to deal with a girl like Anastasia," Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"She's not like all the other girls I know. She's quiet, sad, lonely." he said. "I don't know how I'm supposed to help her because everyone seems to think that's what I'm supposed to do." he went on. "She doesn't want my help."

"She might soon but for now I just think you have to keep trying and doing what you're doing Paul," Emily told him. "There is no easy answer or easy way for how to deal with Stasia." Emily sighed. "Just give her the time she needs to get used to you being around. You need to push but not over push. You don't want to push her completely away from you."

"I know Emily its just not easy."

"It usually isn't," she told him. "Anything worth having is worth working and fighting and waiting for Paul."

* * *

><p>The next morning when Stasia walked to her locker she saw someone standing in front of it again. As she got closer she realized it was Paul. Yesterday he told her he would meet her by her locker every morning whether she wanted him to or not but she didn't actually believe him. She let out a sigh and walked over to her locker. Paul stepped aside so she could get to her locker. She opened her locker.<p>

"Morning Anastasia," he said and she glanced over at him, so he knew she heard him but she didn't say anything, she just grabbed her books out of her locker and closed it.

"See you later," Paul said and walked away. Stasia turned and watched him walk away a little confused by his behavior.

At lunch Kim sat with Stasia again in hopes that she had thought about joining them this weekend.

"So I was wondering if you had given anymore thought to joining us this weekend?" Kim asked.

"The truth is I haven't really thought about," Stasia admitted.

"Well you have a few more days to think about it." Kim said. "I really hope to see you there."

* * *

><p>That afternoon when Stasia went to get the books she would need to take home to do her homework she noticed Paul was once again by her locker.<p>

"Anastasia," Paul said. "I was wondering if you wanted a ride home today?" he asked.

"I don't live far Paul, you know that," she told him. "I walk everyday."

"_Offer to walk her home," his wolf said._

"I actually enjoy the walk." she sighed.

"Well that's good since I didn't drive here this morning anyway," he said and he saw a smile appear on her lips before she quickly hid it. "I walked to. I can walk you home." he told her

"I'm ok on my own," she told him.

"Ok," he said. "See you in the morning." he added and walked away.


	6. Over You

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**The song in this chapter is Over You by Miranda Lambert**

_words in italics are Paul's wolf_**  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

The next morning when Stasia walked to her locker Paul was once again standing in front of it. He moved over when she got there so she could open her locker.

"Morning Anastasia," he said and she turned her head and looked up at him and he saw a small smile on her lips before she turned away and grabbed her books from her locker, Paul never said anything else to her or even looked at her as she got her books and shut her locker. She looked over at him.

"Morning Paul," she said quietly and turned and walked away. Paul smiled as she walked away. and he felt his wolf get a little happier as well.

"_She talked to us this morning," his wolf said happily._

"I know she did," Paul smiled.

When Stasia walked away from Paul she turned back to glance at him and saw he was still standing by her locker in the same spot he was when she walked away. It looked as if he was smiling but it couldn't be because of her, something as simple as her saying morning to him couldn't possibly make him happy or smile could it?

* * *

><p>That afternoon when Stasia went to her locker Paul was there waiting for her.<p>

"Hello Anastasia," he said.

"Hi," she replied softly and Paul stood there as she got her books out of her locker.

"_Ask if you can walk her home," his wolf suggested._

"So good day?" he asked.

"It was ok," she answered.

"_Just ask if you can walk her home," his wolf told him._

"So Anastasia, can I walk you home?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not going home Paul," she told him.

"_Ask her why?" his wolf urged._

"Why?" Paul asked.

"I'm staying after to work on some things," Stasia told him.

"Ok," Paul said. "I'll see you in the morning." he said and she nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>Paul let out a sigh and banged his head against the lockers. Things were progressing way to slowly for his liking and he suspected it was to fast for Stasia. At least she was talking to him not much but he guessed something was better than nothing. He knew he had to go slowly and be careful not to hurt her because he definitely didn't want her dad and Sam on his case. So Stasia was staying after school today, Paul knew that probably meant she'd be in the music room playing the piano and singing. He smiled and walked towards the music room.<p>

* * *

><p>When Stasia walked away from Paul she headed to the music room. She thought Paul would have given up by now but he was at her locker every morning and afternoon waiting for her. It didn't really make her uncomfortable like she thought it would. He wasn't being pushy or anything he was just there and she really wondered how long he would be there before he got tired of her. Tired of being there and not getting anything from it. Stasia let out a sigh and sat behind the piano. Ethan was still the only guy she could ever see herself falling in love with and being with and even wanting. She fell in love once and she was lucky to have loved someone so much and have him love her so much. She didn't see herself ever fully getting over Ethan at all, no matter how nice Paul was or how well he treated her because eventually he would get tired of her and walk away like everyone else. She finally started to play the piano.<p>

Paul walked towards the music room when Stasia left hoping that was where she was going. Paul made it to the room just as Stasia started playing the piano. She hadn't started singing so Paul stood by the room and leaned against the wall and waited for her to start singing

**Weather man said it's gonna snow  
>By now I should be used to the cold<br>Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
>It was only December<br>I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me**

**But you went away  
>How dare you,<br>I miss you  
>They say I'll be OK<br>But I'm not going to ever get over you**

**Living alone here in this place  
>I think of you, and I'm not afraid<br>Your favorite records make me feel better  
>Cause you sing along<br>With every song  
>I know you didn't mean to give them to me<strong>

**But you went away  
>How dare you?<br>I miss you  
>They say I'll be OK<br>But I'm not going to ever get over you**

**It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone**

**Cause you went away,  
>How dare you?<br>I miss you  
>They say I'll be OK<br>But I'm not going to ever get over you**

* * *

><p>Paul stood by the room listening to her voice as it filled the room. He realized she might never get over Ethan. That Stasia and him might never be more than friends, if they even made it that, he was holding onto hope still that somehow, someway the two of them could be together. He would settle for friends if that's all she wanted but he could hope she would want more one day.<p>

"_She will want more one day," Paul's wolf told him. _

"I hope you're right," Paul told his wolf and let out a sigh and walked away.

* * *

><p>When Stasia finished playing the song she let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Kim had asked her again if she was going to join everyone at the beach. She just wasn't sure if she was or not. She had one more day to consider it and think about it. Kim seemed nice but Kim was really the only one she knew besides Paul but she didn't even know if he would still be attempting to talk to her by then.<p>

* * *

><p>Stasia made her way to school the next morning wondering if Paul would still be waiting for her by her locker like the previous days. Stasia made her way to her locker and she felt her heart start to race the closer she got. When her locker was in sight she saw Paul was standing there in front of it like before. She took a deep breath as she saw him standing there. She watched as the girls that past him turned to look at him. Stasia knew that all the girls thought Paul was attractive. She took a look at him as he stood in front of her locker waiting for her. He was definitely a good looking guy, tall, muscular and extremely confident which could borderline on arrogance sometimes, but she thought that was probably just Paul. Stasia finally closed the distance between her and Paul. When she approached her locker he moved aside so she could open it.<p>

"Morning Anastasia," he said like he always did. Stasia was unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face but she quickly hid it as she got her books.

"Morning Paul," she replied softly as she put some books in her locker. She glanced over at him and saw he had a smile on his lips, was that just because she said good morning.

"So are you ready for that biology test today?" Paul asked.

"I guess so," she replied. "I hate biology though."

"Yeah me to," he said and she closed her locker. "See you later Anastasia."

"Bye Paul," she said quietly and turned and walked away.

"_She's talking a little more," his wolf said happily._

"Yeah I know she is," Paul said silently to his wolf.

"_She might actually start to like you if you keep your temper under control."_

"Don't start," Paul told his wolf and turned and walked down the hall to class.

* * *

><p>At lunch Kim sat with Stasia at her table again.<p>

"Hey Stasia," Kim said as she sat down.

"Hey," Stasia said quietly.

"So have you even thought about joining us tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I've thought about it," Stasia told her.

"And are you?"

"I'm not sure," she sighed.

"Its always fun," Kim told her. "Its ok to have fun sometimes Stasia."

"I know Kim," she told her.

"I really hope to see you there tomorrow," Kim said and Stasia smiled.

* * *

><p>When Stasia walked into class after lunch she saw Paul was sitting in the seat in front of hers. She walked past him and took her seat. Paul turned to look at her.<p>

"Hey Anastasia," he said.

"Hi," she replied and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You and Kim seem to be getting along," he stated.

"She's nice," Stasia said softly. "She invited me to the beach tomorrow night."

"Are you going to come?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," she told him.

"_Tell her you want her to be there," his wolf urged._

"That would probably keep her from showing up," Paul told his wolf.

"_Well then tell her you're going to be there," his wolf suggested._

"That probably wouldn't help either," he told his wolf.

"Well you've still got a whole day to think about it," Paul told her.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I'm going to be there tomorrow night," Paul said.

"Oh," Stasia said.

"And I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you at all," he said. "But I would like for you to be there."

"I told Kim I would think about it." she said.

"Ok," he said and turned back around.

* * *

><p>That afternoon when Stasia went to her locker Paul was there waiting for her. He stepped aside like always so she could open her locker.<p>

"You have a good day?" Paul asked.

"It was ok," she answered. "Your day ok?"

"Yeah, I've had worse," he told her and she smiled and shut her locker. "So are you going home?"

"Yes."

"Can I walk you?" he asked and waited for her to say no.

"Well I….I….No Paul," she said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then," he said softly.

"Bye Paul," she said quietly and walked away.

"She's never going to want anything from me," Paul said.

"_She's getting closer, she didn't automatically say no this time like she usually does," his wolf pointed out._

"Maybe," Paul said. "I doubt she even likes me though."

"_She will like you and even love you one day." his wolf said. "Patience."_

"I'm not known for my patience." Paul told his wolf.

"_I know, but Anastasia needs time, more than you probably want to give her, you remember what Emily said?"_

"What did she say?" Paul asked.

"_Anything worth having is worth working and fighting and waiting for."_

"She did," Paul sighed.

"_Yes. And you know Anastasia is worth it, that it will all be worth it," his wolf told him. "She's worth every bit of trouble you're going to for her because she needs you."_

"I know she is and I know she needs me."

* * *

><p>When Stasia got home she went to her room and dropped her bag off. Her mom and dad were still at work today so she had the house to herself for a while. She sat down on her bed and her thoughts went to Paul and the way he had been acting the past few days. He was nice, you could even say polite which totally clashed with the Paul that she had turned down for a date when he asked her. She wondered if he would continue to be nice, she didn't know Paul that well but she didn't think he was the kind of guy who waited by girls lockers every morning and afternoon. She didn't think he was the kind of guy either that had a lot of patience but he seemed to be showing an extreme amount of patience with her. She just wondered what he really wanted from her and how long he would be nice to her before he just got tired of her and gave up like everyone else did. Because in the end he would realize she just wasn't worth all the trouble he was going to.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning when Stasia got to school Paul was by her locker like every morning lately. They were kind of falling into a daily routine together. When Stasia approached her locker he stepped aside.<p>

"Morning Anastasia," he said and she opened her locker and looked over at him.

"Morning Paul," she replied and turned away but not before seeing his lips turn up in a smile just because she said good morning. She closed her locker and Paul turned to look at her.

"Well have a good day," Paul told her.

"You to," she replied quietly.

I'll see you in class," he smiled and he reached out and brushed a stray hair that had fallen in her face away, Stasia felt her heartbeat speed up when he touched her.

"Ok," she whispered and turned and walked away, placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart.

* * *

><p>Stasia sat down at her usual table alone to eat lunch. She had just taken a bite of her chicken finger when Kim sat down.<p>

"Hey Stasia."

"Hi," Stasia replied.

"So you going to hang out with us tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't Kim, I don't really know anyone except you."

"You know Paul," Kim pointed.

"He probably has a date," Stasia told her.

"No he doesn't," Kim told her. "He's hoping you'll be there tonight."

"I might be there," Stasia said quietly.

* * *

><p>When Stasia went to her locker that afternoon she found Paul waiting for her.<p>

"Hey," he said as he stepped to the side.

"Hi," she replied as she opened her locker and put some books inside it and closed it. She looked over at him.

"So are you headed home?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked and waited for her to say no.

"Ok," she agreed and Paul looked shocked that she agreed.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Sure," she said.

_"Finally!" his wolf said happily._

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Come on." he said and they fell instep beside each other as they walked out of the school.

Paul and Stasia walked in silence for the first few minutes. Paul glanced at Stasia every few seconds of their walk to her house.

"So are going to come to the beach tonight ?" Paul asked.

"I don't know Paul," She answered softly.

"_Tell her that you hope she shows up,"_

"Anastasia, I hope you do show up," Paul told her.

"Why?"

"You need to get out some and stop locking yourself away from everyone who is trying to help you."

"Paul I…"

"Anastasia wait a second," he said and stopped walking, Stasia let out a sigh and stopped walking as well. "Come here," he said softly and took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. Stasia looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "I'm not like your old friends who just walked out on you." he said. "Who got tired of trying to help. I'm still going to be here, I won't walk out on you." he told her. "No matter how pissed off you get at me."

"Paul," she said softly.

"And I'm not even saying I can be completely nice to you all the time, I think you know that," he said. "I think you know I'm just not a nice guy normally."

"I know Paul."

"I know you think I'm a complete jerk," he told her. "And its fine but you know anything I say to you is true I may be a jerk but I'm an honest jerk and that's what bothers you about me." he said and Stasia let out a sigh and looked away. "But I'm still not going anywhere no matter how much you try to push me away because you need a friend."

"Paul I…."

"And don't say you don't need friends because everyone needs friends Anastasia." he told her.

"Whatever Paul," she said and pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked away. Paul ran to catch up with her and fell instep beside her.

"And I've made you mad again," Paul said but Stasia didn't say anything as they continued the walk to her house. When they got to her house Paul grabbed her hand to stop her before she walked in. "Anastasia," he said. "You still love Ethan and I get it, I actually do get it, somewhat," he told her. "Ethan loved you."

"Yes." she said.

"I just want you to think about something," he said. "Ethan loved you, yes. But do you think he would want you shutting out everyone trying to help you and making yourself miserable or do you think he'd want you to try and move on with your life and be happy again?" he asked. "Just think about it," he told her and let go of her hand and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "And come to the beach tonight, you might actually like us if you gave us a chance."

"I might," she whispered and opened the door and walked in her house.

"_I think she'll show up tonight," his wolf said._

"I really hope so." Paul said and he ran home.


	7. Going Out

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

When Stasia walked inside she went to her room and dropped her stuff off and then went to the kitchen for a snack. She thought about what Paul had said. She knew Ethan wouldn't want her to be making herself miserable, he always wanted her to be happy. He would want her to have friends and go to parties on the beach, Ethan loved parties. Stasia smiled and let out a sigh as she sat down at the table. It was just difficult to let go and forget about Ethan. She didn't really want to let go of Ethan. Stasia got up from the table and went to her room and sat on her bed. Should she really go to the party tonight. She didn't think it could hurt anything and if she didn't have fun well she didn't have to go to anymore parties. Stasia let out a sigh and stood up, if she was going to this party she might as well go take a shower and start getting ready.

After washing her hair she decided if she was going to this party at the beach she could do something different with her hair, maybe even put on a little make-up. When it was time to go Stasia looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. Her hair hung in curls and he had put on a touch of make-up. As she looked at herself she looked like the old Stasia, the Stasia that dated Ethan. The Stasia that used to be happy. When she walked out of her room, her mom and dad were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Stasia," her mom said shocked.

"Honey you look beautiful." her dad smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Where are you going?" her mom said.

"Kim invited me to the beach tonight," she answered quietly.

"Have fun," her mom said.

"Ok," Stasia whispered and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>When Stasia got to the beach she saw a lot of people were there. She didn't see Paul yet but she saw Embry and Jacob, talking to Sam. She scanned around looking for Kim and finally spotted her with Jared and made her way towards her.<p>

"Kim," Stasia said softy and Kim looked over at her.

"Stasia, I'm so glad you decided to come," she said happily. "This is my boyfriend Jared," she told her.

"Its nice to finally meet you," he said. "Kim and Paul talk about you a lot."

"Paul talks about me," she said surprised.

"Yeah a little," Jared said. "Guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Its ok," Stasia said quietly.

"Why don't I introduce you to everyone," Kim suggested.

"Ok," Stasia agreed and looked over at Jared.

"I'll see you two later," Jared said and leaned down and kissed Kim and ran to join the other guys.

"Come on," Kim said and led her towards everyone. Kim stopped first by a group of guys.

"Hey guys," Kim said and they all stopped talking and turned to look at her. All of them muttered a hi Kim.

"This is Stasia," Kim said.

"Hi," they all said.

"Ok, that's Jacob,"

"Its just Jake actually," he smiled and Stasia nodded.

"Quil, Embry," she told her and they waved. "And Sam."

"We've met," Sam said. "Its good to see you again Stasia."

"Hey where's Paul?" Embry asked as Jared walked over.

"He'll be here soon," Jared said. "You know he's always late."

"Come on Stasia, I'll introduce you to Emily," she told her. "She's Sam's fiancee."

"Ok." Stasia agreed.

"Oh and Stasia, please don't stare at her face when you see her, Sam hates when people stare."

"What's wrong with her face?"

"She has scars down one side of her face, she was attacked by a bear."

"Oh my," Stasia exclaimed.

"Yeah and sometimes people tend to stare at her," Kim said. "Like they've never seen anyone with scars."

* * *

><p>When Kim and Stasia found Emily she was busy setting up all the food.<p>

"That's a lot of food," Stasia said shocked.

"The guys eat a lot." Kim told her. "Lets go help her."

"Hey Emily, let us help," Kim said and they each took a tray off food from her and set it with the others.

When they finished setting the food up Emily turned to look at them.

"Thanks," she said. Stasia got a look at Emily. One side of her face was scarred but it didn't take away from how beautiful she was.

"Emily this is Stasia," Kim said.

"Oh its nice to finally meet you," Emily smiled.

"You to," Stasia said quietly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Stasia was standing with Kim, Jared, Jacob, Quil and Embry. Jacob was telling her some story from when they were kids that involved Embry getting a splinter in his foot and him crying like a baby.<p>

"I was ten," Embry interrupted.

"Anyway you would think from the way he was carrying on that the splinter was taking up half his foot," Jacob said. "So Quil has to sit on him so his mom can get the splinter out and when she does its like so tiny you can barely see it," Jacob told her. "But the whole time he's screaming like we were killing him and saying he would never walk again." Jacob laughed and Stasia found herself laughing to.

A few minutes later Stasia was walking with Kim talking when she stopped suddenly.

"Is everything ok?" Kim asked.

"Paul's here," she said and Kim looked around and saw him talking with Sam.

"Yeah, looks like he just got here," Kim told her. She saw Sam point towards them and Paul turned and saw Kim with Stasia and he smiled and started walking towards them. "He's headed this way." Kim told her and she nodded.

When Paul walked onto the beach he knew Stasia had shown up, he could already feel that she was there. He walked over to where Sam was standing.

"Hey."

"About time you showed up," Sam told him. "Stasia's here," he told him and pointed and Paul looked and saw she was talking to Kim and he smiled and walked towards them.

"Paul," Kim said.

"Hey Kim," he said and then turned his gaze to Stasia. "Anastasia," he said. "I'm glad you decided to show up."

"I think I see Jared over there," Kim said and quickly ran off. Paul smiled and turned to Stasia.

"You've met everyone already?" Paul asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"_Tell her she looks pretty,"_

"Anastasia, would you get mad at me if I told you that you looked pretty?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she answered.

"Well you look really pretty," Paul said.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I wasn't sure you would show up," he told her.

"I wasn't either."

"Want to walk?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed and the two of them fell in step beside each other.

"So is it ok if I ask you some questions to get to know you better?" Paul asked.

"I guess so," she said reluctantly.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he told her and she nodded. "You can ask me questions if you want," he added.

"Ok."

"We'll start with something simple," he said. "Favorite color?"

"Purple," she answered. "Yours?"

"Silver," he answered. "Or green." he added. "Favorite season?"

"I like the spring," she answered.

"Why spring?"

"Well I like how the weather's changing and its warm but usually not overly hot, its almost like perfect weather."

"I like winter," Paul said. "The cold and snow."

"I like snow to," she said softly. "After its just fallen its really pretty before people go walking through it, when its untouched."

"Yeah it is," Paul agreed.

"_Tell her she smells nice," his wolf urged._

"No," Paul silently told him. "She'll think I'm crazy."

"_She probably already thinks you're crazy," his wolf pointed out._

"True."

"Anastasia," Paul said. "You have really pretty eyes." he told her. "they seem to shift from brown to green." he added. "Very pretty eyes."

"Thank you," she said quietly and looked up at him. "I like your eyes to," she said softly. "They're such a dark brown." she added and he smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "So you curled your hair." he stated.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I like it," Paul told her and he reached over and gently tugged a curl and watched it bounce back in place. "So favorite animal?" he asked. "Like if you were going to the zoo what is the animal you can't leave the zoo without seeing?"

"Well the wolf and jaguar." she answered.

"Really why a jaguar?'

"Well I…they're interesting to me I guess. They're strong swimmers and will follow their prey into water during a chase. And they're very patient when it comes to fishing. They'll wait by the waters edge and occasionally hit the surface with its tail and it attracts the fish and then they spear it with their super sharp claws."

"Cool," Paul said. "Why wolves?"

"I don't know there is just something about wolves I like," she told him. "I think they're beautiful animals," she added and Paul smiled. "They're interesting as well." she sighed. "They have a great sense of smell, they will hunt prey up to ten times their size and can gorge twenty pounds of food in a single feeding." she told him and Paul smiled slightly. "Their jaws can exert about 1500 pounds per square inch. And when they're hunting each member of a wolf pack has a role to play in capturing the prey."

"How do you know so much about animals?" Paul asked.

"I watch Animal Planet," she said softly.

"You know this is the most you've talked to me like ever," Paul said.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm boring you," she whispered and looked down.

"Anastasia, I like that you're talking to me," he told her and placed his hand under her chin. "Look at me please," he said and she slowly looked up. "I want to get to know you better and I hope you'll want to get to know me," he told her. "I want us to be friends Anastasia."

"I know you do Paul," she whispered.

"Its not going to happen is it?"

"I don't know Paul," she admitted.

"Anastasia," Paul said. "Just answer one question, honestly."

"Ok."

"Do you even like me? Maybe a little bit.?" he asked hopefully.

"Well I don't hate you if that's what you want to know," she told him and she saw a slight smile on his lips.

"That's something I guess," he sighed. "And me waiting by your locker everyday doesn't freak you out or make you uncomfortable or anything like that?" he asked.

"The truth?" she asked quietly.

"Always Anastasia," he said.

"Ok, the truth is I thought it would make me uncomfortable," she told him. "But it doesn't, its kind of like a daily routine now for us," she sighed. "And I guess, you're not so bad. I'm starting to like you," she told him and she saw him smile and then they resumed their walk.

"So do you have a favorite flower?" he asked her.

"Not really," she told him and he smiled. "But I like lilies, yellow roses and daisies."

"Well is there anything you like to do?"

"Well I used to like to go to the park and just sit under a tree and read a book," she told him.

"But you haven't really been doing much of anything for the last year," Paul said.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Maybe now you'll go again," he said.

"Maybe," Stasia replied quietly.

"Maybe you could let me take you one day," Paul suggested.

"I don't know Paul."

"Something for you to think about," Paul told her and she nodded. "So what kind of books do you like or did you like?"

"Romance, mystery," she told him. "Do you like to read?"

"As little as possible," he told her and she smiled. "You want to head back?"

"Ok," she agreed and they turned around and walked back where everyone else was gathered.

"Do you think you might want to come over to Sam and Emily's tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know, I just met them."

"They won't care Anastasia," he told her.

"I'll let you know."

"Ok," he said. "So can I ask why you stay after school so much?"

"You can," she whispered.

"Ok so why do you stay after school so much?" he asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want, I know you still don't trust me."

"I go to the music room," she told him.

"Oh do you play a instrument or something?" he asked.

"I can play the piano," she told him.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"I might sing some," she whispered and he smiled.

"So you're talented," he said.

"I don't think so," she whispered. "Ethan thought so."

"Then it must be true," Paul told her. "Because he wouldn't have lied to you right?"

"Yeah," she said. "He wouldn't have lied to me."

* * *

><p>When Paul and Stasia walked back to join everyone else they were getting ready to eat.<p>

"Hey you two made it back just in time to eat," Kim told them.

"You know I never miss a meal Kimi," Paul smiled.

"Yeah I know," Kim said. "None of you guys do." she added. "Come on Stasia if we don't get food before the guys get their food there won't be anything left."

"Are you serious?" Stasia asked.

"Yes, come on," Kim said and led her to the food, where Emily was.

"Come on girls," she said and the three of them fixed their plates and the moved aside for the guys to come through. Stasia watched in shock as the guys piled the rest of their food on their plates.

* * *

><p>Everyone found places to sit and began to eat their food. Emily, Kim and Stasia sat together and the guys sat together eating because Emily and Kim wanted to know how her walk with Paul went.<p>

"So Stasia," Kim said. "How did your walk with Paul go?" she asked.

"It was ok," Stasia answered.

"Was he nice?" Emily asked.

"Yes he was nice," Stasia told them.. "He wants us to be friends."

"You need friends Stasia," Emily told her.

"That's what Paul said," she sighed.

"Well I think Paul's right," Kim told her. "I know he can be a jerk Stasia but that's because he does tell you the truth about things," she added. "And he has a bit of a temper."

"But underneath all that, the bad attitude he sometimes has. The jerk he can be and his temper," Emily told her. "Paul has a really good heart," Emily told her. "Not many people get to see that," she said and Stasia nodded.

"He likes you," Kim told her.

"I know he does," Stasia sighed.

"So Emily how are the wedding plans coming?"

"Slowly," Emily sighed. "I was hoping you'd come over tomorrow and help me get some things done."

"Of course Emily," Kim said.

"You should come to Stasia, I need all the help I can get," Emily told her.

"Are you sure?" Stasia asked unsure.

"Of course," Emily said.

"Well Paul did ask me to come over with him tomorrow."

"Then you should definitely come over," Kim told her.

"The guys are going to be busy barbequing and I really need help planning the wedding." Emily told her.

"Three heads are better than two," Kim said and Stasia looked at them.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>"So how are things going with Stasia?" Jacob asked Paul.<p>

"Slowly but they seem to be going forward," he said. "Just very slowly."

"Believe it or not Paul, you're doing ok," Sam told him. "Whatever you're doing now, you just need to keep doing that."

"I'll try Sam but you know I'm not known for my patience."

"I know."

"We all know," Embry said and Paul glared at him.

"Is she talking to you any more than she has been?" Jared asked.

"A little," he sighed. "Tonight has actually been the most she talked to me."

"That's good," Quil said.

"Yeah I guess, I know she doesn't hate me," Paul sighed. "Which is something I guess."

"Of course it is," Sam told him.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Stasia decided she was going to go home. She was telling everyone bye and getting ready to leave when Paul walked over.<p>

"Were you going to leave without telling me bye?" he asked quietly, almost like leaving without telling him bye would hurt his feelings.

"Of course not Paul," she said softly.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked. "It is dark now and it would make me feel better to know you got home ok."

"Ok," she agreed and he smiled. "Lets go then," he said and the two of them walked away together.

"So did you at least have a little fun tonight?" Paul asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"Good," Paul said. "I'm glad." he added. "So are you going to come to Sam and Emily's tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah Paul."

"Good," he said and they fell silent.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got to her house they stopped at the front door.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow," Paul told her and she nodded. "I can walk with you to Sam's."

"Ok I guess," she agreed.

"I'll be here at 11:00," he told her.

"Ok," she said quietly.

"Anastasia," he said. "Is it to soon to ask for your number?" he asked.

"Oh I…" she said. "I don't guess so," she added and Paul pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"You can put it in there," he told her and she took it and added her number in it and then handed it back to him. "I'll see you tomorrow Anastasia," he said.

"Bye Paul," she said and opened the door and walked inside her house. Paul smiled and ran back to the beach to join everyone else.


	8. Wish for You

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

**The song in this chapter is Wish for you by Faith Hill.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

Stasia stood in front of her mirror the next morning. Paul would be here soon to pick her up to go to Sam and Emily's. She had curled her hair again. She actually liked the curls, she definitely wasn't wearing her hair that way because Paul said he liked it, nope definitely not. At 11:00 Paul knocked on Stasia's front door. Stasia opened the door and stepped outside.

"Morning," Paul said.

"Morning," she replied.

"Come on," he said and Stasia fell in step beside him.

"So did you have a good night?" he asked.

"Yeah I did," she answered.

"Good," he said. "I am glad you decided to go to Sam and Emily's today," he told her and they fell silent for the next few minutes. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Maybe we could go see a movie or something," he suggested.

"Paul I…."

"Not a date Anastasia, I know you don't want to date anyone, especially me," he sighed. "Its just two people going somewhere together." he told her. "Think about it." he said and she nodded.

* * *

><p>When the two of them got to Sam's, Paul led her inside where Emily and Kim were sitting at the table in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Stasia," Emily smiled. "I'm glad you came back," she told her.

"I'll be outside," Paul told her and she nodded.

"Ok," she whispered and Paul looked over at Kim and Emily before walking out the door.

"Come sit down Stasia," Emily said and Stasia walked over and sat down in an empty chair. When she sat down she saw Kim and Emily were looking at wedding magazines.

"I haven't gotten anything done," Emily told them. "And I have no idea where to begin."

"When are you getting married?" Stasia asked.

"Four months," Emily told her. "I just need to get organized," she told her.

"We can do that," Kim said and she got up and got a notebook and pencil. "Ok. What about flowers?"

"I'm not sure," Emily said. "What kind of flowers do you like Stasia?"

"Lilies and daisies," she answered. "But I've always thought the cascading calla Lily bouquets were pretty."

"They are pretty," Kim said. "What's your favorite flower Emily?"

"Roses," she told her.

"I think white and red roses would be pretty together," Stasia said. "Red roses mean love of course. White roses in marriages symbolize a new beginning. They also symbolize everlasting love."

"Red and white roses," Emily said. "I think I like that."

"The guys could wear a red rose bud on their tux jacket." Stasia said. "You could have a red and white rose bouquet and your bridesmaids could have just white or something."

"Write that down Kim," Emily said and Kim did.

"Do you and Sam have a song?" Kim asked her. "That you want to dance to."

"Our song is Unchained Melody," Emily said.

"I love that song," Stasia sighed.

"Yeah, I have no idea who is going to be singing or if we're going to have a band or anything like that."

"Have you done the invitations yet?" Stasia asked.

"Yes," Emily told her. "Its just going to be a small wedding," she added.

"So do you know where you're getting married yet?" Kim asked.

"No I haven't decided." Emily told her. "Its either here or the beach."

"You could always have your reception here and get married at the beach. The beach isn't that far to walk." Stasia told her.

"That's true," Kim said. "I think I might hire you to plan my wedding," she told Stasia and she smiled.

* * *

><p>When Paul walked outside to join the other guys Sam was starting to cook.<p>

"So Stasia came back," Embry said.

"Yeah she did," Paul smiled.

"You must be doing something right then," Jacob told him.

"Maybe," Paul sighed. "But I don't know if she really even likes me or what she really thinks about me."

"There is one way to find out," Quil told him. "Just ask her."

"But if you do ask her be prepared for whatever answer she might give you," Jared told him.

When Sam was almost done cooking Emily, Kim and Stasia carried the bread and stuff that was going to go with the meat Sam had barbequed outside and sat it on a table. Jared walked over to Kim and Stasia saw him lean down and kiss her lips. Emily walked over to stand by Sam as he finished up cooking, he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to him and leaned over and kissed her lips.

Stasia stood by herself and looked around, everyone she had met last night was here. Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily. Jacob, Quil and Embry were goofing off together across the yard and Paul he was walking towards her. Stasia felt her heart start to race, the closer he got the faster her heart was beating.

"Anastasia," he said and she looked up at him.

"Paul," she replied.

"Lunch should be ready soon," he told her and she nodded.

"Ok."

"So will you answer one question honestly for me?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed.

"What do you really think of me?" he asked. "I mean you said last night you don't exactly hate me."

"I don't hate you," she said. "But I honestly don't know what to think of you, today and yesterday you've been really nice to me."

"_See she likes it when you're nice," his wolf told him._

"I guess I just wonder how long its going to be until you're mean to me again." she whispered.

"I never mean to be mean to you," he told her. "I just see what you're doing to yourself and I know if you would let me I could help you. We could all help you if you'd let us." he told her. "I never knew Ethan but if he loved you he wouldn't want you to be so unhappy."

"I know he wouldn't," she whispered. "Its just hard to let go," she said softly. "To forget." she whispered and looked down.

"Anastasia," Paul said and placed his hand under her chin. She looked up at him. "Letting go doesn't mean forgetting," he told her. "I know there will always be a part of you that will love Ethan, he was the first guy you ever loved and none of us expect you to forget him," he told her and wiped a tear away that ran down her cheek with his thumb. "You just need to find a way to be happy again," he said. "You can have friends here Anastasia, if you want them." he told her. "And it doesn't mean forgetting Ethan." he told her. "I would never expect you to forget about Ethan."

"You wouldn't?" she asked quietly.

"No Anastasia," he said softly and tugged one of her curls and watched it bounce back. "So," he said. "You're getting along with Kim and Emily?"

"Yes, they're both really nice and Emily said she was getting married in a few months."

"Yeah, Sam and Emily are getting married soon," he sighed. "So do you think you might want to come back over with me tomorrow?"

"Maybe," she sighed.

"Alright," he said. "We better go eat before its all gone," he told her and the two of them walked over to get some lunch.

Stasia walked over and joined Kim and Emily while the guys piled what was left of the food on their plates.

"So I hope you'll come back over tomorrow," Emily said.

"Really?" Stasia asked.

"Yes, definitely," Emily said.

"I have to baby sit," Kim told her.

"Oh for Parks new baby?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"Bring him with you, I love babies." Emily said. "What's his name?"

"Tristan," Kim answered.

"Bring him with you, you know Sam won't mind," Emily told her. "Hopefully we'll be parents soon," Emily sighed.

"You and Sam will make great parents Emily," Kim told her and Emily smiled. "And it will happen for you, you have to believe that."

"I'm trying to believe it," Emily said. "But every time I think I'm pregnant and get both our hopes up, all of our hopes , it turns out I'm not pregnant."

"I'm sorry Emily, you just have to keep trying," Kim told her.

"We are," Emily told her. "So you are coming back over tomorrow right?"

"Well Paul did ask me if I would," Stasia said softly.

"Oh come on it will be fun," Kim told her. "We can do some more wedding planning and Tristan is so cute."

"You actually helped out a lot and I need someone to help me stay focused for this wedding." Emily told her.

"Have you picked out your dress?" Stasia asked her.

"Oh yes I have that," Emily told her. "And you gave me the flower ideas so I just have to order them." she told her and Stasia smiled.

"Good," Stasia said. "And maybe I will come back over tomorrow."

"Good."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Paul walked Stasia home.<p>

"So did you think about going back to Sam and Emily's with me tomorrow?"

"Yes," Stasia replied.

"Oh," he said. "And?"

"I guess I can," she said softly and Paul smiled.

"See I told you, we're not that bad," he told her.

"Kim and Emily were really nice but I don't really know anyone else except you." she told him.

"Well we can fix that," he said. "You know I want to get to know you better."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So I'll come and get you around 11:00 tomorrow."

"Ok Paul," she nodded as they walked up to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Paul said.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Can I call you later?" he asked hopefully.

"That sounds ok to me," she told him and he smiled.

"Well I'll talk to you later," he smiled. "And see you tomorrow."

"Ok Paul," she said and went inside.

* * *

><p>When Stasia went inside her mom and dad were watching TV.<p>

"You have a good time?" her mom asked.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"Sam and Emily are getting married in a few months," Stasia told them.

"Yeah, we got an invitation to the wedding," her dad told her.

"Oh," she said.

"We didn't think you'd want to go since you didn't know them," her mom said. "But the invitation is for the three of us if you think you'd like to go."

"Oh," Stasia said and nodded.

"So you and Paul are getting along?" her dad asked.

"For the moment," she whispered. "We'll see how long it lasts," she told them. "I'm going to my room."

* * *

><p>Stasia was sitting at her desk checking her email a few hours later<em>. <em>Her thoughts were drifting to Paul though. His muscular body, deep brown eyes and sexy smirk. He was one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen, other than Ethan of course. Right now he was being really nice to her, which she would have never thought was possible if she was judging based on the first time he asked her out. She didn't know what had changed but she never expected the waiting by her locker everyday like he was doing and that he actually wanted to spend time with her. She let out a sigh and signed out of her email account just as her cell phone rang. She picked it up but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello," she answered.

"Anastasia," it was Paul, no one else ever called her Anastasia.

"Hey Paul."

"Were you busy?" he asked.

"No," she told him as she stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Just checking my email."

"Oh," he said. "So I don't guess you've given any thought to that movie I mentioned earlier."

"Actually I haven't," she told him. "I don't think I can date yet Paul."

"Oh," he said. "Ok," he added.

"Paul," Stasia said. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok," he told her. "I'll still see you tomorrow right?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Ok that's enough for me," he told her. "Just seeing you and hanging out is good enough for me right now."

"You're not what I imagined you to be at all," Stasia told him.

"Oh and is that good?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"What did you think I was like?"

"Well if I was judging by the first time we really talked I would think you were a jerk," she told him. "That you're mean and bad tempered and used to getting what you want."

"Well that kind of is me Anastasia," he admitted. "I am a jerk and I can be mean and I do have a bad temper."

"Oh," she whispered.

"And you're the only girl I've ever asked out that turned me down."

"Oh," she said. "first time for everything then." she teased.

"Yeah," he smiled and Stasia somehow knew he was smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow Anastasia. Have a good night."

"You to Paul," she said and hung the phone up and saved Paul's number in her phone, unable to stop the smile from appearing on her face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Stasia dressed in jeans and a green top. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had curled her hair again.<p>

"And I'm not curling my hair because Paul said he liked it," she said to herself. "Or because I like the way he wraps the curls around his fingers and tugs on them to watch them bounce back." she added. "I'm curling my hair because I like the way it looks." She made her way to the living room where her mom and dad were sitting.

"Oh hey honey, you going out today?" her dad asked.

"Yes Paul will be here any minute and we're going to Sam and Emily's."

"Good," her dad said.

"You curled your hair again," her mom said.

"I curled it because I like it not because Paul likes it," she snapped and walked outside and slammed the door behind her.

"Well I guess she told you," her dad told her mom.

"Oh hush," Stasia's mom said. "You know she curled her hair because Paul probably said he liked it."

"Oh I know," he said. "But its so good to see her have some life in her again," he added. "She's had more life in her since she met Paul than she has since Ethan died."

"I know she has," her mom sighed.

* * *

><p>When Stasia turned to walk down the steps she collided with what felt like a brick wall.<p>

"Ow," she said and felt to arms slide around her to prevent her from falling backwards.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia, I didn't expect you to walk out of the house," it was Paul.

"Paul," she said.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine Paul," she assured him.

"You sure?" he asked and she saw him looking her over to make sure.

"I'm sure Paul," she told him.

"Ok then," he said. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said and looked up at him.

"You curled your hair again," he smiled and he twirled one of her curls around his finger. Stasia felt her heart start to race. Paul smiled when he heard her heartbeat speed up. At least he knew he had some effect on her. "I like it," he told her and she smiled. "Come on," he said and the two of them started walking to Sam and Emily's house.

When they got to Sam and Emily's and walked inside Paul cringed. Kim was babysitting and the baby was screaming. It was horrible to the guys with their ability to hear things better than everyone else.

"He won't stop," Kim said. "I've fed him, rocked him, tried everything. Jared's tried, Sam's tried. Embry, Quil and Jake even tried." she told them. "I have no idea what to do."

"Maybe he's sleepy," Paul suggested.

"Here you try," Kim said and shoved the baby at Paul.

"Kim, you know babies hate me," Paul said as he took the baby in his arms and the baby was quiet for a second before he started crying again.

"Tristan," Kim said and took him back from Paul.

"We're going to start cooking," Sam announced and all the guys ran out of the house.

"Why don't you two sit down and I'll try," Emily said and Kim and Stasia sat at the kitchen table.

"I should probably just take him and go home," Kim said. "No reason everyone should have to listen to him cry."

Emily walked in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"I put him in his bassinet thing but he's still crying." Emily said.

"I should go, no reason you all should have to listen to him cry." Kim said

"I can try before you leave," Stasia said quietly and stood up and walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's still crying," Jared said.<p>

"You think he would be tired by now from all the crying," Jacob said.

"He's got a good set of lungs on him," Paul cringed.

* * *

><p>Stasia walked over to the baby and peeked over at him.<p>

"What's wrong with you huh?" she asked quietly and she looked around and saw a blue blanket on the couch and walked over and grabbed it and then laid it on the floor and picked Tristan up and placed him on the blanket and wrapped him it and then picked him up, he was still crying a little but had quieted down some. "Do you like people to sing to you?" she asked. "Will you stop crying if I sing you a song?" she asked and she started humming softly before she started to sing.

**A setting sun that paints a tie-dyed sky  
>A feather bed, an ancient lullaby<strong>  
><strong>A kiss good night from one whose love is true<strong>  
><strong>That's the kind of day i wish for you<strong>

Tristan started to quiet down a little as she continued to sing.

**A field of flowers dancing in the spring**  
><strong>A little creek, a tree, an old rope swing<strong>  
><strong>Cotton candy clouds against the blue<strong>  
><strong>That's the kind of day i wish for you<strong>

Stasia sat on the couch, Tristan had stopped crying completely and was now staring up at her with his big brown eyes. She smiled as she continued to sing.

"Is that Stasia singing?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, she has an amazing voice." Kim said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"No one knows but me and Paul," Kim told her. "And she doesn't really know we know."

Stasia continued to sing

**First love with all its storm**  
><strong>Raging like fire within<strong>  
><strong>Tossing your heart to chance<strong>  
><strong>You swear the dance will never end<strong>

"Is someone singing?" Sam asked.

"Sounds like it," Jacob said.

"Whoever it is has a beautiful voice," Embry said.

"That's Anastasia," Paul told them.

"She sings," Quil said.

"And can play the piano," Paul told them.

**But then it does and someone says goodbye**  
><strong>And after all those empty nights you cried<strong>  
><strong>The morning that you wake up good as new<strong>  
><strong>That's the kind of day i wish for you<strong>

**The faith of knowing deep inside your heart**  
><strong>That heaven holds more than just some stars<strong>  
><strong>Someone's up there watching over you<strong>  
><strong>That's the kind of day i wish for you<strong>

When Stasia finished singing, Tristan was looking up at her.

"You know, you're cute when you aren't screaming," she said as Paul walked in the room and saw her holding the baby. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I heard you singing," he said.

"Oh," she whispered.

"You have a beautiful voice," he told her and she smiled.

"Thank you."

"He's going to sleep," Paul told her.

"Good," Stasia sighed and stood up and placed him in the bassinet and he drifted off to sleep.

"I'm going back outside to help Sam," he told her.

"Ok," she said.

* * *

><p>Stasia sighed and walked back into the kitchen with Emily and Kim.<p>

"You have a beautiful voice," Emily told her as she sat at the table.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Lets get some wedding planning done," Kim said. "So how about your hair Emily?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking of wearing it down," she said. "I never wear it that way."

"You could curl it and we could maybe stick little flowers through your hair. Like a crown." Stasia said

"That sounds cool," Kim said. "And speaking of curls, I like your hair that way," Kim told Stasia.

"I'm going to tell you like I told my mom," Stasia said. "I'm wearing my hair this way because I like it not because Paul said he liked it," she added and walked into the living room.

"Paul must have said he liked her hair like that," Emily smiled.

"Yeah he must have," Kim smiled. "She must be starting to like him."

"I hope so," Emily sighed.


	9. New Feelings

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>

"_I'm going to tell you like I told my mom," Stasia said. "I'm wearing my hair this way because I like it not because Paul said he liked it," she added and walked into the living room.  
>Paul must have said he liked her hair like that," Emily smiled.<br>_"_Yeah he must have," Kim smiled. "She must be starting to like him."  
><em>"_I hope so," Emily sighed_.

Stasia walked in the room and looked in the bassinet and saw Tristan was still sleeping. Stasia let out a sigh and sat on the couch. She had no idea what was going on lately. How until she met Paul she was fine being alone and dwelling on Ethan and missing him and now just from a little over week of talking to Paul and seeing him her thoughts were more on Paul and less on Ethan. Ethan was supposed to be the only guy for her but what were all these feelings she was developing for Paul. Stasia leaned back against the couch just as Emily walked in the room and sat by her.

"You want to talk about it?" Emily asked. "I'll listen if you do."

"Its just…I just….Paul…." she said and Emily nodded. "Ethan," Stasia said. "I always thought Ethan would be the only guy for me, the only guy I could ever care about or fall in love with." she began. "And now, I just don't know anymore." she told her. "I mean I'll always care about Ethan and love him but Paul just surprised me," she admitted.

"He does that a lot," Emily told her and she smiled.

"He's not what I expected at all," she told her. "But it just feels to much like I'm betraying Ethan by being with Paul and wanting to be with him and thinking about him."

"I think Ethan would want you to be happy Stasia," Emily told her. "And letting go and making yourself happy again isn't betraying Ethan," she said. "You'll always have a part of you that loves Ethan, you never forget your first love."

"I know," she whispered.

"And I know Paul knows that to Stasia," Emily told her. "Its ok to move on." she sighed. "None of us have been where you are So we can't begin to imagine how you're feeling." She told her.

"I didn't mean to snap at Kim about my hair." Stasia said softly. "I did the same thing to my mom when she said something about my hair."

"Its fine," Emily told her. "But did Paul tell you he liked your hair in curls."

"Well he mentioned he liked it," Stasia said softly. "And I might like how he twirls the curls around his finger or how he tugs on them." Emily smiled.

"Its ok to like Paul," Emily told her. "You don't have to be more than friends but he does like you Stasia."

"I know he does," she whispered. "But lots of girls like Paul. Girls a lot more experienced than me and prettier than me and willing to give Paul what he wants."

"Stasia, I don't think Paul even sees any other girl but you anymore," Emily told her.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Emily said. "Now I'm going to go see how much longer the foods going to be," she told her. "You ok?"

"I'm good," Stasia said.

"I'll be right back then," Emily told her.

* * *

><p>When she walked outside Emily walked over to where Sam was standing by the barbeque grill.<p>

"Food will be ready soon," Sam told her as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Where's Anastasia?" Paul asked.

"She's inside," Emily told him.

"She's ok?"

"She's fine Paul," Emily assured him. "You can go in and talk to her if you want."

"I don't think she really wants to talk to me," he said quietly.

"Paul," Emily said. "Go on inside and talk to her," she told him and he nodded and turned around and walked towards the house.

When Paul walked inside he found Stasia sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Anastasia," he said and she turned to look at him.

"Paul." she said and he reached over and began to twirl one of her curls around his finger.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him. "Everything is fine."

"So that song you were singing to the baby earlier," Paul began. "I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"You shouldn't have heard it before," she told him. "I wrote it."

"Oh," he said. "You write songs."

"Yes. They may not be any good but yeah I do write songs."

"Well if the rest of your songs are anything like that one you sang today they have to be amazing." he told her and she smiled, she knew he meant what he said.

"You really mean that," she said.

"Of course Anastasia," he told her. "I would never lie to you to spare your feelings."

"Yeah I believe that," she said and looked away.

"Hey," he said and she looked back over at him. "The reason I wouldn't lie to you is because it would hurt you more to find out I lied to you than if I just told you the truth right?"

"I guess so," she sighed and he smiled.

"I'd rather not be the reason you're upset or hurting." he told her and she smiled. "But I know I have been and knowing me I will be again." he added. "But I am hoping you'll eventually want to go out with me."

"I know Paul but I won't promise I'll ever go out with you or even date anyone again." she told him. "I won't make you any promises I can't keep."

"Good," he sighed. "I won't either Anastasia." he told her and she smiled and they were both quiet.

"You know Anastasia," he said. "If you ever need to talk or want to talk about Ethan or anything else, you can call me and I'll listen."

"You would listen to me talk about another guy?" she asked shocked. "A guy I love."

"Yes Anastasia I would if you needed me to," he told her and she smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Do you want my number?" he asked.

"I already have your number Paul," she told him.

"How?" he asked.

"You called me last night," she told him and he smiled.

"And you put my number in your phone?"

"Yes," she told him.

"Then call me sometime."

* * *

><p>Paul was getting ready for school on Sunday night when his phone rang. He walked over and answered it. It was Sam. He needed Paul to take care of some pack business out of state.<p>

"Sam, can't someone else do it?" Paul asked.

"No Paul," Sam told him.

"What about Jared or Jake?"

"No Paul, you're pack Beta it has to be you."

"But Sam, I finally have some sort of routine with Anastasia, I wait by her locker for her every morning," Paul told him. "If I'm not there she'll probably think I've grown tired of her to and abandoned her like her other friends." he said. "Do you know how hard its been to gain what little I have with her."

"I'm sorry Paul but you have to go." Sam told him. "You'll only be gone tomorrow."

"Fine," Paul said clearly not happy about it and hung up. "Damn," Paul cursed.

Paul picked up the phone and thought about calling Stasia but didn't know how to explain what he would be doing to her so he called Embry instead.

"What's up Paul?" Embry answered.

"Sam just called and I have to go out of town for pack business tomorrow so I won't be in school."

"Ok."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Well every morning and afternoon I wait my Anastasia's locker for her. If I'm not there….I don't want her to think I'm not there because I don't want to be. I don't want her thinking I've abandoned her to." he said. "Will you be there for her tomorrow?"

"You want me to be your stand in?"

"Yes its just tomorrow?" he told him.

"What do I have to do?" Embry asked.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Stasia walked to her locker she saw someone standing in front of it but she could tell it wasn't Paul. As she walked closer she saw it was Embry. Embry stepped aside and let Stasia open her locker. She glanced over at him but never said anything.<p>

"Morning Anastasia," Embry said and she looked over at him and shook her head.

"Hey," she said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No one ever calls me Anastasia but Paul," she told him. "It just doesn't sound right for anyone else to call me Anastasia."

"Only Paul," he said and she nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered and he smiled.

"Ok," he said.

"Where is Paul?" she asked quietly.

"He had to out of town to handle some business for Sam, but he'll be back here tomorrow."

"Oh," she whispered.

"So I don't know how this usually goes," Embry said. "Does Paul walk you to class?"

"No," she told him.

"So I'll see you this afternoon ok." Embry told her.

"You don't have to Embry," she told him.

"I do, Paul will definitely kick my ass if I don't." he told her.

"Why?"

"Well he personally asked me to be here in his place," Embry told her. "He just wanted to make sure you didn't think he had abandoned you," he added.

"Why didn't he just call me himself?" she asked.

"I have no idea." Embry told her.

When Paul wasn't by her locker that afternoon it was then that she realized how much she missed him being there. It wasn't that she didn't like Embry because she did, he just wasn't Paul.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Stasia walked into school and to her locker. Her heart started to speed up. She looked and saw that Paul was back and standing in front of her locker. Stasia smiled and walked over to her locker. Paul stepped aside and let her open her locker.<p>

"Good morning Anastasia," he said and she smiled.

"Morning Paul."

"Was everything ok yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes Paul," she replied and he looked over at her.

"Embry was nice?" he asked and she looked over at him.

"Yes he was…." she answered but Paul sensed she wanted to say something else.

"But," he said.

"But nothing," she told him.

"Did he try something?" Paul asked upset.

"I think you know he didn't," Stasia told him.

"Then what?"

"Its nothing Paul," she told him.

"Anastasia," he said.

"He just…he wasn't you."

"Oh," Paul said softly and smiled. "So you might have missed me a little yesterday."

"I might have," she told him.

"Can I walk you to class?" he asked.

"Yeah," she told him and he smiled and closed her locker for her and they fell instep beside each other as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Paul started walking Stasia to her classes and home everyday. She had even started letting him meet her in the morning and walk her to school. She still hadn't sat with them at lunch yet but Paul hoped that would come soon.<p>

Stasia and Paul were walking to lunch together later that week.

"So you want to sit with us today?" he asked and Stasia looked up at him.

"Yeah ok," she agreed.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she told him and he led her over to the table to sit down. Paul took Stasia's hand in his as he sat down and then gently pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Stasia, hi," Kim said happily.

"Hi Kim," Stasia replied.

"I'm glad you finally decided to sit with us," Kim told her and Stasia smiled slightly.

"I also don't think we ever thanked you for making Tristan stop crying this weekend." Embry told her. "Our ears thank you so much." he added and she smiled.

"You have a really pretty voice," Jacob told her.

"Thank you," Stasia said quietly.

* * *

><p>Friday night Stasia was walking back and forth across her bedroom floor. She was thinking about Paul. She did like Paul and she knew he liked her to, that was obvious even to her. Stasia still thought about Ethan though, she still really missed him but lately she missed him less. She knew a part of her would always love him but since she had been hanging out with Paul she was beginning to think it was possible for her to move on. Stasia let out a sigh and picked her phone up and called Paul.<p>

"Hello," Paul answered.

"Paul."

"Anastasia," he said. "Is everything ok?" he asked worried.

"Its fine," she assured him. "Are you busy?"

"I always have time for you," he told her.

"Oh," she said. "I was hoping we could talk, in person."

"Of course Anastasia," he said. "Do you want to meet me on the beach in fifteen minutes?"

"That sounds good," she said.

"Ok, see you in fifteen then." he said and Stasia hung up. She took a deep breath, not believing she was about to go talk to Paul about Ethan.


	10. A talk & a day together

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10<strong>

_Friday night Stasia was walking back and forth across her bedroom floor. She was thinking about Paul. She did like Paul and she knew he liked her to, that was obvious even to her. Stasia still thought about Ethan though, she still really missed him but lately she missed him less. She knew a part of her would always love him but since she had been hanging out with Paul she was beginning to think it was possible for her to move on. Stasia let out a sigh and picked her phone up and called Paul._

"_Hello," Paul answered._

"_Paul."_

"_Anastasia," he said. "Is everything ok?" he asked worried._

"_Its fine," she assured him. "Are you busy?"_

"_I always have time for you," he told her._

"_Oh," she said. "I was hoping we could talk, in person."_

"_Of course Anastasia," he said. "Do you want to meet me on the beach in fifteen minutes?"_

"_That sounds good," she said._

"_Ok, see you in fifteen then." he said and Stasia hung up. She took a deep breath, not believing she was about to go talk to Paul about Ethan._

* * *

><p>When Stasia got to the beach Paul was already there waiting for her. Stasia walked over to him.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"You wanted to talk to me," he said and she nodded. "About what?"

"Ethan," she told him.

"Oh," he said. "Alright." he sighed. "You want to sit down?"

"Yeah ok," she said and they sat down.

"Ok, I'm listening Anastasia," he said.

"Ethan was my first serious boyfriend, no other guy even asked me out or anything before him," she began. "And I know a lot of girls liked him and I have no idea why he wanted me. But he did and he said he loved me and I loved him so much, I still do," she told him and looked over at Paul.

"Anastasia," he said. "What happened the night he died?"

"We were on a date, coming back from Forks. Something happened to the car and he pulled over and told me he was going out to see what was wrong. He leaned over and kissed me and if I knew that was the last kiss I would ever get from Ethan I would have made it last longer." she told him and Paul could feel her sadness and saw her eyes fill with tears. "He got out of the car and walked around to look under the hood," she said and she felt Pauls hand cover hers and his touch seemed to comfort her some. "A car pulled over and I heard calm talking, then panicked talking and then two gunshots. I got out of the car to see what happened and I see Ethan on the ground in a pool of blood and then they shot me to." she told him as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You could have been killed Anastasia," he told her and shook his head. He could have lost his soul mate before he even found her. "Why did you get out of the car?"

"I have no idea," she told him. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I just knew something happened to the guy I love and I was worried about him." she told him. "When I woke up the next morning my parents were with me and I was in the hospital of course." she said. "I woke up and asked about Ethan and my parents had to tell me he died." she whispered and Paul saw a tear run down her cheek. He reached over and wiped it away and then tightened his hand around hers. "I still remember what it felt like hearing that. Like my heart had been crushed and then broken into a million pieces."

"But they caught the guys who done it right?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter because it couldn't bring Ethan back to me." she told him. "And he died over fifty dollars and his watch."

"Anastasia," he whispered. "I know you still miss him," he told her. "And I know they'll be a part of you that will always love him."

"I think there will be," she said and looked up at him. "Thank you for listening," she added softly.

"I'll always listen," he said and she smiled.

"I'm glad I could talk to you about him to," she said. "I don't really talk about him much to anyone," she added. "I don't know why I never talked about him," she sighed. "No one understood how I felt. I went through months of not talking to anyone, I shut myself away from everyone," she told him. "I thought no one could know how I felt. How I never wanted to love another guy ever again."

"Why Anastasia?"

"Because I could loose him just as easy as I found him." she whispered. "I saw the looks I got from my friends and own parents," she told him. "Ethan was the first guy I ever really loved and the first one that really loved me and he's probably the only guy that will ever love me."

"Don't say that," Paul said softly.

"I can't blame guys for not wanting to go out with me. I never really gave them a chance because I didn't want to date them," she said. "I am so messed up," she added.

"No you're not," Paul said reaching over and taking her hands in his. "And you will find another guy who will love you," he told her. "Wouldn't Ethan want that for you? For you to be happy with someone else if you found that."

"I'm sure he would. He never wanted anyone to be miserable," she said and he let go of her hands. "My mom made me go to therapy to talk about my feelings, hoping it would help." she told him. "I pushed all my friends away, guys asked me out but I never went out with them, they weren't Ethan." she said

"Anastasia," he whispered sadly and pulled her closer to him and she laid her head against his chest, Paul wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I may never be able to give you what you want Paul," she told him. "You shouldn't waste your time on me."

"Its my time and I'll do whatever I want with it," he told her. "And I don't call any time I'm spending with you wasted time Anastasia."

"You know not many guys would sit around and listen to a girl talk about the guy she's in love with."

"I'm not most guys Anastasia."

"I know," she said quietly and looked up at him. "And I really like that you're not like most guys," she added and he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." she told him. "Any other guy would have ran from me by now."

"I'm not going anywhere Anastasia," he told her. "I promise you that."

"I don't deserve you," she whispered.

"Of course you do," he told her. "Why would you say that?"

"You're being so nice to me and I know that hearing me talk about Ethan can't be easy for you," she told him. "But you're still here and I know there are plenty of other girls that like you and want you and will give you what you want."

"Anastasia, I don't want those other girls. They mean nothing to me anymore," he told her.

"Paul," she began but he placed his finger over her lips.

"Don't Anastasia," he said and she looked up at him. "I just hope one day you'll want to go out with me, that you'll want me to."

"Paul I'm sorry," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry you've been so good to me and I do nothing but hurt you." she told him. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to go out with you."

"Anastasia, I know I'm not Ethan and that I'm so not good enough for you. That I can't even begin to offer you everything Ethan could have or even half of what he could have offered you, could have given you," he told her. He reached over and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "I don't have much to offer you at all and I know you'll never love me and maybe you shouldn't love me Anastasia but if you would just give me a chance I could make you happy and I'll always take care of you," he told her. "You're all I want Anastasia and you're the only girl I'll ever want." he said. "Even if you never want me." he whispered.

"Paul," she whispered as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Anastasia," he told her. "I know it had to take a lot for you to talk to me tonight and just knowing you can tolerate me and talk to me, I can let that be enough for now."

"Really? You can?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Anastasia," he told her.

"You're the only one who calls me Anastasia," she told him.

"You don't like it?" he asked worried.

"I don't think you calling me anything but Anastasia would sound right and anyone else calling me Anastasia wouldn't sound right either."

"So I'm the only one allowed to call you Anastasia then?" he asked smiling.

"Yes Paul," she told him.

"Ok then," he smiled. "You want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah," she smiled and Paul stood up and held his hand out to her. Stasia placed her hand in his and she felt his hand tighten around hers and he pulled her up.

"Lets go then," he said and led her towards her house, not letting go of her hand.

"So can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"I guess so," she said nervously.

"I make you nervous," he said and she let out a sigh and nodded.

"A little yeah," she admitted and he nodded. "But the good nervous."

"Oh," he said relieved. "Good." he added. "I don't want you to ever be uncomfortable around me," he told her. "And if I do something or say something that makes you uncomfortable I hope you'll tell me." he said and she smiled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul walked Stasia to her front door.<p>

"So tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes tomorrow," she told him.

"12:00 ok or do you want later?"

"12:00 is fine," she told him and he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. "Sleep well Anastasia."

"I will," she whispered. "Be careful going home," she added quietly.

"I will," he promised and she looked up at him.

"Good night Paul," she said and opened the door and went inside.

* * *

><p>The next day Stasia woke up and dressed in a pair of jeans and -shirt. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and went to the kitchen for breakfast.<p>

"Morning," her mom said. "I'm making pancakes, you want some?"

"Sure," Stasia said and her mom glanced over at her.

"You're not going to see Paul today?" her mom asked.

"Not until 12:00," Stasia told her as she sat a plate with three pancakes on it in front of Stasia.

"Thanks." she added. "Why would you think I wasn't seeing him today?" she asked as she started eating

"Well you have your hair pulled up, the last few times you've seen him you've taken the time to wear it in curls."

"And I told you I wasn't wearing my hair like that, in curls, for Paul," she told her.

"Of course not honey," her mom said softly. "So what time will he be here?"

"Twelve," Stasia sighed.

"I'm so glad you're getting out again and trying to have some fun," her mom told her. "Now Paul may not have been the guy I would have picked for you to be spending time with but he's better than nothing."

"He's not really that bad," Stasia said quietly. "Most of the time." she added and went back to eating.

* * *

><p>At 12:00 Stasia stepped outside because she knew Paul would be on time to pick her up. Plus she was tired of listening to her mom go on about how happy she was that Stasia was getting out of the house again and trying to have fun and making friends. She shook her head and closed the door. She looked up and saw Paul was about to walk up the steps.<p>

"Hey," he smiled. "I would have knocked."

"I know but I was just tired of listening to my mom," she sighed as she walked down the stairs to meet him.

"What was she saying?" he asked as they fell instep beside each other.

"How she's so glad I'm getting out more," she told him and he smiled. "She didn't think I was meeting you today?"

"Why?"

"Because I have my hair pulled up and not in curls," she told him.

"Oh but you weren't wearing your hair in curls because I liked it." he said and she smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not," she smiled. "So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know," he said. "But I have something for you," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"What?" she asked and he held up the yellow rose in his hand and handed it to her. "Oh wow," she whispered.

"One of your favorite flowers right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said softly and brought the rose to her nose and smelled it. "Thank you." she whipered and he smiled

"So what would you like to do?"

"It doesn't matter Paul," she sighed. "Did you have something in mind?"

"No," he said. "You like movies?"

"Yeah," Stasia said.

"You want to go to a movie?" he asked.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You want to go to my house?" he asked and she looked over at him nervously. "Its not like you haven't been there before."

"I know," she said softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Anastasia," he told her. "I want you to like me." he said and she smiled. "We can go to my house and watch a movie and hang out or whatever."

"Ok," she said and nodded her head.

"Come on then," he said and grabbed her hand and led her to his house.

* * *

><p>Paul and Stasia walked quietly to his house. When the two of them got to his house Paul opened the door and led her inside.<p>

"You can sit down wherever you want," he told her and she choose a spot on the couch. "Do you want something to drink or anything."

"No Paul, I'm ok." she told him and he nodded and walked over and sat on the couch with her.

"Do you want to find something on TV?" he asked handing her the remote.

"No Paul, you can find something to watch," she said and he turned the TV on and started scrolling through the channels. Stasia sat her rose down on the table as Paul continued to flip through the channels.

"So you said you write songs," Paul said.

"Yeah," she answered softly.

"And I already know you sing well from the other day with the baby," he said and she nodded.

"You play any instruments?"

"I can play the piano and the guitar a little but I'm better at the piano," she told him.

"You're probably better at the guitar than you think you are," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Maybe but I learned to play the guitar because its more portable than a piano," she told him. "I can take a guitar anywhere and work on my songs or something."

"Is there somewhere you write best?" he asked.

"Not really, I just sometimes have to wait for words to come to me," she told him.

"So what comes first when your working on your songs?" he asked curiously.

"Well sometimes words come first and I write them down and then have to work out the music and sometimes I get a tune in my head and put words with it."

"So its different for each song then?"

"Yeah," she smiled and they fell silent for a few minutes.

"So Anastasia, do you want to go to the park with me tomorrow?" Paul asked hopefully.

"I don't know Paul," she said quietly.

"Just two friends hanging out Anastasia, nothing more." he told her. "I'll pick you up around 9:00 and we can spend the whole day together," he said. "You may even have fun."

"Paul," she whispered and looked over at him.

"Its ok Anastasia, maybe another time," he said quietly. "Or maybe not all," he added to himself. and turned back to the TV and went back to flipping through the channels. Stasia looked over at him. There wouldn't be anything wrong with going to the park with Paul. He was trying so hard to be nice and not loose his temper with her. Maybe she should go with him, its just the park.

"Paul," Stasia said softly. "Paul," she whispered and laid her hand on his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I'll go with you," she told him.

"Don't do anything you don't want to Anastasia," he said. "I know you don't really want to go with me."

"And how do you know what I want Paul?" she asked.

"I don't," he sighed. "I wish I did."

"Well I want to go to the park with you tomorrow," she told him and he looked at her as if he was trying to tell if she was lying.

"Ok Anastasia, we'll go," he said smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Paul and Stasia were in the kitchen looking for something for lunch.<p>

"Is there anything you want for lunch?" Paul asked.

"No," Stasia said. "What do you have?" she asked as she walked over and stood beside him.

"Chicken, beef," he said. "We could throw it in the oven or something."

"I thought you couldn't cook."

"I can't," he said softly. "Emily will cook for me sometimes so I buy stuff like that. You know stuff not in a box."

"Let me look," she said quietly and Paul stepped aside as Stasia looked around in the refrigerator. "Which cabinets have your food in them?" she asked and he walked over and opened them. Stasia looked around and pulled out a box of shake n bake and spaghetti sauce. Then she walked over and grabbed the chicken out of the refrigerator and some parmesan cheese.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"If you want to get something to go with the chicken, some vegetables or something. You can pick those out."

"Ok," he said and walked over to the cabinet.

Stasia opened the box of shake n bake and pulled a packet and plastic bag out. She opened the pack of crumbs and poured them in the bag and added some parmesan cheese to it and then dropped a piece of chicken in the bag and shook it and then placed it in a pan and did the same thing for the other pieces of chicken. Stasia then threw the plastic bag away and washed her hands before sprinkling extra cheese on top of it and sliding it into the oven. Paul walked back over with three cans of green beans.

"You like green beans?" he asked.

"Yes," she said and walked over and put the cheese back in the refrigerator. "Chicken and green beans enough for you?" she asked and he nodded.

"Its fine," he told her. "Do you cook a lot?"

"No not a lot," she told him. "My mom's always cooking, I help her out though." she added. "Although sometimes when I help her cook I think I'm more in the way than helping her." she told him.

"I'm sure its not like that," Paul told her and she shrugged as Paul began opening the cans of green beans and pouring them in a pan to cook.

"Maybe," she said. "So what are you planning on doing at the park tomorrow."

"That's a surprise."

"A surprise because you don't want me to know or because you don't know?" she asked.

"I'll never tell," he smiled and she shook her head as she took the pan with the green beans on it and put it on the stove to cook. "Dress comfortably though," he told her.

"Ok," she said.

A few minutes later Stasia and Paul were sitting down to eat. Stasia had heated up the spaghetti sauce and topped the chicken with it. Paul took a bite of his chicken.

"Its really good," he said and took another bite. "Way better than anything I could have cooked."

"Thank you," she said quietly as she took a bite of her food and they finished the rest of the meal in silence. After eating Paul and Stasia both cleaned up the kitchen and then went back to the living room to sit down.

"I'll walk you home when you get ready to go," Paul told her.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know Anastasia, I want to," he told her. "If you'll let me."

"Ok," she agreed.

"Good," he said.

* * *

><p>So a few hours later Paul walked Stasia home. Neither one of them talked much on the way to her house but for Paul just being close to her was enough. Ever since he had been spending time with Stasia and been nice to her his wolf had left him alone. His wolf was happy to be close to Stasia and that Stasia seemed to be more comfortable around him and seemed to be liking him a little more.<p>

Stasia and Paul stopped at her front door when they got to her house.

"Thanks for walking me home and for the flower," she said holding the flower up.

"You never have to thank me Anastasia," he told her and he saw her smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"9:00," she said and he nodded.

"We'll have fun Anastasia," he told her and she nodded and opened the door and went inside. Paul let out a sigh and made his way home looking forward to another day with Stasia.


	11. Falling for You

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**The song in this chapter is Falling for You by Colbie Caillat  
><strong>

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

The next morning Stasia woke up and took a shower and got ready for her day with Paul. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and put on socks and tennis shoes. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and put on some light make-up before going to the kitchen. Her mom was in the kitchen with her dad when she walked in.

"You have plans today?" her mom asked.

"Yes with Paul," she told her. "We're going to the park."

"Oh that should be fun," her mom said happily.

"I guess so," Stasia replied as she fixed a bowl of cereal and sat down a the table.

"So what are you doing at the park today?"

"I don't know," Stasia answered. "We're just going to the park together."

"Be careful," her dad told her.

"I will dad," she told him as she continued to eat her cereal.

When Stasia finished eating she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it again before pulling it back up. She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror and after determining she looked ok she glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 9:00 so she went to the living room to wait for Paul. At 9:00 there was a knock on the door and Stasia walked over and opened it and saw Paul on the other side and smiled.

"Good morning Anastasia," he said.

"Good morning Paul," she replied. "You can come in and I'll tell my parents I'm leaving," she told him and he nodded and stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Paul watched her walk over to the kitchen and he heard her tell her parents she was leaving before walking back over to join him.

"You're ready?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go," she said and Paul opened the door and let her go first and then he followed her and closed the door behind them.

Paul led Stasia over to his truck and opened the door for her and she climbed in and he shut the door behind her and walked around and slid behind the wheel.

"Ok lets go," he said and started the car and drove away from Stasia's house and to the park. Neither one of them said anything until they drove out of La Push and headed to Forks. Stasia looked over at Paul, he was wearing blue jean cut-offs of course and a t-shirt that hid the perfect six pack Stasia knew was under it. Paul really was an attractive guy and he wasn't so bad to be around and he seemed to genuinely like her, now. She let out a sigh and looked away.

"So, what are we doing at the park?" Stasia asked.

"Well I thought we'd start out with a small hike on one of the trails."

"Hike?" Stasia asked nervously.

"Nothing dangerous Anastasia," he assured her. "I would never let you do anything that I though would hurt you."

"Ok," she said and he smiled and turned back to the road. "That's it."

"No Anastasia, that's just all I'm telling you."

"Oh so there is more?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed and glanced over at her.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Paul parked his truck in a space at one of the parks parking lots closest to the trails. He got out of the truck and slipped the keys in his pocket as he walked around to open the door for Stasia but found her leaning against the truck waiting on him. He let out a sigh and looked over at her.<p>

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded and fell instep beside him as they walked towards the woods. As they started to walk they were silent at first, it wasn't uncomfortable like it would have been with anyone else though. Stasia followed Paul through the trail he had led her on, looking around her at the trees. It was quiet and peaceful here with Paul.

"Anastasia," Paul said turning back to look at her. "Everything ok?"

"I'm ok, just sort of taking everything in, I've never been out here before," she said.

"Come on," Paul smiled and Stasia couldn't help but think he had a great smile. Paul continued to smile at Stasia and held his hand out for her and Stasia let out a sigh and looked at his hand but after a few seconds when Stasia didn't reach for his hand she saw his smile start to fade and him lower his hand and she took a step forward and touched his hand. She saw his smile come back as he tightened his hand around hers.

"So you've really never been out here before?" he asked as he gave her arm a gentle tug pulling her closer to him.

"No," she answered softly. "Its quiet," she told him.

"Yeah I know. Quiet's good sometimes," he said.

"I know," she sighed.

"Quiet is something I don't get a lot of sometimes," he told her.

"Do you come here a lot?" she asked as he continued to lead her on the trail, still holding her hand.

"No, not a lot but enough," he admitted.

"You like it here?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," Paul said and he stopped walking and turned to look at her. "I have other places I go to when I need to get away from everyone." he told her and she nodded. "I'd like to eventually share all of them with you."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Anastasia I would," he told her. "You don't have to sound so surprised."

"I don't know why you want to share secret places with me."

"Because I like you Anastasia and there isn't anyone else I'd rather share those places with."

"Oh," she said softly.

"Come on lets finish our hike," he said and continued walking still holding her hand. Paul was actually surprised Stasia hadn't tried to pull away from him yet. But as long as she continued to let him hold her hand he was going to, any excuse to be closer to her or touch her was good enough for him.

After their hike Paul led Stasia back over to a picnic area and he found a secluded picnic table.

"Ok, will you wait for me right here?" he asked. "I need to go get something from the truck and I'll be right back."

"Ok, I'll wait," she said and sat down. Paul smiled and quickly ran to the truck so he could get back to Stasia.

A few minutes later Paul walked back over to Stasia and he was carrying a picnic basket and an ipod

"I have lunch," he told her and she smiled. "And music," he said and held up his ipod.

"You packed a picnic basket?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said and sat down and opened the picnic basket and started pulling things out of it.

"You like sandwiches right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul," she said and he smiled as he continued to pull chips and drinks and some cookies out.

"Emily made us some chocolate chip cookies," he said. "You eat cookies?"

"Of course I eat cookies." she said. "Can't you tell by looking at me?"

"I don't think there is anything wrong with the way you look or your body Anastasia." he told her. "You're beautiful." he said and she smiled. "Ham or turkey?" he asked holding up sandwiches in a ziplock bag.

"Turkey, I don't really like ham."

"Ok turkey," he said and handed her the sandwich. "One enough?"

"One is plenty," she told him and he nodded.

"Chips?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and he opened a bag of plain potato chips and sat them on the table between them.

"Soda?" he asked holding one out.

"Thanks," she said and took it from him and the two of them started eating Paul turned on the ipod music started.

"I never expected a picnic lunch," she told him. "I figured we'd hike and then go home."

"No Anastasia," he said. "I think I've proven I can be a nice guy."

"Yeah I guess so," she said quietly.

The two of them finished lunch and Paul put everything away in the picnic basket and then pulled out a deck of cards.

"Cards," Stasia said surprised.

"Yeah we can play go fish or something," he said. "You know something fun." he added and she smiled.

"Ok," she agreed and Paul shuffled the cards and gave each of them some putting the remaining card in a stack in the center of the table.

"Ok you want to go first?" Paul asked her.

"Sure," she said. "Do you have any fives?" she asked.

"Go fish," Paul said and Stasia reached into the deck and took the top card.

"I got my five," she said and laid the cards down.

"Ok," he smiled. "Do you have any nines?"

"Go fish," she told him and Paul reached into the deck and drew a card. "Ok, you have any threes?" she asked and Paul handed her the three he had in his hand and she laid it down on the table with her threes. The two of them continued to play cards until Stasia laid down her final card and looked over at Paul.

"I win," she smiled and Paul smiled to.

"Yep you win," he smiled and slipped the cards back in the box and placed them in a basket. "So I guess you're ready to head back."

"Not really?" she said and Paul looked shocked.

"Really," he said surprised.

"Yes Paul," she whispered.

"Would you rather stay here or go somewhere else?" Paul asked. "And please don't say you don't care."

"I don't know what I want to do, I just…"

"Don't want to go home yet," he said and she nodded.

"No I don't want to go home yet." she told him and he looked over as the next song played. It was Nickelback, which kind of surprised her a little but she was finding out Paul was full of surprises. The song was Never Gonna Be Alone.

"Dance with me," he said and Stasia looked at him shocked as he held out his hand.

"Paul I…" she said and looked around nervously.

"There isn't anyone here but us and who cares what some people who you'll never see again think anyway." he said. "Dance with me," he said again and Stasia smiled and placed her hand in his. They both stood up and Paul walked around the table and pulled her closer him and they started to dance. Paul twirled her around several times and Stasia couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as they finished dancing and she looked up at Paul.

"Was that so bad?' Paul asked.

"No," she whispered and she smiled.

"So still not ready to go home?" he asked.

"Not really," she said.

"Ok," he said and grabbed the picnic basket and his ipod. "Come on," he said and held his hand out to her. Stasia stood up and placed her hand in his and Paul led her to his truck.

* * *

><p>Not much later Stasia and Paul were sitting in his truck and he was driving away from the park but Stasia wasn't exactly sure where he was taking her, she wasn't sure if Paul knew where they were going.<p>

"So do you want to go to a movie with me?" Paul asked.

"I don't know Paul, a movie is so much like a date."

"We can go to a movie together and it not be date, friends go to the movies together all the time," he said.

"I know," she sighed.

"If it will make you feel better I won't pay for your movie," he said and he saw Stasia's lips turn up in a smile.

"Ok Paul, I'll go to the movies with you but you have to let me pay for my own movie."

"It's a deal Anastasia," he smiled.

* * *

><p>Paul parked his truck outside the movie theater about thirty minutes later.<p>

"Do you know what movie you want to see?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to me Paul," she told him and he let out a sigh and got out of the truck and then walked around and opened the door for her. He held his hand out and Stasia smiled before placing her hand in his and she stepped out of the truck. Paul closed his hand around hers and the two of them walked into the movie theater.

After getting their tickets the two of them went inside.

"I'm getting some popcorn," Paul told her. "You want to share some popcorn with me."

"We just ate," she said.

"I'm always hungry," he shrugged.

"Ok, I'll wait here for you," Stasia said and he nodded.

"Be right back." he said and Stasia watched him walk to get in line for some popcorn.

Paul returned a few minutes later with a large bucket of popcorn and two drinks.

"You planning to eat all that by yourself?" she teased and Paul saw her lips turning up in a smile.

"Well I can, but I was hoping you'd help," he said. "I got you something to drink," he added and handed her one of the cups.

"Oh," she said surprised. "Thanks," she said as she took the cup.

"You ready to go find seats?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go," she said and they walked together and found the theater showing their movie and then found seats. Paul led her to the seats in back.

"Is this ok with you?" he asked.

"Yeah its fine," she said and he smiled.

"Good," he sighed and the two of them sat down and placed their drinks in the drink holders on the arm of their chair.

"Popcorn?" Paul asked and held the bucket out to her. Stasia rolled her eyes but reached over and grabbed a handful. Paul smiled and took some for himself when she started eating hers.

A few minutes later the lights dimmed and the movie started. The two of the sat silently next to each other watching the movie. Stasia had her arm resting on the arm rest between her and Paul as she watched the movie.

Paul kept glancing at Stasia during the movie, he noticed her eyes never left the screen. He glanced down and saw her arm resting on the arm rest between them and smiled. He slowly reached down and ran his fingers over her hand starting at her fingers and running then down her fingers and over the back of her hand. Stasia jumped and looked over at Paul who was staring at the screen like nothing happened.

Stasia turned back to watch the movie but a few seconds later she felt Paul's fingers gently rubbing the back of her hand. Stasia felt her heartbeat speed up as Paul continued to touch her hand, now softly tracing circles across the back of her hand. She had no intention of holding Paul's hand during a movie but her stupid hand obviously hand different intentions and betrayed her by flipping over and she felt Paul lay his hand flat against hers palm to palm, then Paul curled his fingers around hers and then Stasia's fingers, obviously having a mind of their own curled around Paul's fingers as her heartbeat sped up a little more. She looked over at Paul, she found herself starting to really like being around Paul and spending time with him. She could see herself falling for him, especially if he kept acting like he was and treating her the way he was treating her.

After the movie Paul took her home. He walked her to the door and she turned around and looked up at him before going inside.

"I actually enjoyed today," she told him and he smiled.

"I did to Anastasia," he said. "I hope you'll want to do something like this again,"

"I think I might," she said and he smiled.

"Good, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he told her and she nodded. Paul reached over and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then Stasia saw him lean over and she felt his lips brush against her cheek. "See you tomorrow Anastasia," he said and she smiled.

"Bye Paul," she whispered and opened the door and went inside closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door after closing. She could definitely see herself falling for Paul.

* * *

><p>Stasia went and changed clothes and then went to her room and sat on the bed. She had a really great day with Paul, they had a picnic and played go fish. It was really nice and she hated to admit it but she actually enjoyed the hand holding with Paul. Stasia shook her head and picked her guitar up that was lying beside her bed and started to play it.<p>

"I think I may be fallin' for you," she sang and played the guitar some humming out a tune. More words came to her in bits and pieces as she continued to play. She was actually looking forward to getting to school tomorrow and sitting at the piano to put it all together.

* * *

><p>The next morning Paul showed up to walk Stasia to school.<p>

"So what are you doing after school?" Paul asked.

"I don't know yet," Stasia told him. "I have this new song in my head and I want to sit down at the piano at school and work on it." she added. "I was hoping to work on it a little before school."

"Oh, I don't guess I can hear it," Paul said softly.

"Not right now Paul, its still in the rough stages." she whispered.

"I'm sure its perfect," he told her and she smiled.

"Yeah well, I think you're a little biased."

"Maybe," he said and he reached over and touched her hand, when she didn't try to pull away Paul took her hand in his for the rest of the walk to school.

When the two of them went to school Paul walked Stasia to her locker.

"I think I'm going to head to the music room and work on that song," Stasia told him.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Paul told her and Stasia nodded and walked towards the music room.

* * *

><p>When Stasia walked in the room, it was empty like always. She walked over and took a seat behind the piano and started to play the tune from last night.<p>

When she was gone Jared and Kim walked over to Paul.

"Everything ok?" Jared asked him.

"Yeah its fine, she just went to the music room to work on something." Paul told him.

"Are things going ok with you two?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, she seems to enjoy spending time with me, we were together yesterday," he told them. "She seems to be getting used to me and is starting to like me."

"That's good Paul," Kim said. "Just be patient with her," she said and he nodded.

"I'm trying," Paul whispered. "I'll see you two later," he added and walked down the hall the way Stasia went.

* * *

><p>Paul couldn't resist walking to the music room and peeking in on her, to make sure she was ok, even though he kind of knew she was. He stood in the door way and saw she was playing the piano. She looked so beautiful sitting there playing the piano lost in the music. It seemed to be a little more upbeat than the other stuff he heard her play. He saw she had a piece of paper in front of her as she played, he guessed it was possibly words or something for the new song. He continued to stand there and listen and he heard her voice fill the room a few seconds later.<p>

**I don't know but...  
>I think I may be<br>fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I..  
>know you better<br>**

**I am trying..  
>Not to tell you.<br>But I want to..  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding..  
>what I'm feeling..<br>But I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<strong>

**I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>and now i found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm falling for you...<br>I'm falling for you...**

Paul listened to her sing, her voice filling the room. He listened to the words she was singing, could she have been thinking about him when she wrote this. He leaned against the wall and continued to listen.

**As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>and we start to dance<br>All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's just<br>you and me  
><strong>

**I'm trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<br>So I'm hiding  
>what I'm feeling<br>But I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<br>**

**I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>

This song could possibly be about him. That Stasia could possibly be falling for him, she could possibly want to be more than friends with him. He was really hoping for that with her, more than friends. He moved to look in the room again and looked at her.

**I've been waiting all my life  
>And now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you  
><strong>

**Ooh, I just can't take it  
>My heart is racing<br>Emotions keep spinning out  
><strong>

**I've been spending all my time  
>just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>and now I found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>**

**I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me<br>And now I just can't hide it  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I can't stop thinking about it  
>I want you all around me<br>And now I just can't hide it  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I'm fallin' for you  
><strong>

**Ooohhh  
>Ooh no no<br>Oooooohhhhh  
>Oooh, I'm falling' for ya<strong>

When she finished Paul saw her put the paper in her bag and stand up. He quickly walked away from the room so she wouldn't see that he had been listening. He thought about the song she was singing. That song could be about him and could mean that Stasia was starting to fall for him, to like him as more than just a friend. Maybe things were going to fall into place for them, maybe Stasia was seeing that she could move on and be happy again and that he could make her happy. He hoped that was true he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face as he walked down the hall thinking Stasia and him could possibly be more than friends.


	12. You Got Me

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**The song in this chapter is You Got Me by Colbie Caillat  
><strong>

**Words in bold are wolf thoughts  
><strong>

_Paul's wolf is in italics._**  
><strong>

**Please Review  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

"You know you need to tell her soon," Jacob told Paul later that day when they were standing by their lockers.

"I know but she's finally starting to genuinely like me, I'm finally getting somewhere with her," Paul said. "When she finds out the truth she'll just reject me."

"You don't know that Paul," Jacob told him. "But the longer you wait the worse it could be."

"I know I know," Paul said. "I don't want to loose her," he said quietly. "She's finally getting to where she likes being around me and likes spending time with me, telling her could push everything back."

"Paul, you know it has to be done," Jacob told him.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it," he said and turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Paul walked down the hall to his next class thinking about telling Stasia the truth. How she would take the I turn into a giant wolf and I imprinted on you thing, when he told her. He really hoped she didn't reject him, his wolf had finally settled down when he started spending time with her and being nice to her, he didn't know what would happen if she rejected him. As much as he hated to admit it Jacob was right he needed to tell Stasia the truth soon but he should be able to enjoy a few more days before he told her. Paul had also been thinking about something else, he liked Stasia and Stasia said she liked him. He was thinking of asking her to be his girlfriend, he hoped she would want to be his girlfriend. He wasn't sure if she had fully let go of Ethan though, he thought that maybe some part of her was still holding on to him and if she was she would never be his girlfriend; even if she might be falling for him. Paul was so lost in his thoughts he never noticed the girls that glanced his way and talked to him as he walked down the hall. The only thing on his mind was Stasia so it shouldn't have surprised him when he saw her walking towards him.<p>

"Anastasia," he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her to him to him and she hit his chest hard.

"Paul watch it not all of us are as indestructible as you," she told him.

"Sorry Anastasia," he said softly and he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Its fine," she said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he told her. "I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Not right now but soon ok," he told her. "I just have to get my thoughts together before I talk to you about it ok." he said.

"Ok Paul," she said and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing you know that," he said and she smiled.

"I hardly think I'm amazing Paul," she said.

"There is something else I want to talk to you about," he said. "Can we talk after school?"

"Yeah, of course," Stasia said. "You're walking me home right?"

"Of course I am," he said.

"We can talk about it then, if that's ok," she said.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled and slid his hands down her arms and took her hand in his. "Let me walk with you to class." he said and she smiled.

"Lets go," she said and the two of them walked down the hall together.

* * *

><p>After her last class Stasia went to her locker to get her books that she needed to go home. She had no idea what Paul wanted to talk to her about and she hated to admit she was a little nervous about what he wanted. He always wanted to spend time with her, but he didn't just want to talk to her. What could he want?<p>

"Anastasia," Paul said and she turned around and looked up at him.

"Hey Paul," she smiled.

"You ready?" he asked and she nodded. "Come on," he said and held out his hand. Stasia placed her hand in his and the two of them walked out of school together. They walked halfway to Stasia's house in complete silence making Stasia wonder if Paul really did need to talk to her about something, she had no idea he was trying to put the right words together to ask her what he wanted. A few minutes later Paul stopped.

"Anastasia," he said.

"What's going on Paul?" she asked.

"Anastasia we've been spending a lot of time together and I like you," he said and she nodded. "You say you like me to."

"I do Paul," she said. "I've told you I like you."

"I know," he said and took a deep breath. "I like you and you like me and there isn't any other girl I want to be with or spend time with."

"Paul," Stasia said but he didn't hear her.

"So I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked and looked at her. "Please say yes."

"Paul I…." she said but stopped and shook her head and ran off leaving Paul standing there shocked staring after her. She rejected him, she didn't want him, maybe she didn't like him like she said she did.

"_Or maybe she just needs to think dumbass," _

Oh great his fucking wolf was back now. Stasia really didn't want him. But she wrote that song about him that he heard her singing earlier.

"It was probably another song about Ethan, the guy she would always love." Paul said.

"_Shut up! You know that song was about you and you know Stasia likes you, just give her a little while to process what you asked."_

"She shouldn't need time, she knows if she wants to be with me or not and she obviously doesn't."

"_She does want you, stop being dramatic," his wolf said._

"Stop telling me what to do," Paul said. "We're in love with a girl who'll never love us back."

"_She's going to love us eventually," his wolf assured him._

"You don't know that," Paul said sadly. "No one can really know that," he said and walked away. "I'm going to visit my parents," Paul said and made his way to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>When Paul asked her to be his girlfriend Stasia couldn't do anything but run off. She ran straight to the cemetery and to Ethan's grave and sat down beside it.<p>

"So, I've met this incredible guy, he's so attractive and I like him a lot," she told him. "He treats me well and we've been spending a lot of time together and I actually like spending time with him." she said. "He's amazing," she said.

Paul was making his way to the cemetery to talk to his parents when he felt something pulling him the other way, Stasia must be here.

"_Go find her," the wolf said. "You know where she is."_

"I know," Paul said and he walked to where he knew Stasia would be, Ethan's grave. As he got closer he could hear her talking and see her sitting on the ground hugging her knees to her chest.

"So this amazing guys name is Paul Lahote," she told him. "I'm not sure if you would like him or not but I haven't been this happy since before I lost you. He's helped me put my life back together. I don't know what I would have done without him." she said and wiped tears that ran down her cheeks. "I think as hard as it is, its time I finally fully let you go," she told him. "I'll always love you, you were the first guy I ever loved, ever kissed and slept with." she said. "I'll always care about you and love you Ethan but Paul makes me happy and I do like him." she sighed. "When I finally stopped fighting not to be with Paul I found out there's a great guy under all those muscles and attitude," she told him. "Everything just fits perfectly with us, our hands fit together perfectly, even though he's like twice my size when he hugs me we seem to fit together perfectly," she sighed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and I just ran off and left him standing there, I probably ruined everything and lost my chance," she cried. "And the truth is I really want to be his girlfriend." she said and wiped her tears away. "But I'm sure I hurt him when I ran off from him and lost my chance."

"_Go to her, let her know you still want her, don't just stand here looking at her," his wolf said. "One foot in front of the other, walk over to her," he added and Paul started walking to her._

"Anastasia," he said quietly and Stasia looked up at him.

"Paul," she whispered and he walked over to her and knelt down and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Hey," he said. "Don't cry, I hate to see you cry." he said softly.

"I'm sorry Paul," she whispered.

"Its ok," he said.

"Paul, I shouldn't have just ran off from you, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I'm ok," he whispered.

"Ask me again to be your girlfriend," she said softly and looked up at him.

"Anastasia I…"

"_Just do it," his wolf growled._

"Anastasia Miller will you be my girlfriend?" Paul asked and she smiled.

"Yes Paul, I'll be your girlfriend," she smiled.

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yes really," she told him and Paul pulled her to him and hugged her.

"_See I told you she'd want us," the wolf said. "Kiss her."_

"To soon," Paul said silently to his wolf.

"_No its not," his wolf said._

"Anastasia," Paul said softly and pulled away from her. She looked up at him.

"Paul," she said.

"Anastasia," he said quietly. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

"You want to kiss me," she said surprised.

"Yes," he said and held her face in his hands. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," she whispered and Paul smiled and leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and looked at her before touching his lips to hers again. He moved his lips against hers but she wasn't kissing him back at first and he started to panic but then he felt her lips move with his and her arms wrap around him. Paul grabbed her hips and deepened the kiss, he felt her hands running across his back slowly as they continued to kiss. Paul pulled away and touched his forehead to hers.

"I'll walk you home," he said and she nodded and Paul stood up and then took her hands in his and pulled her up. He kept one of her hands in his as they walked away from the cemetery and towards Stasia's house.

Paul walked Stasia to her front door.

"Thanks for walking me home and coming to find me after I ran off," she told him and he smiled.

"I needed to know you were ok whether you wanted me or not," he told her and he reached over and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Wanting you has never been the problem Paul," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"So what was the problem?" he asked.

"You want to come inside?" she asked.

"Anastasia," he said.

"My parents are out of town all week, kind of like a second honeymoon thing," she told him. "They'll be back next week."

"Oh," he said

"I know you're probably hungry to," she said and he smiled.

"Ok, I'll come inside," he said and Stasia smiled and unlocked the door and led him inside.

"So you want something to eat?" she asked.

"I can wait," he told her and led her over to the couch and sat down and pulled her down next to him.

"So tell me Anastasia if you not wanting me wasn't the problem what was?" he asked. "Why did you tell me no?"

"Because I never expected you to ask me to be your girlfriend," she told him. "I didn't think I'd meet another guy I liked after Ethan." she sighed.

"Anastasia, you didn't want to meet another guy," he told her and she nodded.

"I know," she sighed. "But I met you and I'm really glad you didn't give up on me,"

"I'll never give up on you Anastasia," he told her and she smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. "So are you going to be ok by yourself while your parents are gone?" Paul asked worried.

"Yes Paul I'll be fine," she assured him. "You worry about me to much," she told him and laid her hand against his cheek.

"I'm always going to worry about Anastasia," he told her and laid his hand over hers and moved it off his face but kept her hand in his as he leaned over and kissed her. Stasia rested her free hand on his shoulder and moved closer to Paul as they kissed. Paul laid his hand on her hip holding her against him. He moved his lips down her neck sucking on the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

"Paul," Stasia moaned as his lips touched hers again. He pulled away as his cell phone rang.

"Damn it," he cursed. "I have to get that." he told her and he stood up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it when he saw it was Sam.

"Sam,. What's wrong?"

"We've caught the scent of a leech Paul, I need you out running patrols."

"But I'm here with Anastasia," Paul told Sam. "I'll be right back ok," he told Stasia.

"Ok Paul," she said and he stepped outside.

"Sam, I need stay here with Anastasia," Paul said. "Her parents are out of town, she's by herself."

"Bring her to my house to stay with Emily, Kim is coming over to," Sam told him. "Get her to pack a bag and tell her the girls are having a sleepover and get her over here quick," he said. "We can't figure out what he's after he keeps changing directions, he's after something."

"Ok Sam, we'll be there soon."

"Hurry," Sam ordered and Paul hung up and walked inside.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"It was Sam, he needs me to help with some work thing," Paul told her and walked over and sat on the couch with her. "He said you could come stay with Emily while we're gone, Kim will be there to."

"Paul I'll be ok here," she told him.

"Anastasia, look the truth is there's a strange guy wandering around La Push and no one knows who he is and you're home alone," he told her. "I could do my job better if I'm not worried about you," he said softly. "Please," he whispered and held her face in his hands.

"It must be serious you said please," she told him and he smiled.

"So you'll pack a bag and go?"

"Yes, I'll hurry," she told him and she went to her room to pack a bag.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Stasia walked in the room carrying her overnight bag, school bag and guitar case.<p>

"You're bringing your guitar."

"I have something I've been working on and I think I've been inspired to finish it."

"Really?" Paul smiled.

"Yep," she said.

"Good, let me get your bags," he told her and took them from her and led her out of the house.

The two of them walked into Sam's house a few minutes later, Kim was there with Emily and Sam was waiting on Paul.

"Good you're here," Sam said. "Hello Stasia."

"Hi, Sam," Stasia replied. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem, you three should have fun," he told her.

"Of course we will," Emily assured him. "You two go on and hurry back."

"Ok we will," Sam said and he kissed Emily before running back.

"As soon as we're done, I'll be back ok Anastasia," Paul told her.

"Ok Paul, be careful."

"I will," he said and Paul kissed her lips and ran out after Sam.

"Come sit down, I've got pizza in the oven," she told Stasia and she sat her guitar down and walked over and joined them at the table.

"So you and Paul seem to be doing ok," Emily said.

"Yeah me and Paul are good," she told them. "He asked me to be his girlfriend today." she smiled.

"Please tell me you said yes," Kim said hopefully.

"I said yes." she smiled.

"That's so great!" Kim said happily and Emily smiled.

"It is great," Emily said as she got up and pulled the pizza out of the oven and turned the oven off. "You two come over and get something to eat." she said and Kim and Stasia did. "You know Stasia," Emily began as they sat back. "You've been good for Paul, he's always been angry and had an extremely bad temper." she added. "But since he met you and the two of you started hanging out together his temper and anger have settled down a bit. You two are good for each other." she said and Stasia smiled.

"Paul's so different than I thought he would be. Under all those muscles and attitude is a really great guy." Stasia said. "And I am glad I gave him a chance and that he was to stubborn to stop trying to get through to me."

* * *

><p>Paul and Sam phased as soon as they got in the woods and the other guys thoughts quickly entered their heads.<p>

"**The bastards been running in circles," Jared said.**

"**He's trying to throw us off what he wants," Embry told him. **

"**He's headed to the cliffs," Quil told them.**

"**Paul and I are close, you three come from the other side and we'll try to surround him." Sam ordered and everyone did what he asked.**

"**You think he's after someone?" Paul asked.**

"**Most likely, its just a matter of who." Sam said. "Now lets get to those cliffs." he added and him and Paul sped up.**

* * *

><p>After eating the girls straightened the kitchen up and went to the living room.<p>

"So did you bring a guitar?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I play a little, I'm better at the piano," she told her.

"Oh," Emily said.

"So you sing to right?" Kim asked.

"A little yeah," Stasia whispered.

"Maybe you could play us something."

"I don't know."

"Stasia its not like we haven't heard you sing before," Kim told her. "And that song you wrote was beautiful."

"Thanks," Stasia whispered.

"Its just us three here," Emily said and Stasia let out a sigh.

"Ok," she agreed and went to get her guitar from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The guys finally made it to the cliffs and saw the vampire was standing there like he was waiting on them.<p>

"**That's him," Jared growled.**

"**What the hell is he doing?" Paul growled.**

"**He's just standing there," Jake said.**

"**Stay back, he's up to something," Sam warned them.**

"I was wondering when you mutts would show up," the vampire snarled and he turned and looked at all them. "La Push protectors." he added and looked at all of them. "How can you protect her if she has no idea what you're protecting her from?" he asked and he looked around and his gaze settled on the large silver wolf. "She has no idea what you really are because you're afraid she'll never love you if she knows." the vampire said and all the guys looked at him, he looked so familiar, he was tall and it was obvious he was a good looking guy before he was turned. His skin would have been the same tan color as theirs but being a vampire had lightened it slightly but not enough where you couldn't tell he was a La Push native. "Tell Stasia the truth dog and see if she stays with you."

"**How does he know about Paul and Stasia?" Jared asked.**

"**Is he after Stasia?" Jacob wondered. "You guys think he looks familiar like we should know him?"**

"**Yeah he does," Quil said and it finally clicked with Embry.**

"**Guys that's Stasia's ex. That's Ethan." Embry told them and the silver wolf snarled and went to jump at Ethan.**

"Its not going to be that easy mutt," Ethan said and jumped off the cliff. Paul went to jump after him.

"**Don't Paul, the girls are alone, we have to get back to them." Sam ordered. "Lets go now." he told them and the pack took off to Sam's house.**

"**Paul," Sam said. "You can't keep it from her any longer, you have to tell her now."**

"**I know Sam, I'll do it tonight." Paul told him. "And I'll probably loose her forever."**

"**Have a little faith in her Paul." Sam told him.**

* * *

><p>Stasia walked back in the living room with Emily and Kim and sat down on the couch.<p>

"Ok this is something I wrote," she told them. "Its called You Got Me," she told them. "I'm sure you'll figure it out but its kind of about me and Paul," she added. "So let me know what you think ok."

"We will," Kim told her and she started to play.

The guys arrived at Sam's and phased back slipping their shorts on before going in.

"Ok try not to panic the girls ok," Sam ordered.

"Ok Sam," Jared said.

"And Paul…."

"I know Sam, tell Anastasia the truth." he sighed and they all walked to the door. They could hear music before they opened the door.

"Someone's playing the guitar," Quil said.

"Anastasia is," Paul smiled and they opened the door and they could hear her singing.

Stasia started to sing just as the guys walked in the house.

**_You're stuck on me and my laughing eyes  
>I can't pretend though I try to hide - I like you<br>I like you.  
><em>**

**_I think I felt my heart skip a beat  
>I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe - you got me<br>You got me._**

**_The way you take my hand is just so sweet  
>And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet<em>**

Kim and Emily smiled as she sang, she didn't even have to say the song was about Paul, it was obvious**_._**

**_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
>Cause no matter what I do,<br>Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._**

**_I can't imagine what it'd be like  
>Living each day in this life - without you.<br>Without you.  
>One look from you I know you understand<br>This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand.  
><em>**

**_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.<br>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
>Cause no matter what I do,<br>Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._**

**_I hope we always feel this way (I know we will)  
>And in my heart I know that you will always stay<em>**

**_Oh, I just can't get enough  
>How much do I need to fill me up.<br>It feels so good it must be love  
>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.<br>Cause no matter what I do,  
>Oh, I just can't get enough<br>How much do I need to fill me up.  
>It feels so good it must be love<br>It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
>I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.<br>Cause no matter what I do,  
>Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you.<em>**

**_Oh (oh)  
>You got me. You got me.<br>Oh (oh)  
>You got me. You got me.<em>**

* * *

><p>"She wrote a song about you," Embry said and Paul smiled.<p>

"You think its about me?" Paul asked.

"Stop Paul you know it is," Jacob told him. "Your..."

"Girlfriend," Paul smiled. "She agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Congratulations," Jared smiled.

"Thanks but lets see if she stays my girlfriend when she finds out about all of this." Paul sighed.

"We're back," Sam said and all the girls got up and went into the kitchen. Stasia stayed in the living room. She sat her guitar down. Paul stood in the doorway and looked at her. He let out a sigh and walked over and sat by her on the couch.

"Hey Anastasia," he said and she looked over at him.

"So how long were you here?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear you sing," he admitted.

"Oh," she sighed and looked away.

"You wrote that song?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered softly.

"About Ethan?" he asked.

"No Paul," she said and shook her head.

"Who then?" he asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know the song was about you," Stasia said and she saw his lips turn up in a smile.

"I liked the song," Paul told her.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Yes Anastasia really, you're an amazing singer and writer," he told her and leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anastasia, I need to tell you something, a secret and its time you knew it," he told her.

"Ok Paul," she said.

"Lets go outside ok," he said. "It will be better to tell you privately."

"Alright, lets go then," she said and the two of them stood up and Paul led her through the kitchen, past all the guys and out the door.

"I hope it goes well," Jacob said.

"Me to Jake," Sam sighed.


	13. Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

When they got outside Paul sat down and the porch and pulled Stasia beside him.

"Ok Anastasia," he said. "I have something really important I need to tell you and I really need you to hear me out and I hope you don't hate me."

"Paul I can't think of anything that would make me hate you," she told him as she took his hands in hers. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Ok do you know anything about the tribes legends?" he asked.

"Not much Paul," she told him.

"Ok its said that Quileute's are descended from wolves," Paul told her.

"Like real wolves?" Stasia asked.

"Yes," Paul said. "Legends say that certain guys have a gene that is passed through generations that can cause them to phase or change into a wolf," he told her. "We only phase to fight the one thing we protect our people from, in legends their called the cold ones, you know them better as vampires."

"Vampires," she whispered.

"Yes Anastasia, vampires are the only thing the wolves kill."

"Ok," she said.

"And I'm telling you this because its all true Anastasia."

"What!" Anastasia said and tried to jump up but Paul wouldn't let her go. "This is some kind of really mean joke you're playing on me," she said. "Men don't just shift into wolves," she told him.

"Yes they do Anastasia, I don't know how its possible but it is," he told her. "I know because I phase into a wolf."

"Paul," she said and shook her head.

"Anastasia, its true, I would never hurt you and if you need proof I can show you."

"You can show me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Just please don't leave."

"I promise Paul," she whispered and Paul stood up and walked a few steps away from her. Stasia saw him unbutton his shorts and let them fall to the ground.

"Paul!" she yelled and covered her eyes.

"Sorry," he said but from his tone Stasia knew he wasn't the least bit sorry. Stasia peeked through her fingers and saw Paul's whole body start to shake and then suddenly where Paul was standing was an enormous silver wolf.

"Oh my god!" Stasia exclaimed and the wolf walked towards her. "No stop," Stasia said and the wolf stopped walking an let out a whimper and laid down on the ground. "This is unbelievable," she said and stood up and looked at the huge wolf lying on the ground looking up at her. He was beautiful. Stasia slowly walked towards him, shaking the whole time she was walking to him. "Its really you," she whispered and the wolf lifted its head up to look up at her and she saw the wolf had Paul's eyes. "Paul," she said softly and dropped to her knees, still a good distance away and looked at him. "I can touch you?" she asked and the wolf nodded its head and Stasia moved closer and laid her hand on top of his head and moved it back to his neck, she saw the wolf close its eyes as she ran her fingers through his fur.

"Paul," she said quietly and the wolf stood up and walked a few steps away and Stasia watch as the silver wolf turned back into Paul. He slipped his shorts on and walked back over to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I think so," she said honestly. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No Anastasia," he told her.

"Good," she sighed relieved.

"There's something else I have to tell you." he told her. "Lets sit down again." he told her and the two of them sat down.

"Ok Anastasia," he said and took a deep breath. "There is something we, the wolves do…."

"Wait a minute who else is a wolf?" Stasia asked.

"Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared and Sam." Paul told her.

"Ok, go on," Stasia told him and Paul smiled.

"So there is something the wolves do called imprinting." Paul began. "Imprinting is like when after you've phased and you look into her eyes gravity isn't what's holding you to the earth anymore, its her," he told her. "You would do anything for her, be whatever she needs, friend, boyfriend, best friend, lover," he said. "She completes you in every way, the two of you were made for each other."

"Oh and this imprinting thing has happened to some of the guys?"

"Yes, three of us," Paul told her. "Sam on Emily, Jared on Kim." he said. "And me."

"You," Stasia whispered. "You imprinted, its why you're telling me this," she said upset and Paul saw her eyes fill with tears. "You're leaving me aren't you," she whispered and wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"No baby, I'm not leaving you ever," Paul said and he laid his hand against her cheek. "And yes I imprinted," he told her. "I imprinted on you."

"On me," she whispered.

"Yes Anastasia," he said softly and he ran a finger across her cheek. "I only want you Anastasia," he whispered. "If you still want me."

"Yes Paul, I still want to be with you," she told him and he smiled and leaned over and touched his lips to hers.

"Ok, so there's something else you should know and we need to go sit inside with Sam and the rest of the guys talk about it."

"Ok," Stasia said confused, Paul stood up and then pulled her up.

"Don't worry Anastasia, we'll take care of you." Paul told her and leaned down and kissed her lips. "Lets get inside."

* * *

><p>When Paul and Stasia walked inside it was as if everyone was waiting on them.<p>

"Ok," Paul said. "I was hoping someone would help explain what happened today," he added.

"Ok, Stasia," Sam said. "You can have a seat if you want," he told her and Stasia sat at the table with Emily, Paul sat down beside Stasia and took her hand in his. "Ok Stasia, now that you know the truth we can tell you what happened today, because it seems its about you." he sighed.

"Me?" she said shocked.

"Yes we were after a vampire today, we chased him all the way to the cliffs before he got away." Sam told her. "It seems he is after something specific."

"And when we saw him, we all thought he looked familiar," Jacob told her and Stasia looked around at all of them.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Stasia there really is no easy way to tell you this," Sam said. "The vampire…" he said. "The vampire is Ethan."

"Ethan," she whispered.

"Yes," Sam said and Stasia felt everyone's eyes on her.

"What does he want?" she asked.

"He wants you," Jacob said.

"Anastasia, we won't let anything happen to you," Paul told her. "You know we'll keep you safe."

"I know," she whispered and stood up and walked into the living room. Paul stood up to go after her but Emily walked over and laid her hand on his back.

"I'll talk to her ok," she told him and Paul nodded and sat down as Emily walked into the living room.

"Everything is going to be ok," Jared told him. "You know none of us are going to let anything happen to her."

"I know that," Paul sighed.

"Then what's wrong?" Quil asked.

"Its just Ethan was the first guy Anastasia loved," Paul began. "She had finally really let go of Ethan and agreed to be my girlfriend and now Ethan shows up," he said. "What if she really wants to be with him if she'd rather have Ethan as a vampire than me."

"That won't happen," Sam told him.

"But it could and if its what Anastasia wants, being with Ethan as a vampire how can I kill him when it would make her hate me and make her unhappy?" Paul asked sadly and laid his head on the table. "Why does stuff like this happen to me?"

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the living room and saw Stasia sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat beside her.<p>

"Stasia," Emily said softly. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I never thought Ethan would be the guy I would need protecting from," she told her.

"I know," Emily whispered. "But you know those guys in there won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that," she said softly. "Its just a shock, that Ethan is a vampire and he wants to hurt me," she told her. "I would have never thought Ethan would want to hurt me."

"He's not the same guy you knew Stasia." Emily said and she nodded. "And you know Paul would die before he let anything happen to you."

"I don't want that to happen," Stasia whispered.

"You don't have to worry about that Stasia. The guys were made for killing vampires and its not the first time they've hunted a vampire."

"Yeah," she whispered. "Thanks Emily," she said.

"You know he loves you," Emily said.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Paul loves you Stasia," Emily told her. "He loves enough that if you actually wanted Ethan he would let you go be with him."

"But I really don't want Ethan, I don't, not anymore," she told her. "I should go talk to Paul, I think he's worried."

"Probably so," Emily smiled and Stasia stood up and walked back in the kitchen.

When she walked in the kitchen she saw all the guys were still there and Paul had his head laid on the table. Stasia walked over and laid her hand on his back.

"Paul," she said softly and he raised his head up and looked at her.

"Anastasia," he whispered and Stasia sat in his lap and slid her arms around his neck. She felt Paul's hands rest on her waist. "You ok?"

"I'm ok Paul," she told him. "Are you?"

"I'm ok Anastasia," he said softly.

"Paul, how about you tell me the truth," Stasia said. Paul looked shocked that she seemed to know he wasn't exactly ok.

"Anastasia, its just I know how much you love Ethan and now he's back and he obviously wants you back, its why he's here," Paul told her. "And if you really want to be with him just say so and I'll let you go," he added quietly.

"Paul," Stasia whispered as she laid one of her hands on his cheek. The two of them seemed to have forgotten they were in a room full of people, they were only concentrating on each other. "You'd really do that?" she asked surprised.

"Yes Anastasia I would," he told her and she smiled.

"Paul," she said and leaned forward and touched her forehead to his. "I don't want Ethan anymore. Yes I loved him once but I'm moving on with you," she told him. "I want you now," she said. "I love you." she told him and touched her lips to his. When she pulled away Paul smiled.

"Did you just say you love me," he smiled.

"I…I guess I did," she said quietly.

"You know I love you to," Paul told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes Anastasia, I love you," he smiled.

"I love you to," she said and Paul kissed her lips running his hands under her shirt as his lips kissed her neck. Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them and Paul pulled away and saw his pack brothers and Kim looking at them. "Oh wow, I forgot they were here," Stasia whispered and hid her face in Paul's shoulder.

"No need to embarrassed Anastasia," Paul told her.

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled.

"Ok," Sam said. "Stasia," he said and she lifted her head off Paul's shoulder and looked at him.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"I really think it's a good idea if you're not alone." he told her. "Paul mentioned your parents are out of town and your house will be the first place Ethan will go."

"She can stay with me until they get back," Paul said. "If that's ok with you." he said to Stasia.

"Sounds ok to me," she said and Paul smiled.

"Really?" he asked surprised. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight and argue with me about it."

"We can argue if you want but I don't see the point," Stasia smiled.

"Ok then," he said and looked over at Sam. "Does that sound ok?"

"Yes it sounds good to me," Sam said. "When your parents get back we'll explain everything to them."

"Don't you think her dad will be pissed you didn't let him know sooner," Jared said.

"Knowing Jack probably so," Sam sighed. "I'll call him, but I'll make sure he knows we're taking care of her."

"My dad knows about all this?" Stasia asked surprised.

"Yes he does," Sam said. "He was in the last pack."

"Oh my dad was a wolf to," she whispered. "So my mom was his imprint."

"Yeah," Sam told her.

"I never expected that," she said. "Tell my dad not to rush home because of me." she added and Sam smiled.

"I'll tell him," Sam said. "I'll call him now but you and Paul wait before you leave in case he needs to talk to you."

"Alright," Stasia agreed. Sam stood up and grabbed his phone and called Stasia's dad.

After a couple of rings Stasia's dad answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Jack, its Sam."

"Sam is something wrong?" Jack asked worried.

"Stasia is fine but there is a situation you should know about."

"Well it must be important if you're calling me."

"And I know you're on your vacation, Stasia told me and I hate to bother you,' Sam said. "But there's a vampire around La Push. We chased him to the cliffs and he got away but we know who he is and what he's after."

"Sam just tell me."

"Jack the vampire is Ethan, Stasia's ex boyfriend and he's after her."

"My daughter is the target of a vampire." he said shocked.

"Yes Jack and she's here with all of us right now at my house and she knows everything now about wolves, vampires and imprinting." he told him.

"I can be on the next plane home," Jack told him.

"Jack, there's no need for you to rush home, I know you want to but we're going to watch out for Stasia, she's going to stay with Paul while you're gone."

"Let me talk to her," he said.

"He wants to talk to you," Sam told her and Stasia got off Paul's lap and walked over and took the phone from Sam.

"Hey daddy," she said cheerfully.

"Stasia are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Daddy I'm fine, in a little bit of shock but I'm fine."

"Ok do you want me to come home?" he asked.

"Daddy do not ruin your vacation with mom because of me, you both deserve a vacation."

"Ok but I'm not so sure you should stay with Paul?"

"Why not?" Stasia asked.

"I know he's your imprint but he's still a boy and I know how boys minds work, I was a teenage boy once," he told her.

"Oh wow dad I never you were a teenager once I thought you came out of the womb fully grown." she said sarcastically.

"Don't be sarcastic Stasia," he told her.

"Daddy you don't have anything to worry about I never do anything I don't want to." she told him.

"I know that but teenage boys can be very convincing and I know you have all these feelings for him because of the imprint." he said. "And I don't want you doing something before you're ready or because we're gone."

"Daddy just because you're out of town does not mean I'm going to have sex with Paul," she told him.

"Oh god!" Paul said wide eyed.

"I can have sex with Paul just as easily while you're in La Push as I can while you're out of La Push."

"She did not just say that to her dad," Paul said worried all the guys were looking at Paul with amused expressions. He never panicked about girls dads, mostly because he never stayed around long enough to meet their dads.

"I know that," her dad sighed. "I just don't want you or Paul doing something you're not ready for, you're both just teenagers."

"Yes dad I know but I think you know neither one of us will do that," she said. "And its not like we're virgins anyway," she added.

"Oh god, he's going to kill me," Paul said and banged his head on the table.

"Stasia, that is not the point."

"Maybe not but, I trust Paul and you know that you can to."

"Stasia I know, just be careful and give the phone back to Sam ok."

"Ok daddy," she smiled and handed Sam the phone and Stasia walked over to Paul.

"Paul," Stasia said. "You ok?" she asked.

"Your dad is going to kill me," he said and looked up at her

"No he's not," Stasia said and sat down in his lap. "He knows I never do anything I don't want and I know I can trust you."

"Anastasia," he sighed.

"Ok," Sam said. "Your dad isn't going to rush home because he realized there really isn't anything he can do besides worry about you." he told her. "He's also going to let you stay with Paul, he's not happy about it but he's knows your probably safer with Paul at his house than at home." he went on. "That being said, don't do anything stupid," he said to Paul.

"Sam I never even….ok so maybe I thought about it but you know I would never do anything she didn't want."

"I know Paul," Sam sighed. "Stasia needs to go home and pack a bag for the week with Paul," Sam told them. "Jake you and Paul will both go with her since she's going to her house, he could be waiting there for her or he could wait a few days to make his move but when he does we'll be ready to take him down." he said and all the guys nodded. "Alright whenever you're ready to go you can," Sam told them.

"I'm ready when you two are," Jacob told them.

"Alright, lets go then," Stasia said and stood up and grabbed Paul's hand.

"Bye guys," Stasia said softly and the three of them walked out of Sam's house.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked to Stasia's house in silence. When they got there Stasia unlocked the door and Jacob went in first, followed by Stasia with Paul behind her.<p>

"Ok," Jacob said. "You and Paul go to your room and pack everything you need so you hopefully won't have to come back until your parents come home."

"Alright Jake," Stasia sighed and her and Paul went to her room and she pulled a bag out of the closet and started packing clothes in it. Paul sat down on her bed and watched her as she packed.

"I have to go get some things from the bathroom," she told him and he nodded and stood up and followed her. Stasia grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste and a bunch of other things from the bathroom and threw them in a bag she brought with her and zipped it. Then she went back to her bedroom and Paul grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Lets go," he said and they made their way back to the living room where Jacob was waiting.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Stasia sighed.

"Ok let's get to Paul's," Jacob told them and the three of them left and made their way to Paul's house.


	14. First Night with Paul

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14<strong>

A few minutes later Stasia, Jacob and Paul arrived at Paul's house.

"If anything happens or you need something let us know," Jacob told them.

"We will," Paul told him. "Thanks Jake," he said and Jacob nodded.

"Well I'll see you two later," he said.

"Bye Jake," Stasia said softly and he smiled.

"Bye," he said and he turned and walked out the door. Paul closed it behind him and turned to look at Stasia.

"Ok Anastasia," Paul sighed. "There's good news and bad news, which do you want first?"

"The bad news I guess," she said nervously.

"Ok the bad news is I only have the one bedroom. I mean there is two rooms but only one of them has a bed in it so technically I only have one bedroom."

"Ok and the good news?" she asked.

"I only have one bedroom," he smirked and Stasia rolled her eyes. "Come on," he said and he led her to the bedroom. Stasia followed him down a small hallway and to a room at the end of the hallway. He walked inside and sat her bags down, Stasia followed him and looked around his bedroom. She didn't expected Paul Lahote's bedroom to be so clean and neat. He had a huge bed in the center of the room, a huge wooden sleigh bed like she always wanted. He had a simple chest of drawers and a door on the other side that she guessed led to a closet. She noticed a bookshelf against another wall that had books on it and pictures.

"So what do you think?" he asked and Stasia looked at him, he seemed nervous.

"Its not what I expected," she admitted.

"How so?" he asked.

"Its so clean and nice," she said and then covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"I know Anastasia but what did you expect to find in my bedroom, handcuffs, whips and ropes?" he asked and Stasia bit her lip and shrugged.

"I had no clue what I'd find, I know you've slept with a lot of girls Paul."

"Yeah but that was before you," he told her and Stasia smiled and walked over to his bed.

"I do love your bed," she told him and ran her fingers over the foot board. "I've always wanted a sleigh bed."

"Well tonight you'll get to sleep in it," he smiled and Stasia looked over at him and smiled. Stasia sat on the bed and glanced out the window, the weather was rainy and dreary like most days in La Push. A few seconds later Paul walked over and sat by her.

"Anastasia," he said and she looked over at him and smiled. "You know I'll keep you safe," he said and took her hand in his.

"I know Paul," she sighed. "Its just I never thought Ethan would be the guy you'd have to protect me from.

"I know," he whispered and Stasia looked over at him and he laid his hand on her cheek. "But you realize Ethan isn't the same guy you fell in love with. He's a vampire now and dangerous to everyone, especially you," he told her. "I just really want you to remember that in case he approaches you or you see him."

"I'll try Paul," she promised and leaned over and touched her lips to his.

"I love you Anastasia," he said. "And I will protect you and keep you safe. I can't live without you," he told her. "But I will die before I let him hurt you."

"Don't say that Paul!" she exclaimed. "I can't loose you, if you die, if something happens to you I'll die to," she told him as tears filed her eyes. "I can't live without you anymore than you can live without me." she said. "So don't you dare do anything stupid or reckless that would take you away from me," she said and placed one hand on each of his cheeks so she was holding his face in her hands. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone and we're supposed to be together forever right."

"Yeah Anastasia forever," he whispered. "If you'll have me."

"I won't have anyone but you," she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips, moving her hands from his face to wrap around his neck. Paul wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap as they continued to kiss. Stasia felt Paul's lips on her neck and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth as he kissed behind her ear before pressing his lips to hers again. Paul pulled away and threaded his fingers in her hair as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. Stasia could feel her heart hammering in her chest and she knew Paul could hear it as well.

"Your heart is beating so fast," he whispered.

"That's kind of embarrassing, that you can hear what you do to me." she whispered and Paul smirked.

"Anastasia," he whispered and took her hand in his and laid it over his chest, where his heart would be. "Do you feel that?"

"Your heart is beating really fast," she said surprised.

"Yes and it only beats that way for you Anastasia," he told her and she smiled and kissed his lips.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"Well then, lets go get something to eat," he told her and Stasia climbed off his lap and waited for him to get up. Paul stood up off the bed and the two of them made their way to the kitchen to eat.

"So what would you like Anastasia?" Paul asked.

"What do you have?" she asked. "Something in a box," she teased and Paul smiled.

"You already seem to know me so well," he said quietly.

"I doubt I'll ever really know you that well." she said to herself and Paul looked up at her, she probably thought he couldn't hear her. Paul pulled out a box that was some sort of casserole and held it up for Stasia to look at. She nodded and he opened it and stuck it in the oven.

"You know Anastasia, I want you to know me and I want to know everything about you," he told her. "And now we have a whole week to think about it," he smiled. "I should thank Ethan for showing up because now I get you all to myself for a week."

"Paul," she smiled.

"Lets sit down, it will be a while before its done cooking," Paul told her and she nodded and followed him into the living room and sat on the couch with him.

"So do you have a favorite actor or anything like that?" he asked.

"I think Johnny Depp is fabulous," she sighed.

"Of course you do," Paul said but Stasia saw a small smile on his face.

"So you've had a lot of girlfriends?" Stasia asked quietly.

"Anastasia," Paul growled. "Those other girls don't matter anymore because I have you, I love you and you're the only girl that's important to me."

"Paul," Stasia whispered. "I've only been with Ethan. You know how many guys I've been with."

"I know Anastasia," he said and took her hand in his. "I wasn't exactly a good guy before I met you. I'm still not that great, definitely not good enough for you but I want to be," he whispered. "You make me want to be a better person."

"Well I'm happy you want to be a better person, but I do like you the way you are, I don't want you to change for me, you don't have to." she said softly and laid her hand on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to Anastasia," he whispered and leaned over and kissed her lips. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with sometimes but you know I'd do anything for you."

"I know Paul," she whispered. "You know I'd do anything for you to right?"

"I know Anastasia,"

"So how will this work when my parents get back?"

"Well hopefully Ethan will be gone by then," Paul told her. "If not you should still stay with me, Ethan is most likely watching your house waiting for you to get back." he added. "I would really like you with me until we get rid of him."

"How do you kill a vampire?" Stasia asked.

"Rip him apart and burn the pieces," Paul told her.

"You can actually do that?"

"If he lays one of his cold fingers on you I could," Paul told her. "And who knows how many people he's killed already."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Anastasia, you trust me right?"

"Yes Paul, I wouldn't be here if I didn't," she told him and he smiled.

"Food should be ready now, lets go eat," he told her and stood up and took her hands in his and pulled her up, holding onto one of her hands as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After eating and cleaning up the kitchen Stasia got ready for bed and put her pajamas on and the went into Paul's bedroom and saw him laying a blanket on the floor.<p>

"What are you doing?" Stasia asked and Paul turned around and looked at her and his mouth dropped open. Stasia was wearing a black cami top that clung to her body and a loose fitting pair of pajama pants, he could see some of her flat stomach showing above her pants. Her hair was pulled in pigtails. To him she looked really hot.

"Paul," Stasia said as she walked over to him. "PAUL!" she yelled and touched his shoulder and he shook his head and looked at her smirking.

"Damn Anastasia, you look hot," he told her and she smiled.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm laying a blanket down for me to sleep on," he told her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm letting you have the bed and I didn't think you'd be comfortable sleeping next to me, in the same bed and I'm not leaving you to sleep alone, I want to know you're safe."

"Ok," she said. "But your bed is huge, I think we can both sleep in it together, I can behave if you can."

"I can make any promises Anastsia," he said as he stood up. "The way that shirt clings to your body," he said as he took a step towards her, Stasia backed away. "The little bit of skin your showing," he said glancing down at her stomach as he continued to walk towards her and she continued to back away until she felt her back hit the wall. She gulped and looked up at him. Oh wow his eyes had darkened and no guy had ever looked at her like that, like he wanted to rip her clothes off and fuck her.

"Uh-oh," she whispered and Paul smirked as he placed his palms flat against the wall on each side of her.

"And these pigtails Anastasia," he growled as he tugged one of them. "Are really turning me on." he said and her eyes widened. "You look totally fuckable right now," he whispered and trailed kisses along her neck. Stasia moaned and threaded his fingers in his hair as he kissed her lips. Paul ran his hands down her back, across her ass and he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up and Stasia automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as Paul continued to kiss her. Paul walked over to the bed and sat down on it holding Stasia on his lap. He ran is fingers down her sides and to the hem of her shirt, he ran his fingers under her top and when she pulled herself closer to him instead of telling him to stop he pulled it over her head,

"Damn it Anastasia, no bra, you're trying to kill me," he groaned and she smiled.

"Never Paul," she whispered as Paul ran his fingers over her breasts, Stasia moaned as he began to gently squeeze her breasts rubbing his thumbs over her nipples. "Paul," she moaned as his phone rang. Paul glared over at it as it continued to ring.

"Damn it," Paul said and Stasia smiled.

"Answer the phone Paul," Stasia told him and started to get off his lap but it stopped ringing and he smirked and went back to kissing her but his phone rang again.

"Fuck me," Paul groaned and glared at the phone.

"Apparently not tonight," Stasia said and Paul started at her shocked.

"The phone can wait," he said and tossed her down on the bed and moved over her.

"Paul," she said and pushed on his chest. "It could be important, answer the phone." she told him and he nodded but kissed her lips before getting up. Stasia got up and looked for her shirt while he was on the phone. She found it on the floor and slipped it on and sat cross legged on the bed as he talked on the phone. When he hung up he looked over he saw Stasia sitting on the bed fully dressed.

"Anastasia," he growled.

"Everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, Sam was just checking on us to make sure everything was ok and that we haven't seen or heard from Ethan." he told her. "And letting me know one of the guys was going to be patrolling around the house as well."

"Oh," she whispered as Paul walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"Anastasia about earlier, if things got out of hand I…"

"Don't Paul, I participated in everything and wanted everything that was happened just as much as you," she told him. "And I do want to be with you like that." she told him.

"You do," he said surprised.

"Yeah I do Paul and when the time is right we won't be interrupted." she told him and he smiled.

"So you do want me?"

"I want you any way I can get you Paul," she told him and leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you.

"I love you to Anastasia," he said.

"Now lets get some sleep," she said and Paul nodded and stood up to go lay down on the floor.

"Paul, you can sleep next to me," she told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes I think I'll sleep better knowing you're beside me." she told him and he smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Ok," he sighed and Stasia slipped under the blanket and Paul laid beside her. Stasia rolled over on her side so she was looking at Paul. Paul felt Stasia's fingers gently touch his chest, she ran her fingers slowly down his chest, tracing his muscles with her fingers.

"Anastasia," he growled as he grabbed her hand. "Go to sleep."

"Paul I…."

"Anastasia, I don't think I'll have the restraint to stop again even if we get interrupted."

"Oh," she whispered. "Sorry, but you know I like to touch you."

"And I like to touch you," Paul said. "But you need to get some sleep," he told her.

"Ok Paul," she agreed. "Good night."

"Good night Anastasia." he said as she laid her head on his chest. Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around her and soon they both drifted off to sleep.


	15. The next day

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15<strong>

The next morning when Stasia woke up, she found herself tangled together with Paul. It was nice actually nice waking up beside him even if the reason she was here wasn't so great. Her ex boyfriend, the first guy she had ever loved, who she thought was dead was now a vampire and was going to come after her. The one person she thought she would never have to be afraid of was now the person she had to be the most afraid of. Stasia looked at Paul sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful and innocent while he was asleep. Stasia smiled and ran her fingers across his chest. She decided to get up and make breakfast for her and Paul. She hoped he had eggs because omelets sounded really good to her. Stasia smiled and leaned over and lightly touched her lips to his. She saw a smile spread across Paul's lips and got out of bed, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and made her way to the kitchen.

After looking through the refrigerator she found eggs, cheese, ham. They could have ham and cheese omelets and bacon. She started cracking eggs in a bowl and mixing them with milk to start cooking. She grabbed a pan and poured some eggs in it and started to cook breakfast.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Paul woke up feeling next to him for Stasia but all he felt was an empty space next to him.<p>

"Anastasia," he said and sat up quickly in the bed. He looked over and saw an empty space and immediately thought Ethan had somehow got passed him and grabbed her. "Anastasia," he called out and jumped out of the bed and started to look for her.

"Anastasia, Anastasia!" he called out panicking as he ran into the kitchen and saw her standing at the stove cooking. "Anastasia," he said relieved and she turned around and looked at him.

"Paul, what is it?" she asked.

"You were gone," he stated as he walked towards her. "I was worried…something happened."

"I just came to make us breakfast." she told him. "You were still sleeping, I was going to surprise you." she whispered. "I never meant to worry you." she told him and walked over to stand in front of him. "I'm ok," she assured him as she took his hands in hers.

"Anastasia," he said as he ran his fingers over her cheek.

"And you would have known if I was any real danger right?" she asked as she laid her hand against his cheek.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "I was just panicked you weren't there when I woke up and my first thought was Ethan got to you somehow," he told her. "Or that you decided you didn't really want me."

"Paul," she said softly. "Why do you doubt that I love you and want you?" she asked hurt and shook her head and walked back over to the stove to continue cooking.

"Anastasia," he whispered and walked over and stood behind her. He gently placed one hand on her hip and he brushed her hair away from her neck with the other. He gently kissed her neck as she continued cooking breakfast. "Anastasia, I don't doubt that you love me," he whispered. "I just know how much you loved or maybe still love Ethan to…"

"Paul, I thought we talked about this last night," she sighed as she flipped an omelet on a plate and started cooking more bacon. "I love you now." she told him as she flipped more omelets and bacon on a plate and turned the oven off. "Ethan was the first guy I loved yes but I do love you now Paul," she said as she turned around. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you," she said and placed one hand on each of his cheeks. "I. Want. You. I. Love. You." she told him. "You never have to worry about me leaving you," she told him and she saw him smile and then he leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"I love you to Anastasia," he said softly.

"Now, are you hungry?" she asked and he smiled and nodded. "Go sit down then," she told him and he walked over and sat down at the table.

A few minutes later Stasia brought breakfast over to the table and sat down with Paul.

"Thank you for cooking, you didn't have to," he said softly.

"I don't mind cooking for you Paul," she told him. "I like doing things for you."

"And I like doing things for you to," he told her as he took a bite of the omelet she made. "Oh wow this is really good." he said and took another bite.

"Thanks," she smiled and started to eat.

"You are a really good cook," Paul complimented.

"Thanks Paul," she said quietly.

"I usually eat cereal for breakfast," he admitted and she smiled.

"Well I'm here for the week so I plan on cooking for you." she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked happily.

"Yes you will have food that doesn't come from a box Paul."

"You don't have to do that Anastasia," he said. "I mean I would love for you to cook for me all the time but I don't want you to feel like you have to ."

"I never feel like that with you," she said and he smiled. "I like cooking for you." she added and he smiled.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes Paul, I like cooking for you and doing things for you," she smiled. "And to you."

"To me," he said surprised.

"Yes," she whispered and Paul smiled when he saw her cheeks tint pink.

"I like doing things to you to Anastasia," he said and stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up out of the chair. Paul tangled his fingers in her hair and leaned down and kissed her.

"Anastasia," he whispered huskily as he trailed kisses from her collar bone up her neck. Stasia closed her eyes and moaned, closing her eyes and she ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed along the line of her jaw before his lips met hers again. "Anastasia," he murmured breathlessly. "What do you want?" he asked and Stasia looked up at him, she noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest from where they were kissing and the way his eyes darkened.

"What do I want," she said. "I want you," she said and he smiled. "I want you to take me back to your bedroom," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm positive, I want to go back to your bedroom with you," she said again and he smiled.

"And what exactly do you want me to do to you when we get back to the bedroom?"

"Paul," she groaned. "You're really going to make me say it?" she asked frustrated.

"Just want to make sure we're both thinking the same thing baby," he told her and he pressed his forehead to hers so they were looking in each others eyes. "Tell me," he pleaded.

"Paul," she whispered as she fisted his hair in her hands. "I want you to take me to your bedroom and make love to me. I want you so much," she said and Paul kissed her lips.

"Ok Anastasia," he agreed with a smile. "Lets go," he added and quickly led her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Paul pulled her in his bedroom behind him and shut the door. Stasia didn't get to say anything because she found herself pushed up against the door and Paul's lips were on hers. Stasia wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt Paul's lips against hers. Her lips parted and Paul thrust his tongue inside her mouth, Stasia touched her tongue to his and their tongues battled each other as Paul's hands ran over her body and under her shirt. He only pulled away to pull her shirt over her head and tossed it behind him before he crashed his lips to hers again. Stasia felt his hands run over her back and over her butt, stopping to give it a squeeze before he lifted her up, Stasia wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt her back hit the door again as Paul kissed her neck before walking over to the bed with her. He laid her down gently on the bed before coming down on top of her. He kissed her neck and between her breasts.<p>

"Lift up," he said and Stasia did and Paul quickly undid her bra and tossed it behind him. He looked down at her. He placed his lips against her stomach. "So beautiful," he whispered against her skin as he placed kisses up her body. He massaged one of her breast in one hand while he placed his lips on the other, gently sucking before rolling his tongue around her nipple.

"Paul," Stasia moaned and he switched to do the same to the other breast. He ran his hands down her body and unfastened the button on her jeans and slid her jeans and panties off and tossed them behind him. Paul felt Stasia's hands running over his chest and he looked down at her and she leaned up and pressed her lips against his chest and she felt Paul growl against her lips. Stasia smiled and ran her hands to the button on his shorts and popped it open and quickly slid them off. She arched her body up against his moaning at the skin to skin contact. Paul ran his fingers down her leg and leaned down and touched his lips to her ankle and placed soft, light kisses up her leg and thigh. He kissed across her stomach as he ran his fingers down the other leg and leaned down and placed his lips against that ankle and kissed up her leg and thigh. Paul loved the moans that were coming from her mouth and the way she was arching into him as he kissed her body. Paul looked up at her and grabbed her thighs as he opened a drawer by the bed and grabbed something out. Stasia barely registered the tearing of foil and a few seconds later she felt Paul pushing slowly inside her and she let out a gasp.

"Oh god," she groaned as he continued to push slowly inside her. He stopped giving her a second to adjust before moving.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes," she groaned and she lifted her hips. Paul slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside her. Stasia bent her legs slightly and began meeting his thrusts as he began to speed up. Stasia grabbed onto his back as Paul leaned down and kissed her as they both felt their release at the same time and Paul fell onto the bed next to her. Stasia rolled over and laid her head on Paul's shoulder.

"You ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah I'm great," she told him and he pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you to Anastasia."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later when Stasia woke up to someone lightly tracing circles on her arms. She opened her eyes saw Paul was looking at her.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"Hey baby," he said and leaned over and kissed her lips. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Paul I promise," she told him. "You worry to much."

"Its only because I love you," he whispered and she smiled.

"I love you to."

* * *

><p>Not much later the two of them were curled up on the couch together. Paul had a blanket over them, more for Stasia than him though since he didn't get cold. Paul was gently running his fingers through her hair as they relaxed on the couch. Stasia let out a content sigh as she snuggled closer to him.<p>

"I love you more than you can imagine Anastasia," he whispered and she smiled as she started tracing light circles with her finger on his chest. "Just promise me you'll marry me one day," he said quietly.

"What?" Stasia asked shocked, that was the last thing she expected to hear from Paul. "What did you say?" she asked and raised up and looked at him.

"Promise me you'll marry me one day," he whispered and Stasia smiled and pressed her lips against his.

"Of course I'll marry you one day," she told him and he smiled. "All you have to do is ask." she told him and she felt Paul tangle his fingers in her hair and lean towards her and kiss her lips.

A few hours later Stasia was making lunch for her and Paul. Nothing great, just chicken finger sandwiches and French fries but Paul seemed to love the fact she was in his kitchen cooking for him. He was sitting at the table with a big grin on his face as he watched her slide a pan of chicken fingers in the oven and then start to cook fries.

"What are you so happy about?" Stasia asked him.

"Well I've had an amazing day with my beautiful imprint," he said. "I got to go to bed with her and wake up with her and I'll get to do that for the rest of the week." he said happily. "The circumstances that have you here aren't that great," he sighed. "I'd rather you be spending the week with me because you want to be here not because some vampire is after you and you need to be or have to be."

"Paul," she said softly and walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Yes I probably wouldn't be spending the night with you, the whole week with you if Ethan wasn't trying to get to me," she told him and he nodded and looked down. "But I am actually happy to be with you," she told him as she laid her hand on his cheek. "I love spending all the time I can with you, I like being here with you Paul," she told him and he looked up at her. "I love you." she told him. "I love being your imprint and spending time with you." she said. "I told you already I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want to be." she told him and he nodded. "And even if you caught Ethan tomorrow and…."

"Ripped him apart and burned the pieces," Paul said for her.

"Yeah, even if you did that tomorrow and it was safe for me to go home, I would still stay with you the rest of the week," she told him and he smiled.

"You would," he said.

"Yes," she whispered and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry so much Paul, I'm not leaving you," she promised. "There isn't anyone I want more than you." she whispered and touched her lips to his. "I promised to marry you one day when you ask me and I will marry you and we'll have a family of our own."

"Kids," he said and she saw his eyes brighten and he smiled. "You want kids?" he asked surprised. "With me."

"Not anytime soon, after high school and we both get jobs or finish college," she sighed. "You know when we're able to take care of it."

"Of course," he agreed. "But you want a family with me, you can't imagine how happy that makes me," he told her and he pressed his lips to hers. "Love you."

"Love you to," she smiled. "Now I need to finish lunch." she told him and he nodded. Stasia got up and went back to cooking French fries. A few minutes later the two of them were sitting down to eat lunch.

"So what do you want to do after lunch?" Paul asked.

"I don't care," she sighed. "Watch a movie, talk, make-out," she suggested and he smirked.

"Well I wouldn't mind making-out, but we can do all three if you want." he said and she shook her head.

"Plus we need to go to the grocery store." she told him. "You have no food."

"Ok we can go after we eat lunch," he said.

"Sounds good, lunch will be ready in a few minutes." she said and he smiled. "Then we'll go to the store, I have to make a list though," she added and he smiled and nodded.

"Whatever you want," he told her.

"Thanks," she said as she put food on plates for her and Paul, giving most of it to Paul since he ate more. She brought the plates to the table and sat them down.

"Lets eat," she told him and the two of them ate their lunch in silence.

When they were done eating Paul cleaned the kitchen up while Stasia made a list for the store. By the time Paul was done cleaning Stasia had the list ready.

"So you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Let me grab my purse and we can go," she told him and he watched her as she walked down the hallway. She returned a few minutes later with her purse and looked up at Paul.

"Come on," he said and held his hand out. Stasia placed her hand in his and he led her out the door and the two of them got in the car and made their way to the store.


	16. Catching Ethan

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

**So this story probably has one more chapter left maybe two at the most.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16<strong>

Over the next week, the guys kept their patrols up but no one had found a trace of Ethan and he hadn't tried to contact Stasia either. Stasia's parents were due back tomorrow and Ethan was still out there somewhere. Everyone was gathered at Sam's for a meeting since they hadn't caught Ethan yet.

"Ok so Stasia's parents will be back tomorrow and we haven't managed to catch Ethan yet," Sam began. "Has he tried to call you or anything?" Sam asked her.

"No Sam but I am under like twenty four hour wolf watch, he's not going to try anything when I'm so protected."

"You have a point there," Jacob sighed.

"No way Jake its not an option." Paul said.

"I know Paul but there has to be some way to catch him before he does something, manages to sneak by us somehow." Jacob sighed.

"Did you have something in mind Jake?" Stasia asked.

"Nothing anyone would go for?" he sighed. "A bad idea."

"Jake right now the only bad idea is no idea," Stasia sighed.

"Basically we use you to draw him out and then we kill him."

"No way Jake!" Paul yelled. "We're not going to take that chance."

"Right now it's the only idea we have and leaving Ethan alive while Stasia's parents are here would be more dangerous because he would grab one of her parents to get to her, it could be what he's waiting for," Sam said and covered his face with his hand as Stasia's cell phone rang.

"Sorry," she said and looked at her phone. "Its my dad." she told him and she stood up and answered her phone.

"Dad," Stasia answered.

"Hey sweetie," he said.

"What time will you and mom be here tomorrow?"

"That's why I'm calling," he said. "A storm has all the flights cancelled its going to be a few days before we can get a flight out."

"Oh ok," Stasia said. "Just stay safe and be careful." she told him. "I'm ok here I promise."

"Alright," he said. "I'll let you know when I get a flight out ok,"

"Ok dad." Stasia said. "Well guys a storm has my parents delayed a few days," she told them. "So if you're going to use me as bait I suggest we do it before they get home," Stasia told them and sat back down in her chair.

"No Anastasia!" Paul growled angrily.

"Paul, the sooner you can catch Ethan the better right?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"This is a good way Paul," she told him. "Maybe not the way you want but don't you want this to be over?"

"Yes I do, we all do,' he sighed.

"Then lets do this ok," Stasia said and got up and walked over and sat in Paul's lap. "If the rest of the guys are ok with Jake's idea then I am to," she told him and laid her hand on his cheek. "I trust you and the rest of the guys to keep me safe ok."

"I know you do," Paul sighed and he looked up at Sam. "You really want to do this?" he asked.

"If she's willing then yes," Sam told him. "You're willing?"

"Yes Sam," Stasia said softly.

"Ok now we'll just figure out a plan." he said and ran his fingers through his hair. "You need to be alone or appear to be alone and we need to be far enough away so he doesn't smell us but close enough to get to you when we need to."

"So when do we want to do this?" Jacob asked.

"Day after tomorrow, we have to figure out where and how we're going to do this and keep Stasia safe." Sam told him. "If I can't guarantee Stasia will be safe, I won't go through with this."

"Thanks Sam," Paul said quietly and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

* * *

><p>A couple days later the guys had everything in motion for their plan to hopefully catch Ethan and get rid of him so he wouldn't hurt Stasia. Stasia was taking a walk "by herself" close to the woods. The guys were hidden in various spots throughout the woods, where one of them could get to her at anytime. Stasia let out a sigh. She wasn't even sure if this plan would work or not but anything was worth a shot. She walked a few more feet and looked up and saw Ethan was standing a few feet in front of her. She would have never believed it unless she seen it for herself, but here was Ethan standing in front of her, not exactly alive since he was a vampire but he was here. He looked so much the same, same dark hair, he was still attractive but he was also so different, he skin was a little lighter than she remembered and his eyes were red.<p>

"Stasia," he said and she looked at him, he still sounded the same.

"Ethan," she whispered.

"I've missed you Stasia," he told her.

"I've missed you to Ethan, you have no idea how much," she told him as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm here now Stasia and we can be together again, we never have to be apart for the rest of our lives." he told her. "Forever," he said and reached out to touch her and she stepped back from him.

"No Ethan," she told him. "We can't be together."

"You don't love me anymore?" he asked.

"Ethan a part of me will always love you. You were the first guy I fell in love with and the first one who loved me," she told him. "But…."

"There's someone else isn't there," he snarled angrily. "Its one of those dogs, the big grey one," he added.

"Yes I'm with someone else and he's silver not grey." Stasia informed him.

"Whatever," Ethan said. "You're coming with me," he told her and went to grab her but six wolves jumped out and surrounded them. "Stasia," he said and he quickly grabbed her and held her in front of him. He looked around at all the wolves. "You can't get to me without hurting her and if you make a move towards me I'll hurt her."

"Ethan don't do this," Stasia said softly. "You're not the guy I fell in love with anymore and I'm not the same girl you fell in love with. We've both changed. I loved you once but I've finally let you go and moved on with Paul. I love Paul and he loves me and hurting me isn't going to change that." she told him. "I don't want to live forever, I want as close to a normal human life as I can get."

"No, Stasia," he said and spun her around. "You belong with me." he told her and grabbed her face in his hands and leaned down and kissed her lips. Paul took the moment Ethan was kissing Stasia to lunge at him and knock him away from her. Ethan fought back and he managed to get Paul off of him but soon the rest of the wolves went after Ethan but he kept throwing them off of him. Stasia turned and hid her face, she didn't want to see anyone get hurt, all of this was because of her. Ethan was a vampire and he wanted her. If he wasn't coming for her the guys wouldn't be here fighting him, risking their lives for her. Paul finally managed to bite down on Ethan's leg and Ethan let out a howl of pain as the other wolves managed to rip him apart and soon the smell of smoke filled the air.

Stasia was still sitting by herself when she felt a warm hand touch her.

"Anastasia," it was Paul, she let out a relieved sigh and turned around.

"Paul," she whispered as she stood up. "You're ok?"

"I'm fine," he told he as she ran her hands over his arms and down his chest and then she reached up and ran her fingers over his cheeks and forehead. She could hear Paul's breathing speed up as she touched him. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Seeing for myself that you're ok," she told him and he smiled.

"I promise I'm ok Anastasia," he said and took her hands in his and leaned down and kissed her lips.

"The other guys?"

"They're ok to," he told her. "Ethan he…"

"I know Paul," she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Ethan he…"

"Paul," she whispered. "I love you, you're the one I can't live without." she told him. "You're the one I would miss if something happened to you." she told him and he smiled.

"Really?" he asked. "What about Ethan?"

"I miss him but I said good bye to Ethan, I let him go to be with you," she told him. "He was the first guy I ever loved but you're the guy I love now and the guy I'll love forever."

"I love you to Anastasia," he whispered and leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

Stasia stood out of the way as the guys waited around to make sure all the pieces of Ethan were burned and that they cleaned up their mess so no one could tell what had happened. When they were done and Sam gave them the ok to leave, Paul walked over to Stasia,

"Anastasia, I can take you home now if you want," Paul told her.

"Home," she said confused..

"Yes, now that Ethan isn't a problem anymore, you can go home of you want," he told her but even as he said the words he was hoping she wouldn't want to go home.

"I think I'd rather stay with you until my parents get back," she told him.

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes I don't know how long it will be until my parents get a flight back home and I'd rather stay with you anyway."

"You would?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah I would," she smiled. "So lets got to your house."

"Sounds great to me." he smiled and took her hand in his and led her away.

* * *

><p>When the two of them walked into Paul's house he went to the kitchen and got something to drink. Stasia looked over at him as he drank his water. She walked over and stood him front of him.<p>

"Anastasia," he smiled.

"You hungry or anything?" she asked.

"I'm always hungry Anastasia," he said.

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" she asked and looked up at him.

"If you want," he said and slid his arms around her waist.

"Ok, go sit down and I'll find something," she told him and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips before walking over and sitting down at the table.

Stasia opened the refrigerator and looked around trying to decide what she should fix Paul to eat.

"Do you want something in particular?" she asked him.

"No," he answered. "Whatever you want to fix is fine with me," he told her and she smiled and let out a sigh.

"Chicken and rice ok with you?" she asked.

"Sounds good me."

"Ok it will only take a few minutes and I can put it in the oven to cook." she told him and Paul watched her as she mixed everything together and when she slid the pan in the oven Paul stood up and walked over to her. Stasia closed the oven and stood up and she felt Paul's arms slide around her waist and pull her against him.

"How long do we have?" he whispered in her ear.

"Half an hour, maybe a little longer," she said and she felt Paul's lips touch her neck and she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. "Paul," she moaned softly and turned around.

"Come on," Paul told her and led her away to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later Paul and Stasia were lying in bed next to each other.<p>

"I wish you never had to go back home," Paul said. "I want you to move in with me permanently." he added as her twirled her hair around hid finger.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I want you to move in with me," he said again.

"I don't think my dad would go for it Paul, even if you are my imprint and we'll get married one day," she told him. "We are still in high school."

"I know Anastasia," he sighed. "Just a thought," he added.

"I know and you know I want to move in with you," she told him. "I want to be with you all the time Paul." she sighed.

"And I want you all the time to," Paul smirked and Stasia leaned over and kissed his lips. "Is something burning?" Paul asked.

"Dinner!" Stasia exclaimed and she jumped out of bed and grabbed a shirt of Paul's she saw hanging on the door knob and put it on and ran to the kitchen. Paul chuckled and got up and slipped his shorts on and followed her. When he got to the kitchen Stasia was pulling a pan out of the oven. "Its actually ok," she told him. "I'm going to put on some real clothes and we can eat."

"No rush in putting on clothes," he smirked.

"Just don't eat until I get back," she told him. "Five minutes."

"Ok Anastasia," he agreed and she walked away.

She returned five minutes later wearing a pair of really short shorts and Paul's t-shirt.

"You look really sexy," Paul said as he walked over to her and grabbed her hips, she smiled up at him.

"Its time for dinner Paul, we just got out of bed."

"Doesn't mean we can't go back," he smirked and kissed her neck.

"Stop Paul," she smiled. "Lets eat dinner before the food gets cold."

* * *

><p>After dinner Paul and Stasia sat together on the couch to watch a movie.<p>

"You would really move in with me?" he asked.

"Yes but I don't think my dad would agree."

"How about you let me handle it," Paul told her. "But until your dad gets back, you get to stay with me."

"At least a couple more days, I don't know when my parents will get to fly home."

"Well I'm in no rush for you to leave Anastasia," he told her and she smiled.

"Well good because I'm in no rush to leave either." she said and she curled up on the couch and laid her head against Paul's chest as they continued to watch the movie


	17. Happy Endings and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing you recognize.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and favorites.**

**Please review.**

**This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read my story. Who added me to their alerts and favorites and to my reviewers. I'm still working on Bring on the Rain for those of you reading that and I have also posted my Embry/OC story called Just one of the Guys if any of you are interested in that.**

**I am also working on a new Paul/OC story called When you least expect it and will post the first chapter right after I post this chapter.**

**I'm also working on a Jacob/OC story called It Can Only Get Better, so look for that to.**

**Once again thanks to everyone for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17<strong>

A couple days later Stasia's dad called her to tell her they would be home the next day.

"So my parents will be home tomorrow, so I should go home today to be there when they get home."

"Ok Anastasia," Paul sighed. "I'll take you home." he added sadly and leaned against the counter. Stasia walked over and stood in front of him.

"I was hoping you'd stay with me tonight," she told him as she ran her fingers across his stomach.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Paul, really," she said.

"Ok," he smiled. "Because I do want to talk to your dad about you moving in with me permanently."

"Ok Paul but maybe you should give him time to settle down from the trip."

"Ok I will but I am talking to him Anastasia."

"Ok Paul," she said. "But we should enjoy our last night alone together." she told him as she ran her hands up his chest and slid her arms around his neck.

"Oh and what did you have in mind?" he asked as he grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Anything you want," she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You sure about that?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Come on, I'll get my bag and then we can go to my house." she told him.

"Alright Anastasia." he agreed.

About thirty minutes later Paul and Stasia were in her house getting settled for the night.

"So you think your dad will let you move in with me?" Paul asked.

"Paul I have no idea the way my dads mind works, he's been where you have with my mom so he understands how we both feel," she told him. "he might be a little more understanding."

"You think so?" Paul asked hopefully.

"I don't know, he is my dad and there's a chance he won't like the whole idea of it."

"Yeah you're right," he sighed. "We won't know until I talk to him."

"Good luck." she told him.

* * *

><p>The next day Paul and Stasia were sitting down eating lunch together when her parents got home.<p>

"Your parents are here," Paul told her as the door opened.

"Stasia," her dad called out.

"We're in the kitchen," Stasia said and her parents walked into the kitchen together.

"Stasia," her dad said happily. "I'm so glad your ok and I'm sorry I couldn't get back sooner."

"Its ok daddy," Stasia said and stood up and walked over to him and hugged him. "I'm ok." she assured him. "Mom, you two have a nice trip?"

"It was wonderful and those extra days we got because of the storm were worth it," she told her.

"Mom," Stasia said embarrassed and Paul chuckled quietly.

"Paul," Stasia's dad said. "Is everything taken care of?"

"Yes, Ethan is gone now, he won't be able to hurt Stasia at all, not that he had the chance."

"Good, I'm really glad my daughter has someone like you to look out for her."

"Thanks," Paul said and he looked at Stasia's dad. "There is something I want to talk about when you get settled down from your trip."

"Well if you want to talk now, we can go ahead and talk." he said and Paul looked over at Stasia and she nodded.

"We'll go in the other room," Stasia said and walked away and her mom followed her into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Ok Paul, what is it you need to talk about?"<p>

"Well you know I love Anastasia," Paul began. "That I want to be with her, marry her eventually and have a life together with her."

"I know Paul, I can see how much you love her and I see how much she loves you to." Stasia's dad said and he smiled.

"Good," Paul smiled. "Well the thing is I know Anastasia and I are still in high school but this week together, even though we've had to deal with Ethan, has been one of the best weeks of my life, just getting to see her when I wake up every morning and go to bed at night has been…."

"It makes you feel complete having your imprint with you."

"Yes," Paul said.

"Ok so what is it you want?"

"For Anastasia to move in with me," he said. "And I know you may not want her to because we're still in high school but you know I'll take care of her."

"Oh I know that," her dad said. "I know you'll take care of her."

"But you don't think it's a good idea do you?" he asked.

"I know its going to happen anyway that you and Stasia are going to live together be married eventually and have kids," he sighed and Paul nodded.

"Yes," Paul said and he let out a sigh and looked away, he knew her dad was going to say no.

"I think that the two of you moving in together would be ok with me."

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yes Paul really." he said and Paul smiled. "I'm sure you want to tell Stasia, so lets got let her know."

"Alright," Paul agreed and the two of them stood up and walked into the other room. When the two of the walked into the room, Stasia and her mom looked over at them.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes," Paul smiled and walked over to Stasia. "Anastasia." Paul said and took her hands in his and pulled her up off the couch. "Your dad has agreed to let you move in with me." he told her and Stasia smiled.

"Really?" she asked surprised and Paul nodded and she looked over at her dad.

"Yes, you two graduate soon anyway," he told her. "I just want you to be happy,"

"I will be," she smiled. "Thanks dad."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

Paul asked Stasia to marry him after they had been living together for two years. Six months after their engagement they had a simple beach wedding. Stasia wore a short white dress, very simple and Paul wore a tux. The bridesmaids carried simple pink rose bouquets. Neither Stasia or Paul cared about a huge wedding they just wanted to be married. They were only married for three months when Stasia announced she was pregnant and everyone started planning for the arrival of their baby. Nine months later they had a baby boy that they named Cayden James Lahote. Everything finally fell into place. After everything Stasia went through, losing Ethan, finding out Ethan was a vampire and wanted to hurt and knowing he was now truly dead and could never hurt her again. She had friends, a wonderful husband and baby and now she knew she was never gonna be alone again.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thanks to everyone for reading my story.<strong>

**I'm still working on Bring on the Rain and hope to have another chapter out soon.**

**I have also posted my Embry/OC story called Just one of the Guys if any of you are interested in that.**

**I am also working on a new Paul/OC story called When you least expect it and will post the first chapter right after I post this chapter.**

**I'm also working on a Jacob/OC story called It Can Only Get Better, so look for that to.**


End file.
